Electro Vector and Gravity Manipulator
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: Dual Quirks are rare and highly sought after for both Heroes and Villains, and Izuku is one of those with Dual Quirks, even though his Quirks aren't really Quirks. AU and X-Over.
1. Green and Brown

I was thinking about doing a Boku no Hero Academia crossover with A Certain Scientific Railgun and decided to make this story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Izuku kicked his legs as green electricity sparked around his whole body. He and his mother were currently with the scientist that will tell him about what his Quirk is. Unlike Kacchan who got his at the age of 4 like everybody else Izuku's had awakened at the age of 5, a year after Quirks manifest in children. He was teased at school mercilessly for not having a Quirk and was called Quirkless by the other kids, including his former best friend Kacchan but that all changed on his 5th birthday. He woke up and saw the stuff in his room was moved closer to him and his fingers sparked with green electricity, also the papers in his room moved around too but he didn't know why. He busted out of his room and showed his mom who immediately took him back to the Quirk Scientist and proceeded to yell at him for lying about him not having a Quirk. The poor man was shaking and decided to test Izuku again, so here they are now, just waiting for the results.

"Incredible..." the man breathed out.

Izuku stopped kicking his legs when the scientist said that. What was his Quirk that made the scientist say "Incredible?" It must be good, hopefully.

"What's wrong?" Inko asked.

He turned to them with a cough, "Forgive me, but instead of your son having a Quirk...it's something else."

"What do you mean? Is it dangerous?" She asked franctically.

"No, I assure you that what your son has is not dangerous, in fact its incredible." He promised her.

"What is it?"

"Are you familiar with the term, "Esper?" Midoriya-san?" He asked.

"Esper? Are you saying that my son is-!"

"Indeed I am," he confirmed, "Your son is the very first Esper user to walk amongst Quirk users."

Inko covered her mouth with both hands. Her son was an Esper! Just like...

"I'm sorry to ask this, but you does your family have a history of Esper users?" He asked suddenly.

"Y-Yes, my grandmother was Esper and my mother is one, too," Inko confirmed, "I remember a long time ago my mother told me that the Midoriya's come from a long line of Esper users, but my generation was skipped."

"I see," he wrote that information down, "And does it have a history of manifesting late or early?"

She thought about it, "The Midoriya family line has always been girls and their powers came at the age of 4, the same time as Quirks do. Izuku is the very first boy of our line."

Izuku didn't understand what his mom was talking about but it had to be important because they got so serious all of a sudden.

The science man did that thinking pose like the people on the detective show would do sometimes.

"Here's my theory on that, since he's the first born male of the Midoriya line that means his Esper abilities are far stronger." He theorized.

"You really think that?" Inko questioned.

He turned went over to the board and wrote something down, "I do actually. See, Esper has a different meaning than Quirk. Esper translates to "Ability User," while Quirk translates to "Individuality." Since Espers are believed to be a myth people will believe that your son's Quirks are a form of Mutation since he doesn't have a combination of you and your husband's Quirks."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good."

"I agree, in my professional opinion its best that people believe your son has a Dual Quirk instead of being an Esper." The man told her seriously.

"Dual Quirks are a combination of two separate ones, right?" She asked just to be sure.

"Correct, now as for what your son's Esper abilities are, which I will classify as Dual Quirks for his own protection are called, "Electrokenesis and Vector Manioulation." He wrote down.

"Electrokenesis and Vector Manioulation?"

He put his notepad down and brought a piece of paper closer to Izuku and watched as it stuck to him, making him giggle.

"Your son has the power to generate and manipulate electricity," he explained, "Not only that, but your son might also be able to sense all phenomenon related to his power. He also has his own electric and magnetic field, as well as processing electromagnetic information either subconsciously or unconsciously."

Inko gave him a confused look so elaborated, "In other words he's a powerful lightning user."

She nodded, "And the other one?"

"Ah, now the other one took me by surprise," he admitted, "Now onto Vector Manipulation. This ability has similar properties to Particle accelerators that use electromagnetic fields to propel charged particles to nearly light speed. In my opinion its more similar to Synchrotron, which allows the manipulation of acceleration quantum particles. I believe that your son having this ability might allow scientists to get close in understanding the truth of the universe and the laws that govern it."

Inko unconsciously held her son, "Are you saying they might try to experiment on my son?"

"That's a definite possibility, which is why its best no one knows about the true extent of it." He said honestly.

"Thank you." She thanked the man.

"You're welcome," he said, "Now his Vector Manipulation ability is based on Vector Transformation, that allows him to control vectors of magnitude and direction. This also allows him to influence objects that have vectors such as, bullets, heat, and electricity. He can also use it offensively and defensively."

While Inko was proud that her son turned out to be an Esper, she was worried he might not be able to control his two abilities properly. To prove her point, her son was still letting out little sparks of electricity but it didn't appear to bothering him all that much.

"Can I..." Izuku hesitated a little as he spoke, "Can I still be a hero?"

Her heart clenched at his hesitation and frowned at herself for giving up on her son so quickly, instead of supporting him.

The scientist smiled at the boy with hopeful eyes, "Yes, you can become a hero."

Izuku beamed at him before turning to his mom, "Did you hear that, mom?! I can be a hero!"

She smiled, "I heard sweetie. Since you're on holiday why don't we go and visit grandma? She's been asking to see you."

"Really?! We can go see grandma?!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes, we can!"

"Yay!" He jumped off the stool, going over to the door.

Inko stood up and bowed to the man, "Thank you for telling me everything I needed to know and for keeping it a secret."

"You're very welcome, Midoriya-san." He smiled at the woman.

The two members of the Midoriya family left with smiles on their faces. One, knowing that he can become a hero after all, and the other knowing her mother would be able to help Izuku in controlling his Esper abilities.

* * *

Izuku was very happy. He now had a Quirk, and not just one, but two Quirks. He could finally become what he always wanted, a hero! Now he was going to tell his grandmother the good news! He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he tells her.

"We're here, Izuku." He heard his mother say.

Looking out the window he smiled widely when he recognized the long road that would take them to his grandmother's house. Unable to contain his excitement he grabbed his mothers hand and practically dragged her off the bus station.

"We're here, mom! We're really here!" Izuku letting out tiny sparks of electricity.

Inko smiled, noticing the brightness her son always expressed was back and wanted it to stay. The reason it was lost in the first place was because her son was being bullied at school for not having a Quirk, well in a sense he doesn't but that's no excuse to bully someone just because they're different. She knew enough about how those who don't have Quirks are treated poorly, and some even resort to suicide because they're unable to handle such prejudice. There was no way in hell she was going to let her son go through that, not anymore. Things will be different this time, this time she'll be supportive like she should have from the very beginning.

 **Location-Midoriya Family House**

Inko wasn't surprised her mother was already outside waiting for them with a smile. Her mother's Esper ability was Precognition, the ability of Future Sight, so even if Inko called to let her know she still would've guessed they were coming.

"Baa-chan!" Izuku ran towards the woman, embracing her with a happy smile which she returned.

"Its so good to see you, Izu-chan. How are you doing?" She asked, giving him a warm smile.

He gave her and excited grin, "Guess what, baa-chan? I went to the doctor today and he said I can be a hero!"

"I see, that's wonderful news." She said, rubbing his head gently making him giggle.

Inko then approached, "Mother..."

"I know. How long is he off school for?" She asked.

"Two weeks," Inko told her, "The school decided to give the students a two week holiday, and I'm glad they did."

Inko's mother's eyes grew cold, "Ah, as am I."

Izuku tilted his head slightly at his grandmother's sudden angry expression but didn't get the chance to ask about it as the door behind them slid opened revealing an elderly man with strong features.

"Ah, I thought I heard the voice of my favorite grandson." He said.

Inko sighed, "Father, he's your only grandson."

"That's why he's my favorite." He stated.

"Jii-chan!" Izuku hugged the stern man who huffed in amusement and hugged him back.

"Izuku, why don't we go in the backyard and let these two talk for a bit?" He suggested.

"Okay!" Izuku nodded as the two of them walked inside the house, leaving the two women alone to talk.

Inko adressed her mother while her son and father did whatever they wanted, "He's not a Quirk user."

"But he is an Esper." Her mother stated. Inko's mother, Midoriya Sara was an Esper user along with the other women of their family line. Sara's Esper ability Precognition was highly sought after back in the day when Heroes were just starting to be recognized and depended on. She worked with both the Police Force and Heroes to help predict events that would soon happen, and every time she was right. When she got married however she decided that was the time to retire, so without a word to those of the Police Force and Heroes she worked along side with, she disappeared allowed her whereabouts to remain unknown. Those with with Quirks that could see into the future where highly sought after, just like those with Healing Quirks. She will not let her ability be used by anyone and her husband agreed with her. Her husband, Midoriya Hideshi's Quirk ability is known as "Aero" a Quirk that allows him to manipulate wind and its very powerful. The two of them were made for each other.

"Yes, I can't give him the training she needs, that's why I brought him here." Inko told her.

Sara gave her daughter an understanding smile, "I'll train my grandson to control his powerful abilities, and Inko?"

"Yes?" A soft hand touched her cheek and a kind motherly smile was given.

"You are a _great_ mother," Sara emphasized, "Stop doubting yourself. I didn't raise you to have doubts about your abilities as a parent."

Inko sniffled before hugging her mother, crying on her shoulder and made a promise to never give up on her son, ever again.

* * *

Izuku was sitting lotus style just as his grandfather asked him too. His eyes were closed and he was trying to visualize the electricity flowing inside and outside of his body. Hence what he was doing now, his grandfather told him that this is very important and that he cannot be impatient. He was starting to feel something course throughout his whole body and slowly but surely felt a spark build up in his hands, curious he opened his eyes and gushed seeing small green electric balls in the palm of his hands. In his excitement he turned to his grandfather, "Jii-chan, look! I did it!"

Hideshi smiled, "That you have. Keep concentrating on it, though."

"Mm!" Izuku closed his eyes again and concentrated.

Hideshi smiled as he heard footsteps, "All done with your talk?"

"As a matter of fact we are," Sara said, sitting down next to him in the meditation room while Inko sat down on his other side, "How's our grandson doing?"

"I'm happy to report he'd doing well so far," he reported, "What was his other ability?"

"Um, the man said it was called "Vector." Inko said.

"Vector Manipulation, a very powerful ability if used properly. But since this is our grandson I'm talking about I have no doubt he will be able to control it." Hideshi said confidently.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Sara smiled.

"Is it that dangerous?" Inko questioned.

"In the wrong hands, or if the individual is unable to control it properly." Sara explained, "I was told that the ability existed but wasn't quite sure if I'd get the chance to see it."

Inko sighed, "Its a good thing I brought him here after all."

"I have fond memories of when you were his age," Hideshi smiled nostalgically, "Always moving things around with your Quirk, it was very cute of you."

"Father!" Inko blushed.

Sara giggled at their antics, "Baa-chan, baa-chan!" She looked over and saw Izuku approach her with his hands generating green electric balls, "I made them bigger!"

"So I see, are you ready to train alot while you're here Izuku?" Sara asked.

"Mm! I'll train real hard and become a strong her like Baa-chan!" Izuku smiled.

Sara gave him a smile that was all knowing, "I know you will."

 **Two Weeks Later**

Izuku spent the whole time at his grandmother's place training. He'd shown vast improvement so quickly, proving he was indeed of Midoriya blood. Their family line held not only strong abilities, but intelligence as well, which will serve Izuku well with his Vector ability. The boy was very smart in fact proving their point that even at 5 years old Izuku was special. However, as special he may be Sara made sure to drill it in him that no matter how powerful and special a person might be there always be someone better. She also told him bluntly that she didn't want him hanging around Bakugo Katsuki anymore, either. After Izuku told her that he was bullied for being Quirkless and who the instigator was she told him that he was no longer a 'friend,' but a bully. Izuku was about to protest before he stopped as his grandmother was always right, that and both his mother and grandfather agreed with her. Izuku was sad that he was losing his friend but his grandmother told him that he was about to make a new one very soon. Izuku was excited and asked her when he would meet his new friend.

Sure enough on that Friday, Izuku would meet his 'new friend' and create a stronger bond.

* * *

Izuku was happy to spend the last day at his grandmother's to go somewhere with them. They were currently in Mie Prefecture, which is part of the Kansai region on Honshu Island. He had never been here before and was bouncing on his feet as he walked around with his mother and grandparents, eyeing the many buildings and people.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sara asked, smiling down at her grandson.

"Yes!" Izuku grinned.

Sara chuckled, "Are you hungry? There's a mochi shop right over there."

Inko smiled, "Its been so long since I had mochi."

"That it has," Hideshi agreed, "You would eat the stuff whenever you could."

"Father!"

Sara and Izuku walked inside the mochi shop, as the father and daughter continued to tease each other. Izuku saw the mountain of mochi that were on display with wide eyes of astonishment.

 _'_ _So many...'_ he stared into the glass window, his hands touching the glass. Another set of hands came up next to his making him turn to his left. Right next to him was a girl who looked to be about his age with fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has micro-bangs which sweep to her left. She was wearing a green shirt with long sleeves, a pink skirt, and brown shoes. Both children stared at each other before smiling with small blushes on their cheeks.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Hello!" Izuku greeted back.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you!" Ochako introduced.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, and I like your shirt!" Izuku complimented.

"Thanks, I like yours, too!" Ochako smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Do you like mochi, Izuku-kun?" Ochako asked.

Izuku blushed, "I-Izuku-kun?"

Ochako panicked a little, "I'm sorry, was that bad?"

"N-No!" He shook his head, "Its just that...no ones ever called me by my first name before. You're the first."

"O-Oh, um, can I still call you Izuku-kun...?" Ochako asked, fidgeting in place.

"S-Sure! And can I call you O-Ochako?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

Izuku's smiled brightened up even more. Maybe this was the person his grandmother was talking about. The person who will become his new friend!

Speaking of said grandmother, she along with Inko, Hideshi, and Ochako's parents were watching Izuku and Ochako's interaction with a smile. Sara's prediction was correct when she said Izuku will have a new friend soon, and this girl was who she was talking about.

"Looks like they hit it off, just as I predicted." She muttered with a smile.

"Eh?" Ochako's mother said.

"Oh nothing dear, just an old woman having one of her private thoughts." Sara giggled mischievously.

Hideshi, who heard what his wife said rolled his eyes. His wife may give prediction but she was just as predictable herself.

The five adults talked while Izuku and Ochako talked to each other about many things they liked, from heroes, to food, and anything else.

"My Quirk is Zero Gravity." Ochako smiled.

"Zero Gravity?"

Ochako decided to demonstrate by touching a chair, allowing it to float, "The small pads on the tip of my fingers let anything I touch float just like this. I can lift heavy things too and it doesn't even bother me because it doesn't have any gravity."

"Wow! That's amazing Ochako!" He complimented, "I bet you can save a lot of people with your Quirk!"

She blushed, "Thanks, oh, by the way what's you're Quirk?"

He showed her two fingers, "I have two."

"Two?" She didn't understand at first but then got it, "You have two Quirks?!"

"Yep. Electrokenesis and Vector Ma-Ma-"

"Vector Manipulation, honey." Inko helped him.

"Right, Manipulation! Vector Manipulation!" Izuku grinned.

"Wow...you have two Quirks..." Ochako looked at him in awe.

He gave her an embarrassed smile, "Thank you, but I'm still practicing with them," pointing his finger at her nose he gave it a light shock that made her nose twitch, "See? I can send out small shocks like this, but Jii-chan says I still have to practice with it."

"Oh, what about the Vector one?" She asked.

Izuku thought about it before answering, "It lets me control Vector's. That's what Baa-chan told me."

"That's amazing, Izuku-kun! You'll be the strongest hero ever!" Ochako praised.

"So will you!" He told her.

"Me?"

"Yeah! I like my Quirks, but yours still sounds cool!" He told her honestly.

Ochako did something he wasn't expecting. She gave him a hug that made him freeze in place but he soon hugged her back, still confused by the sudden move.

"Thank you for saying that to me." He heard her mumble near his ear.

He smiled, "You're welcome."

She broke the hug and held his hands, "Let's be friends! That is...if you want to..."

He squeezed her hands with eagerness, "I want to! I want to be Ochako's friend!"

She grinned happily before sticking her pinky finger out, "Then let's make a promise to each other! That we'll be heroes!"

He grinned back, "Mm! But, we should be hero partners!"

"Yeah!"

The promise was sealed with a pinky promise. A bond has forged between two children who will soon carve a path together.

* * *

When it was time to go, both children were understandably upset but knew this wouldn't be the last time they see each other. Inko and Ochako's parents exchanged numbers so their children could talk to each other much to their liking.

Izuku was holding Sara's hand as she walked them to the bust stop. The smile on his face was so big that he couldn't help himself. He made a new friend and she was really pretty, too.

"Baa-chan?"

"Hm?"

Izuku looked down as he spoke, "Ochako...I thought she looked really pretty."

Sara giggled, "Is that so? Make sure you tell her that next time. And who knows? She might think you look pretty handsome."

"Is handsome a good thing?" Izuku asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Trust me, its very good," Sara assured him, "You two have become tied together, and the bond between you two will continue to grow," she stopped suddenly, crouching down before her grandson, "Listen to me, Izuku. You must continue to train in order to control your abilities. That means you must not hesitate, no matter what anyone tells you, no matter how hard they try to tear you down, no matter what cruel things are said to you. You...can overcome any obstacle, do you understand?"

Izuku was taken by his grandmother's serious eyes and understood what she was trying to say to him. His once friend Kacchan who he will now start to call Bakugo called him Deku and Quirkless all the time, making Izuku hesitate to speak up to him or fight back.

But no more.

 _"_ _Then let's make a promise to each other! That we'll be heroes together!"_

He made a promise with Ochako, and promised her they would become partners. Partners look out for each other and always have each other's back no matter what!

Giving his grandmother a determined look he answered, "I understand, baa-chan! I'll...I'll become strong! I'll become a strong hero just like you!"

Sara smiled as she hugged her grandson, "I know you will. I thought so from the moment you were born, that you will become a great hero."

With those parting words she saw them off, her smile never leaving her face, "The new generation will finish what we started. May you children forever keep your hopes and dreams alive in this new era."

For this nightmare finally ends...with all of you.

* * *

School was back and the children were currently playing outside as it was now recess time. Izuku was outside with the other children, but he didn't play with them as the other kids didn't want to play with someone who was "Quirkless." Normally that would bother him, but after spending time and talking with his grandparents he refused to let their taunts bother him anymore. Last night he looked up ways to have a personality opposite from his own. He looked up in the dictionary what word describes what he's looking for and eventually found it.

Apathy

According to the words that were under the word Apathy, it means to have a not caring attitude and without interest. He sat down on his bed in a lotus position, thinking about all of the abuse Bakugo and his friend put him through, along with his classmates who ignored him like he didn't exist. It really hurt. Then he thought about Ochako and her smiling face that washed away all of those negative feelings. He'd already decided. Just like his baa-chan said, no matter what they say he couldn't hesitate anymore, so he won't.

He heard what sounded like a 'meow' coming from on top of the tree he was leaning against. Getting up from the tree he looked up and did indeed see a small kitten that was crouched down on one of the tree branches, trembling in fright.

 _'_ _Oh, no!'_ He felt sorry for the poor thing and tried to figure out how to get it down. His Electrokinesis? No, that would only hurt it. Vector Manipulation, maybe? Well, he still doesn't know how it works and now would be the right time to use it as a form of practice.

"Hey, Bakugo, what's Deku doing over there?" One of the kids asked Bakugo who currently had the ball in his hand. They were currently playing dodgeball and Bakugo's team was winning of course because they had Bakugo on their team. The explosive user turned to see what his lackey was talking about and saw Deku staring up at a tree like an idiot.

"Oi Deku, why are you out here with us that have 'Quirks?' Get lost!" Bakugo yelled.

Bakugo along with everyone else were expecting a reaction but Izuku wasn't paying them any mind as he was still worried about the cat.

"He's ignoring you."

"Is he crazy?"

Bakugo didn't appreciate being ignored by some Quirkless loser, "Don't ignore me, loser!" He threw the dodgeball he was holding at Izuku, expecting it to hit him only for it to explode caused by green electricity.

It was silent on the playground. None of the other kids were expecting 'Deku' to have a Quirk since he was Quirkless. Or he was supposed to be at least, but then what was that?

Izuku himself still hadn't notice, trying to decided whether to use his Electrokenesis or Vector Manipulation.

"What...?"

"I thought he was Quirkless!"

Bakugo stared in disbelief as he saw what remained of the dodgeball, which was nothing but ash. Deku had a Quirk? This whole time he had a Quirk?! So he lied about not having one this whole time?! Was he making fun of him?! He was seething as his hands glowed, "DEKU!" He charged at the boy who still had his back to him and everyone else. As Bakugo's fist made contact with Izuku's back, he was sent flying backwards by some invisible shield. He landed on the ground on his back, propping himself up on his elbows as he tried to process what just happened. The other children were confused too, Izuku just used lightning, so what was that?

"Wait, what was that?"

"Was that...another Quirk?"

"No way!"

"But we just saw it! He has to have two Quirks!"

"I don't believe it!"

Izuku, who was still oblivious to his surroundings decided to use his Vector ability to help get the kitten down. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated the air around him as he created two high powered tornadoes behind him that allowed him to levitate and reach the tree branch. Sitting on the branch, he reached his hand out towards the frightened kitten, "Its okay." He said gently, waiting patiently for the kitten to come over to him. The little guy went over to him slowly before sniffing Izuku's fingers and licking it, proving he trusted the child. With a smile Izuku grabbed the kitten gently before using his Vector ability to get him back down from the tree branch, landing safely on the ground.

"You got separated from your mama, right? Let's go look for her together!" Izuku said with a smile, giggling when the kitten licked his nose. As he walked away from the playground, he was still unaware of the faces of the other children who'd seen what he'd just did, including Bakugo.

Looks like Izuku wasn't so Quirkless after all.

As for Izuku himself, he couldn't wait to tell Ochako the good news about him getting a kitten down from a tree. He couldn't wait to tell her.

As soon as school let out, Izuku wasted no time in packing his things and running out the door. He spotted his mom, running up to her with a beaming smile, "Mom, guess what!"

"What?" Inko questioned, amused by her son's excited tone.

Izuku looked around before gesturing for his mom to bend down so he could tell her something. She humored him and crouched down to his eyes level, "I used my Vector Quirk to get kitten down from a tree." He whispered.

Inko wanted to scold him, but didn't since her son used it to save a helpless little kitten. The smile on his face was just too pure and honest to scold. Hand in hand, the two members of the Midoriya family walked home and Inko noticed the children were pointing at her son and whispering things but she didn't want to hear what they were saying about her son.

She no longer cared.

When they got home, Izuku immediately went towards the phone and dialed the number Ochako's parents gave to his mother and spoke to his friend. He told her how he saved a helpless kitten from a tree and felt warm when his friend called him a 'hero' for it. After talking on the phone for what felt like an hour the two children hung up and got ready for dinner.

As Izuku lay in his bed with a small smile on his face, he did wonder why his classmates and Kacchan were staring at him the way they did. Oh, well, it probably wasn't all that important anyway.

Except...his classmates made it important.

* * *

 **~Always By Your Side~**


	2. Always By Your Side

Izuku continued to train with his abilities. He made his very own schedule, Monday, practice Electrokenesis, Tuesday, Vector training, Wednesday, and so on. Izuku discovered he could lift things with his vector ability instead of just making himself fly, which he was still getting the hang of. He was doing the breathing techniques his grandfather told him to do and that was helping him control his abilities much better, too. As he was training, he noticed something when he was at school that he hadn't noticed before. The other kids were smiling and even talking to him, which was a first since they would always ignore and make fun of him. That's why when they put on those smiles of their's he kept his distance. He wasn't as dumb as Bakugo always said he was, his eyes were very observant to many things including people's emotions. Right away, he could tell that the smiles on his classmates faces were fake. Not real or sincere at all. His grandmother was right, she told him that when his classmates found out he had two 'Quirks' they would try to suck up to him.

He didn't like it.

Another thing he didn't like was the fact that Bakugo had challenged him, which made him confused. Izuku refused and walked away, not seeing a reason to accept Bakugo's challenge. He heard a weird sound and proceeded to turn behind him, spotting Bakugo on the ground, saying curse words. Izuku was about to help him up when a punch was sent his way, but was blocked again by some invisible force that sent Bakugo flying backwards again.

His heart broke at the sight.

This proved that Bakugo would never see him as a friend ever again. His only friend was Ochako. He understands that now. Dejected by Bakugo's obvious animosity towards him, he walked away sadly, not even hearing Bakugo's words behind him.

Listening to Ochako's voice when he called her made him feel better as he told her about Bakugo. Ochako told him that it was okay that Bakugo didn't want to be friend anymore, because she'll always be his friend no matter what. This brought a smile to his face when she said those words. He was so glad he met Ochako and so glad she wanted to be his friend.

There were times he wished the two of them could always be together and wondered if Ochako felt the same as he did. Ochako told him how she was enjoying school and was making a lot of friends, but said the friendship they have is special. That made him feel good inside. Ochako was special to him, too.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

He looked like he was struggling to say what he wanted to say but pushed forward with these feelings inside him.

"I think...I think Ochako means a lot to me." He confessed.

Inko stopped eating momentarily before she gave her son the biggest smile he had ever seen. It made him scared for some reason.

"My, is that so?" Inko said with a sweet smile that made Izuku's spine shiver.

"Y-Yeah..."

She stood up suddenly with stars in her eyes, "I know what we should do! We should have a sleepover between you two!"

"E-Eh? A sleepover?" He stuttered.

"Yes, a sleepover! You two are going to have a sleepover when your school lets out for Spring Break!" Inko told him with a smile.

"Really?! Yay!" He said happily but then paused, "Wait, are boys and girls allowed to have sleepovers with each other?"

"They are!" Inko assured him.

Izuku smiled then hopped off his chair, "I'm gonna go call Ochako and tell her!"

"You do that, sweetie!" Inko said as he headed towards the phone. She stayed in the kitchen with a cunning smile on her face, "If this sleepover is a success, Ochako-chan might become my new daughter in law soon!"

Poor Izuku and Ochako had no idea about Inko's scheme.

* * *

Spring Break came a lot faster than Izuku had expected, but he wasn't complaining. He'd been looking forward to it because his friend Ochako was coming over to spend the whole Spring Break with him. He couldn't remember the last time he had a sleepover with someone because it had been so long. The only time was with...

His eyes glazed over as he remembered who the last person was he had a sleepover with. Bakugo Katsuki, who he used to call Kacchan would invite him over to his place to watch Hero TV and see All Might beat up the bad guys. Bakugo said he wanted to be a hero that was better than All Might, Izuku said he wanted to be a hero to save others just like his grandmother did. He remembered how Bakugo said that was lame and that was the first time Izuku had gotten angry at the blonde and told him to never say mean things about his grandmother ever again. Bakugo didn't mention anything about his grandmother after that, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to eventually.

When he told Ochako his grandmother used to be a hero, she gave his grandmother a look of amazement. His grandmother used her ability to help the Police catch the bad guys and helped some Pro Heroes, too. His grandpa was also strong. He asked how the two of them and was confused when they said, 'We'll tell you when you're older.'

What did that mean?

There was a noise, the same noise that a train makes when it reaches its destination that brought him back to reality. The doors opened and he spotted his friend getting off the train with her own backpack and a smile on her face. As soon a s she spotted Izuku she ran over to him bubbling with excitement.

"Izuku-kun!" Ochako smiled.

"Ochako!" Izuku smiled back.

"I'm so excited! I've never been to a sleepover before!" She told him.

"I have, but it'll be better with you!" He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Inko was busy talking to Ochako's parents while the children talked about how fun the sleepover was going to be. The two women were whispering something that made Ochako's father nervous but knew he had no say and simply gave up. Ochako hugged her parents, bidding them a farewell before she stood next to Izuku and waved them off with a smile.

Inko grabbed both their hands, "Now then, lets get going shall we?"

"Yes!" Both children smiled as they left the train station and headed off.

 **Location-Midoriya Residence**

Inko opened the door to her and Izuku's apartment, "Welcome to our home, Ochako-chan."

"P-Pardon the intrusion!" Ochako stuttered as she walked inside the apartment, letting her eyes wander around, "Its so nice..."

"Thank you, sweetie." Inko smiled at the girl's polite personality that was similar to her son's. She couldn't wait for the two of them to start dating, then they'll get married, AND HAVE LOTS OF GRANDCHILDREN FOR HER TO SPOIL! Inko wasn't even aware she was giggling creepily but the children did and backed away from her slowly.

"M-Mom...?" Izuku called out to the woman.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" Inko asked sweetly.

"N-No!" Both children shook their heads.

"Good! Izuku, why don't you show Ochako-chan to your room while I get some snacks prepared, okay?" She said.

"Okay!" Izuku took her hand and dragged her to his room all the while not seeing her red cheeks.

"Here's my room." Izuku opened the door and showed her the inside of his room.

Ochako's eyes took in Izuku's room and noticed how clean it was, and that he had a lot of books around.

"Why do you have so many books?" She asked.

"Oh, grandma told me that I can read them when I'm old enough." He explained.

"Why?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know. But I'll wait to read it when I'm old enough just like I promised." He smiled.

Ochako smiled back as she sat her backpack down on his bed and sat on it, "I really do like your room. It feels nice."

Izuku sat next to her, "Thanks. I bet your room looks really good, too."

She started kicking her legs back and forth, "No way! Izuku-kun's room is definitely better than mine!"

He blushed and brought his attention to the floor, "Its been a long time since I've had a friend come over."

"Eh, don't you have other friends, Izuku-kun?" She asked.

He shook his head sadly, "No. I...had a best friend, but he doesn't see me as a friend anymore."

"Why?" She couldn't understand why nobody would be his friend. Izuku was kind and a lot of interesting things to talk about, too.

Izuku was nervous to tell her the whole truth but something deep inside told him Ochako wasn't like them. She would be understanding and wouldn't judge him like his classmates, or give him the cold shoulder.

She's different.

Izuku looked her right in the eyes, determined to say what he had to say, "Its because...I didn't always have a Quirk." He saw the look of surprise on her face as he revealed he didn't always have a Quirk, "I didn't get it at 4 like everybody else, and because of that I was called Quirkless a lot and nobody wanted to be around me. Kacch-Bakugo was the first person to start bullying and saying mean things to me. Everyone else followed what he did." Out of the corner of his eye he could feel the sadness coming off of her, "We used to be best friend, but since he got his Quirk before me...he doesn't see me as a friend anymore." He felt himself be engulfed in a hug by Ochako and heard her sniffle making him turn his head fully at her. She looked up with water welled up in her eyes.

"Ochako..."

"You don't need them!" She yelled suddenly, making him jump.

"E-Eh...?"

She grabbed both of his hands this time, "You don't need those meanies! Izuku-kun has me as his friend now! So forget about them!"

Izuku was speechless but smiled as his cheeks were tinted red and he squeezed her hands with a feeling of appreciation, "Thank you, Ochako...thank you..." he really meant it too. The smile he received in return made his chest act funny, but he didn't dislike it.

He won't take this friendship for granted, or Ochako's kindness for granted either.

* * *

Three days of Spring Break have passed already and both Izuku and Ochako we're enjoying it to the fullest. Izuku remembered how Ochako told him that Space Hero Thirteen was her favorite hero, so when Hero TV came on showing him he made sure to tell her. The squeal and hug she gave him was worth it as she watched her favorite hero on screen. Space Hero Thirteen was pretty cool, and his Quirk was impressive too. Its good for a lot of things really, like offensive, defensive, and other things.

For those three days the two of them would go to the park, the same park where Izuku and Katsuki used to play together before he got his Quirk and started acting arrogant. It would always be just the two of them there, which was a good thing because Ochako told him that if she ever met Katsuki Bakugo she would slap him. Hard. Izuku merely nodded his head as he saw how scary her eyes looked.

The two of them practiced their Quirks together too. Since they decided to be a hero duo it was best to start practicing with each other so they could understand the limit of their own abilities and the strength and weaknesses of them, too. Ochako still threw up a little when she used her Quirk for too long but Izuku was always there to rub her back in order to make her feel better.

Izuku realized he could lift magnetic things thanks to his Electrokenesis ability, but he couldn't lift heavy things yet. He wasn't strong enough. He could lift things with his Vector ability too, he could lift up a trash can easily but when he tried to lift the park bench off the ground he fell to the floor, sweating a little. Ochako dabbed some sweat off his forehead as he gave her a weak smile. They weren't there yet when it came to their abilities, but the more they trained, the more they would get better at it so they would keep trying.

"Hey, Izuku-kun?" Ochako said.

"Hm?" Izuku hummed, having a popsicle in his mouth.

Ochako gave him a nervous glance, "Where's your dad?"

Izuku took the popsicle out of his mouth as the atmosphere changed. Ochako started freaking out, "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

"He's not allowed to see me."

Ochako stopped having her freak out and gave him a confused look, "He's not allowed to see you?" He nodded, "Why?"

He finished off his popsicle and answered her question, "Because he did something bad."

"What did he do?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, but grandma said that mom told him not to come near me ever again. When I tried to ask what he did she told me not to worry."

"Oh..." Ochako wanted to ask if his father was a villain but refrained from doing so. She was curious to know what he tried to do to her friend that was so bad that his mom told him to stay away.

Her chest tightened the more she thought about it.

Why?

Izuku saw that on his stick it read 'WINNER' making him grin happily. Looks like he and Ochako will be getting free popsicles for a month. Yay! This was turning out to the be the best Spring Break ever.

Or so he thought.

 **Location-Convinient Store**

Inko, Izuku, and Ochako were walking through the store to get some things, the older Midoriya was keeping an eye on the children as they went towards the snacks. Inko didn't feel comfortable leaving the children at home so she took them with her.

Izuku and Ochako were scanning the snack isle to see what looked good to them. They picked out a few things and brought them over to Inko who took the items and put them in the bag, and just when she was about to go over to the register there was a loud noise.

 **BANG!**

Everyone froze, not moving a muscle as they heard a gun go off in the store. There was a man in a black hoodie with yellow eyes that were slit like a lizards with green scales.

"Nobody move!" He pointed the gun at a random shopper making her shriek, "If any one of you moves a muscle I'll start shooting!"

Another gun shot was heard as there was another robber with an AK-47, "Listen to what we say and we might let you out of here alive. _If_ we feel like it." He said the last part with a smirk.

One of the cashier's moved a little before freezing in place when another gun was pointed right at the back of his head, "Didn't we tell you not to move, huh?!" A female voice snarled at him.

Izuku and Ochako were immediately held by Inko as she tried to shield them from looking at the three scary people. Both children were scared and held the woman tightly as they shivered in her arms. Of all the times for there to be a robbery it would have to be today?!

"Now listen up!" The lizard like man who was assumed to be the leader spoke, "We're going to be using all of you as hostages while we run this joint! And when the Police and Hero's show up...we'll use you lot as human shields!"

The scared people gasped, but he wasn't done.

"And if we get bored, then we'll just kill you!" He smirked as his two lackeys laughed.

Izuku couldn't believe what was happening right now. Why were these people doing this? He could feel Ochako trembling next to him in fear so he grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Its okay, Ochako." He tried his best to show her through his eyes that everything will be okay.

She seemed to understand the gesture and squeezed his hand right back and gave a small nod. These people were scary, very scary, but if Izuku says everything's alright then she would believe him.

Meanwhile outside the Police Force had already arrived and surrounded the place and were waiting for any Pro Hero's that were available to show up. There was a man in front of the police cars, it was a tall man with short black hair and black eyes. He wears a signature tan overcoat and a matching hat. He also sports a black suit underneath with matching slacks and dress shoes.

This man's full name was Naomasa Tsukauchi, a member of the Police Force and friend to a certain Pro Hero that everyone knows.

Naomasa didn't like this at all. He knew the three people in there weren't just ordinary robbers. They were part of a gang that was known for having individual with dangerous Quirks that attack people randomly. By the time the Police Force finally get a hit on their location they're already gone.

Black Arachnid.

They stayed quiet over the past three years, so why are they acting now? The possibility of this being random is low, very low. Which means that this was planned.

"Naomasa-san, here!" One of the police officers handed him a megaphone.

He took it, "Thank you," he dismissed the officer, **_"Can you hear me in there, members of Black Arachnid?! My name is Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, we have the building surrounded! Let the people in the store go free and we can settle this peacefully!"_** He knew they weren't going to comply with that request, but he had to make time for All Might to get here. The door's opened and officers already had their guns ready to fire but ceased when they saw one of the Black Arachnid members was holding one of the customers hostage.

"Do not fire! I repeat, do not fire! He has a hostage!" One of the officers yelled.

The Black Arachnid member smirked as he pressed the gun to the woman's head, "That's right! If you bastards move a single muscle I'll blow her fucking brains out!" He threatened, pressing the gun even closer to the woman's temple as she trembled with tears threatening to leak out.

Naomasa's brows furrowed as he knew the man wasn't making an empty threat. Their group has killed before and wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone in the store should they try to interfere.

 _'Dammit!'_ He could see in the store window that there were two children in there. One with green hair, and the other with brown. He couldn't see what their expressions were but he didn't need to know for it was obvious those children were terrified.

"We're running the show now! If you don't want us to start killing then you better bring 300 million yen here asap! If you clowns even so much as think about trying to take us out..." his finger played with the trigger on the gun and the woman whined in fear, "Well, lets just say things will get bloody real quick!"

Naomasa clenched his fists as the man dragged the terrified woman back in the store. They have no choice to to comply because otherwise everyone in the store was in grave danger and they couldn't risk their safety.

 **"I AM..."** Naomasa breathed in a sigh of relief when he heard that famous catchphrase, **"HERE!"** Just as he was stressing when All Might would get here, the man shows up.

"Am I ever glad to see you." Naomasa said.

 **"Forgive me for not getting here sooner, but there was something else that needed my attention. What's the situation?"** All Might asked.

"Bad," Naomasa turned his attention back over to the store's entrance, "They're holding the customers in there as hostages and are demanding a large sum of money. They won't hesitate to start killing them if we don't comply with their demands, and considering who we're up against we need to be careful about this."

 **"What do you mean?"**

Naomasa gave him the side eye, "Black Arachnid."

All Might gasped before his face became serious, **"So they've come out of hiding, huh? But why now?"**

"I don't know, but we need to hurry up and get those people out of the store. There are children in there, too." Naomasa frowned with worry.

AlL Might clenched is fists tightly, realizing that he would be putting the people in there in a lot more danger if he tried busting in there.

What the _hell_ were they going to do?

Back inside the store, the three members of Black Arachnid had gathered all of the hostages in a circle. Inko was still holding the two children close to her and Izuku was still holding Ochako's hand, refusing to let go of her. He still couldn't understand why these people were doing this. He eyed the spider like symbol on the back of their jackets and wondered if it symbolized something for them.

The feel of his hand being gripped lightly dragged him out of his thoughts as he looked over at Ochako. Judging by her expression it seems she's calmed down a little but was still frightened. As if feeling his worried eyes on her, she tried her best to give him a smile but it still showed how scared she was.

He leaned in and whispered, "Its okay. I won't let them hurt you or mom, I promise."

She seemed to take comfort in that promise and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Izuku frowned. These people were bad and they were scaring everyone here in the store. They even threatened to kill everyone if anyone tries to move a muscle, and he wasn't strong enough to fight all three of them.

 _'What should I do...Baa-chan.'_

"Those assholes decide to give up the money yet?" The female robber asked.

"Nah, but I heard All Might out there. You think he's gonna try to bust in here?" One of the males asked.

"With all of these hostages here," the one with the lizard like features smirked, "Not even the number #1 hero is that stupid. They have no choice but to do as we say because we're serious. But...it wouldn't hurt to keep one hostage as collateral."

"Sounds good to me." The female smirked.

"So, who wants to volunteer?" the male next to her said, looking at the hostages.

Everyone huddled closer together and Inko tightened her hold on Izuku and Ochako, but apparently that was a bad move for the robbers decided who they were going to use as collateral.

"Get up, you fucking brat!" The female ordered, pointing her gun at Izuku.

Izuku's heart froze as the female bad guy demanded he get up. He could feel his mother's grip on him tighten, Ochako did the same thing. His mother wouldn't let go of him and neither did Ochako, looking up at his mother's face he saw her face looked different and couldn't describe what kind of expression she was making.

"Are you fucking deaf?! Get the fuck up!" The female yelled as she got closer to the trio, this time pointing her gun at Inko, "If you don't get the fuck up I'll blow your mother's fucking brains out!"

"He's just a child! How could you?!" An elderly customer yelled at the woman.

"Shut up, you old hag!" the lizard robber yelled as backhanded her with his pistol.

Izuku could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he struggled to understand the new situation before him. He wanted to move, but his mother wouldn't let him.

Inko lifted her head up as she glared at the female robber, not showing any ounce of fear.

"What the fuck are you looking at, bitch? Trying to act all brave?" The female taunted.

"I pity you." Inko said.

"What?"

"Coming in here and waving that weapon around without a care in the world," Inko continued, "Threatening to kill everyone in here and even trying to hold my son as a hostage. What kind of pathetic person are you?"

The female robber was seething with rage, "What did you just say...?"

"I refuse," Inko's glare intensified, "I refuse to be intimidated by a pathetic person like you!"

Izuku couldn't believe his mother just said that. She sounded so...cool, even Ochako gave her a look of awe as she spoke bravely to the female robber. The female robber didn't take kindly to the words however, "SCREW YOU!"

That's when the officers outside hear a bullet go off.

Naomasa and All Might stood as still as statues as they heard a gun go off.

"No..."

Back inside the store Izuku opened his eyes as the ringing in his ears was loud and unpleasant. He felt some sort of liquid run down his face and used his hand to find out what it was. As he moved his hand away from his face he saw it was red liquid.

Red.

Blood.

Slowly he turned his head towards his mother and saw her shoulder was bleeding, but she was still holding him and refused to let him or Ochako go. Ochako was yelling as she laid his mother down on the ground, pressing both hands on her shoulder. This bad person shot his mother...she shot his mother.

She shot her...

Shot her...

Unforgivable...

 **UnFoRgIvAbLe**

Something within him snapped and Izuku was no longer in control of what happened next.

"Hmph, dumb bitch." The female robber scoffed before she turned her attention to a silent Izuku and grabbed his arm, "Come here you fuck-" there was a sound and the next thing she knew her gun was sliced into pieces by an unseen force, "What the-" she then found herself forced away from Izuku and slammed violently into the wall, "What the hell?!" She tried to move but found she couldn't as both her arms and legs felt like they were being pinned down by something far stronger than her, "What the fuck?! Why?!" She yelled, trying to get free.

Izuku sat up slowly, his bangs were shadowing his eyes as he slowly walked over to the female robber, ignoring the two behind him.

"Oi, stay the hell where you are you-!" The lizard male was cut off as his gun was sliced in pieces, the same thing happened to the man next to him.

"What the hell...?" The second male stared down at his now useless weapon.

Izuku was still moving towards the female robber who was starting to get a little scared, "Oi! Stop standing there looking retarted! Just kill this fucking brat already!"

"Shut up! We know!" The lizard man was about to attack Izuku but didn't get the chance to because the next thing he knew, an electric like force similar to a canon slammed right into his stomach, sending him through the walls of the store and causing an explosion. The man was sent all the way outside and hit the other side of the wall outside and the police saw it.

Naomasa was one of the first ones to run over to the man as the smoke cleared and flinched back a little as he saw the man's head was smashed opened. He clearly died on impact.

 **"My god..."** All Might who appeared next to him forced out then looked back into the store, **"What on earth could have caused such a powerful force to send the man through concrete wall, to smashing his head open on a brick wall?"**

Before Naomasa could respond an officer ran over to them, "Sir! The hostages are floating out of the store!"

"What?!" He got up quickly and ran to the front of the store and did indeed see the hostages were all being escorted out by some unseen force and soon landed before the officers.

"Is everyone alright?!" He asked.

"No!" One of the female hostages said, "That boy's mother took a bullet to the shoulder! She's really hurt, you have to go in there!"

"That boy saved us! You have to help him!" A male pleaded.

"Please! There's a little girl in there, too!" The elderly woman who got hit also pleaded.

There was a loud noise and the next thing he knew another one of the robbers was sent flying out of the store and slammed into the building behind the police before falling to the ground. Dead.

Naomasa didn't even hesitate a he turned to All Might, "We need to get in there, now!" he said to the hero as they both went through the front door and saw two things. The first thing they saw was the injured woman who was having her shoulder wound be pressed down on by the little girl. And second, the boy who had pinned the female robber to the wall.

 **"What in the world...?"** All Might said, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

Ochako looked over at them with pleading eyes, "Please help her...she's bleeding a lot...please!"

Naomasa went over to the unconscious woman and the girl and inspected the wound, "Its not too serious, but she will needs medical attention."

All Might took a step towards the boy and female robber but jumped back when he sensed something and sure enough there was a dent in the floor from where he just was.

 ** _'If I had gotten any closer...I'd been killed,'_** he eyed the boy's back, **_'But still, to think this young boy did all of this himself...it shouldn't be possible.'_**

"Let me go you fucking brat! Let me go!" The female robber yelled in fear. Her arm was suddenly moved and then twisted before it was tore off, making the woman scream bloody murder.

Naomasa and All Might had to flinch at the young boy's brutality, and flinched again when he tossed the arm away like it was yesterday's garbage. The woman was still screaming, but not for long as she was punched in the gut by something invisible, cutting off her screams. Her arm was still dripping with blood, as was her mouth. She was slammed into the wall again, this time hard enough to knock her unconscious and tossed away like a rag doll. The young boy walked over by the unconscious woman, prompting All Might to make a move.

 **"Wait, young man!"** All Might jumped back again as this time an electric attack almost hit him.

"An electric attack? A Dual Quirk user?" Naomasa whispered.

Izuku stopped walking towards the woman and slowly turned his head towards the two males. When they saw there was no light in his eyes they gave a shudder, his eyes looked at them with the intent to kill.

"Izuku-kun!" Ochako yelled, running towards him and embracing him in a hug, "You don't have to beat them up anymore! Everyone's okay now!"

That seemed to calm Izuku down a little, probably because he heard Ochako's voice. Naomasa stood up slowly, "All Might, I need you to take this woman to the Paramedics that are outside."

 **"But-!"**

"I can handle this!" Naomasa assured him with a smile. All Might gave up and carefully picked the unconscious green haired woman up, that Izuku's attention again as electricity surged through his body.

Naomasa raised both his hands up, "Its okay, Izuku. I can call you Izuku, right?"

The electricity that surrounded his body slowly faded as he heard the man's voice. Naomasa saw that as a good sign, "My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, I'm a detective, and that person who just took your mother away to a safer place was All Might."

Izuku said nothing as he simply stared at the man, Naomasa took small steps forward, "You know, those people out there said you protected them. That was very brave of you. You prevented deaths today, and your friend is right, you've done enough for today." He stopped before the children and bent down, "Its okay Izuku, we can handle the rest from here."

The light in Izuku's eyes returned as he blinked a few times and looked around, trying to register his surroundings, "Ochako..." he whispered.

"Izuku-kun!" Ochako smiled as she hugged her friend, "You're back!"

Izuku was confused, "Back...? What do you..." he went limp in her arms and she panicked.

"Izuku-kun, what's wrong?!" Ochako yelled.

Naomasa checked him over, "He's okay, your friend just lost consciousness. He'll be okay."

Ochako was about to thank him when the scary woman woke up, getting his attention. She stood up slowly as blood dripped out of her arm.

"You...I'll fucking kill y-!" Before she could charge at them, a bullet was lodged in her skull, thankfully Ochako had already closed her eyes when Naomasa shot her.

"Let's get you kids out of here." Naomasa said, as he picked up Izuku and Ochako followed right behind him. As they got outside they were met with cheers from the people that were kept as hostages and some reporters that reported everyone was okay, and that only one person was injured. Thankfully, no one reported the name of the woman thank god and no one mentioned Izuku or Ochako's names.

These kids have been through enough.

* * *

Naomasa would be lying if he said the three members of Black Arachnid got what they deserved for holding people hostage and promised to kill them. They went so far as to shoot the mother of Midoriya Izuku without hesitation, and in front of her son no less! What made him feel bad was the fact that the kid was forced to kill two of them after having suffered from the trauma of seeing his mother be shot right in front of him. He didn't feel bad about shooting the last one in the head either, even though he knows he should but the children were in danger and he needed to protect them. He was still trying to figure out what Black Arachnid's objective was. What would prompt a criminal gang to suddenly show its face after being in hiding for so long? It couldn't have been a coincidence. Those don't exist, not in the world of heroes and villains.

"You shouldn't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles." Said a blonde sickly looking man as he gave Naomasa a drink.

Naomasa took it gratefully, "Thanks, Yagi."

"Don't mention it," Yagi said as he sat down next to him in the waiting room, "How are they?"

With a sigh Naomasa told him, "The boy, Midoriya Izuku doesn't have any physical injuries, but as for his mental ones..."

Yagi made a noise as he let his head fall limp and stared at the ground, "What about the young lady with him?"

"She's also fine," Naomasa said, "According to her, Izuku held her hand the whole time the members of Black Arachnid were threatening everyone. His mother has a shoulder wound, but thankfully it wasn't serious so she's going to be okay. She's already out of surgery and is just sleeping for now."

"I see...thank goodness..." Yagi breathed a sigh of relief, "But then...what was that?"

"By "that" you mean the boy's Quirk?"

Yagi sat up in his chair, "There are known Dual Quirk users out there, with Endeavor's youngest boy being one of them, but I've never seen a Quirk like Young Midoriya."

Naomasa threw his cup in the trash, "Electricity Quirk users aren't all that rare, but his was different from your average electric Quirk user. He sent a grown man flying through a concrete wall, slamming him into a brick wall where he died upon impact to the back of the head. Then there was that other ability he displayed that we weren't able to see."

"It would appear Quirks are still a mystery to us even now." Yagi said.

Naomasa turned to him, "This bothers you doesn't it?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't," Yagi admitted, "That young boy was able to take down all three of them by himself. Also...there were his eyes."

Naomasa looked down, "Those eyes..." he frowned when he remembered Izuku's blank yet murderous eyes, "For a moment, I felt as though I were about to be killed by a child. His Quirk didn't go out of control either, he had complete control of it, and the way his body moved even though he was clearly out of it. It was almost as though his body was acting on autopilot as he dealt with the members of Black Arachnid."

"I've never seen such potential in a child his age before," Yagi said, sounding impressed, "He'll become a force to be reckoned with when he gets older."

Naomasa made a hum of agreement, "I'm worried about the boy's mental state. There's no telling just how much psychological damage he's sustained because of this."

Yagi agreed with him wholeheartedly. The boy was going to need serious counseling for what happened today.

 **With Izuku**

The ceiling was so white.

As soon as he woke up the first thing he did was ask for his mom and friend. Both of them were alright, even though his mom needed surgery to get the bullet out of her shoulder, but she'll be fine. Ochako was okay too, just shaken up after what happened. Then there was him, the memories of what he did to those three robbers hit him like a ton of bricks.

He killed.

Those robbers...he killed the two of them and took the arm off of the other.

Having the memories of what he did to them hit him all at once was just too much for him to process.

It made him want to throw up.

He didn't mean to to kill two of them and take the arm off of the other. He really didn't mean to...so why did he feel a sense of accomplishment?

Why?

Why did he feel so...good?

He's not supposed to feel this way, right? If that's the case then why?

"Izuku-kun?"

Ochako's voice snaps him out of whatever trance he's in and he turns to see her worried expression. He didn't mean to make her wear such an expression. He wanted to see her smile and laugh, so why was she looking really sad?

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" He asked with his own worried expression.

She shook her head frantically, "No, I'm okay! Its just...I'm worried about you..."

He gave her a forced smile, "I'm okay! See?"

"But you're not okay." She told him, still clearly worried.

The smile on his face faltered slightly but he was still determined to pretend he was okay, "I'm really okay! You and mom are safe and those three bad guys can't hurt anyone anymore! Also-!" He was cut off when Ochako suddenly hugged him out of nowhere.

The brown haired girl hugged her friend tightly, "Its okay...we're okay..."

Izuku returned the hug as he cried silently into her shoulder, she didn't even care if her shirt got wet. Her friend was feeling bad after what happened today and she didn't want him to keep feeling that way anymore.

"Ochako...did I scare you?" He asked, fearful of what her answer might be. What a stupid question. Of course she would be afraid of him.

That's why he was surprised when she shook her head as she broke the hug and looked him in the eye, "Those scary robbers scared me. Izuku-kun is my best friend, and you're not scary!"

Izuku felt his chest swell as she gave her a heartfelt smile as his cheeks were tinted pink, "Mm..."

"Hey Izuku-kun, lets make another promise!" She said suddenly.

"Another promise?"

"Mm!" She held out her pinky finger and he did the same thing, "Let's promise that no matter what, we'll stay by each other's side!"

Izuku wanted that very much. He wanted to stay by her side and protect her. He linked pinkies with her with a smile as he vowed to get stronger after what happened today. He overheard that police officer say that there were more of those people in black clothes...Black Arachnid he called them.

If they were causing trouble then he'll stop them, but he won't kill like he did this time. He won't stoop down to their level. He won't ever be weak again.

 ** _Never again._**

* * *

Izuku and Ochako decided to put the whole attempted robbery incident behind them, but Izuku still had started getting nightmares about the two men he killed. He would call his grandmother and tell her about it and she would always give him comforting advice and tell him words he needed to hear. Inko was okay from the bullet she took to the shoulder and told her son it was a mother's job to protect their children and that she'd do it again. He was just happy she was okay, Ochako's parents had thanked him over and over again for protecting Ochako. And he'd do it again in a heartbeat, too. He still couldn't remember how he killed those two men from Black Arachnid but slowly the memories were there and would strike at him whenever he let his guard down.

He and Ochako found a secret spot where he would train and she would train with him. They needed to get stronger so they won't ever feel weak ever again, and he promised to never lose himself like that ever again. That detective came over a few times too, Naomasa he said his name was. Izuku had seen him in the hospital that day too along with that skinny blonde haired man who he remembered was named Yagi.

It felt strange to see them come to their house and sometimes Izuku wondered how they knew where he lived, but shook his head, remembering the man was a cop and could find out anything he wanted. The two men would always ask him the same thing, "How are you feeling?" Among other questions and he would always tell them the same thing.

He was fine.

But he really wasn't.

The nightmare's still bothered him and every time he had one, he would call his grandmother and she wouldn't be surprised by his call at all because she had been expecting it.

He won't let these nightmares stop him from what he needs to do, and he won't anyone hurt those he loves either.

He and Ochako made a promise together, a promise to get stronger together. They were going to be a hero duo and always stay by each other's side no matter what. That meant he had to get rid of his other self and become someone new, someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to those who hurt others, who wasn't afraid to fight, who wasn't afraid of anything.

 ** _That's right. Show no fear. Don't be afraid of anything or anyone. Never show weakness. Never. Never. Never._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _NEVER!_**

Something in Izuku changed that day.

And he was going to embrace this new change.

For a new him was about to be born.

* * *

 **~Count On Me~**


	3. Count On Me

The next chapter is in progress, so I'll have it done next week once i'm done with my online classes for that week. Once that's done, I'll be updating Journey Through Kanto, then some other stories I haven't updated in awhile.

* * *

The sky looked peaceful as the white fluffy clouds drifted aimlessly without a care in the world. The sun, beaming down its warm glow on those below it, keeping them warm and hot at the same time. Calming and peaceful just as it should be. Too bad he couldn't enjoy it forever like he dreamed out. Oh, well. These thoughts were currently going through the mind of none other than Midoriya Izuku who had indeed changed from the person he used to be. The boy was about 6 feet tall now, lean muscular figure, but not too muscular and was currently enjoying whatever quiet time he could get for how long it would last. Which in his mind wasn't very long. He had his red AirPods in his ears, listening to some good music as he gazed up at the calm blue sky that didn't have a care in the world.

How he wished the same thing for him, but in this school there's always something going on and people are always bothering him. Just as the current song he was listening to went off and another one was about to start playing the door to the school roof opened and he heard a familiar voice.

"Being on the school roof five minutes before homeroom is about to start is prohibited Midoriya Izuku!" The voice said.

With a groan Izuku got up from his lying position on his back and eyed two members of the disciplinary committee, one he recognized while the other one looked new. A trainee probably. Gotta give the members of the student council credit though, they are a persistent bunch.

He let out a yawn as he jumped down from where he was watching the sky and addressed them, "Do I really have to go to class?" He whined taking his AirPods out of his ears.

The black haired ponytail female disciplinary committee member who he already knew sighed, "Yes you do. Honestly, Midoriya why do you insist on sleeping up here on the roof of all places knowing you might be late for class?"

"Because I'm in no mood to deal with Katsuki Bakugo," Izuku said dryly, "In case you forget we're in the same class."

The newbie next to known member of the disciplinary committee sweatdropped while the other member of the disciplinary committee sighed, but otherwise understood, "Be that as it may, you still need to get to class."

Izuku gave her a hard stare making the newbie nervous before dipping his head a little, "Fine...I'll go." He gave a lazy wave as he left the roof.

"Honestly, he's so stubborn." The female member huffed in amusement.

"U-um, senpai?" The male newbie spoke up for the first time.

"Hm?"

"J-Just now...that was..."

"Midoriya Izuku, also known as the, "Absolute Strongest" here in our school." She informed.

The male newbie's eyes had stars in them, "I thought so! But I'm surprised, I thought he'd be a lot scarier like Katsuki Bakugo."

She huffed, "Its rude to compare Izuku to Bakugo of all people."

"Do you mean?"

The two of them left the roof but continued the conversation, "Unlike Katsuki Bakugo, Midoriya Izuku is humble with his Quirk abilities. He never uses them on school grounds unless he has to, and when he does he always asks for our permission first." She explained.

"Wow, that is humble," he said, "Then if he's the strongest Quirk user we have in our school, then does that make Katsuki Bakugo the second strongest?"

"Unfortunately." She said with a sneer, "Katsuki Bakugo constantly declares how he's better than everyone and always giving us a hard time. He has his own little gang that hangs around him, too."

"H-He hasn't hurt anyone with his Quirk has he?" He asked fearfully.

She shook her head, "No, but he does threaten some of the students with it."

"That's dangerous!" He cried.

"Clearly, but that is why some of us disciplinary committee members deal with him, and in some cases, Midoriya Izuku helps." She said.

"Eh? He helps out the Disciplinary Committee?"

"From time to time. Everyone here knows he's the strongest and the only one capable to dealing with Katsuki Bakugo, even though doing so gives him a headache." she said, her tone filled with amusement.

"I just never thought I'd get to see him in person," he said, "At my old school he's somewhat of a celebrity."

She looked thoughtful, "Hmmm, so he's already gaining the attention of some schools has he? I wonder what he'll say to that?"

Speaking of Izuku, he was currently walking to home room very much aware of the stares he'd been getting from the students. They were looks of awe that he still found annoying. Ever since that robbery incident during Spring Break and his resolve to get stronger, he had been getting these looks ever since. He trained day and night to improve his abilities and was pleased with the results. The kids of his elementary school called him, "Absolute Strongest," which truthfully he wasn't that strong. Considering all of the Pro Heroes he knows about he wasn't anywhere near their level, not even close. Anyway, since elementary school he was dreamed the strongest while Bakugo came second . Naturally this pissed him off and he once again challenged Izuku, or at least tried to anyway. Before anything could happen Izuku knocked him out with a swift punch to the gut and then walked away.

To this day, he couldn't even remember why he looked up to Bakugo in the first place. Guess it doesn't matter now.

He spotted his home room and went in, though with great reluctance. Immediately the talking ceased as he walked over by his seat and sat down, with a bored expression.

 _'_ _I miss the roof already.'_

He could clearly hear the conversations all around him so he ignored all of the chatter and opted to get some relaxation in before Bakugo shows up and makes a lot of racket.

"He's here before home room starts?"

"One of the members of the Disciplinary Committee must've bothered him again."

"He's cool to look at up close isn't he?"

"I know, right?"

 _'_ _I can hear you.'_ Izuku sighed inwardly opting to just forget about it and try to go to sleep. The door then slammed opened and in came none other than Katsuki Bakugo, _'Great and now the nuisance shows up.'_

"Tch, pain in the ass Disciplinary Committee. I'll blow them to pieces one day!" Bakugo vowed.

Today was just not Izuku's day. First having his private moment disturbed, being forced to come to home room, and now Bakugo. The biggest annoyance of all. Maybe if he pretends to be asleep the blonde will leave him alone.

"Oi, wake the hell up, Deku!"

 _'_ _Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore.'_ He chanted in his head.

But of course...things don't always work out the way you want them too.

He felt someone kick his desk and of course the only person it could be was Bakugo, but Izuku was still pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with the blonde.

"He's ignoring Bakugo like its no big deal!"

"There's a reason he's the strongest of our school!"

"I doubt even Bakugo could beat him in a one-on-one fight!"

Izuku's eyebrow twitched, _'Why are you people making things worse?'_ He could practically feel the heat coming off from Bakugo and knew what would happen next, _'What a pain...'_

"Don't...SCREW WITH ME!" Bakugo screamed as he sent a glowing fist at Izuku who merely raised his hand and reflected the attack so it wouldn't hit him, but it did hit Bakugo.

"GAH!"

With a sigh Izuku lifted his head from the desk and stretched his limbs with a yawn, pretending he had been asleep and Bakugo just now woke him up. He gave the blonde a deadpanned look, "What are you doing?"

Bakugo sat up slowly, "You...fucking nerd...!"

Izuku yawned, not even the bit intimidated by Bakugo as he would have in the past, "I'm tired...those guys are so mean to wake me up from my nap and take away my peaceful oasis. Maybe in my next life I'll be a cat, so I can sleep for as long as I want."

The whole class sweat-dropped at the last part of his sentence. You think they would be used to Midoriya's sarcastic personality by now, but he always throws something new at them.

"You think your fucking funny?!" Bakugo yelled, threatening to use his Quirk on Midoriya.

Izuku meanwhile gave Bakugo a bored look, "You look like a porcupine." He didn't know why he never noticed it before but Bakugo's hair really did make him look like a porcupine, either that or a chihuahua, based on his personality.

There was complete silence before snickering could be heard, the kids in the class couldn't help but agree that with as spiky as Bakugo's hair was, he really did look like a porcupine. Even his two sidekicks started snickering along with the rest of the class. Naturally this pissed off Bakugo, obvious with how his hands were starting to glow and tiny explosions were heard. Before Bakugo could do anything though the door to the classroom opened.

"All of you take your seats!" The teacher said.

Everyone took their seats, even a glaring Bakugo who vowed inwardly to get even with Izuku. Izuku of course didn't really care and put his head down on the desk again, this time really trying to sleep in class.

"I know this is sudden, but we have a new student," the teacher said suddenly, "You can come in!" He turned to the door.

The classroom door opened and in came a young man with messy indigo hair which sticks out, and somewhat triangular purple eyes. His eyes have very dark bags underneath them, and he appears to lack visible eyelashes, and relatively tall. The boy stared at everyone with a stoic expression as if already bored even though he just got here.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." The teacher said.

With a tired sigh the new student turned towards the board and wrote his name, then turned back towards the class, "Shinsō Hitoshi...nice to meet you." He introduced.

Izuku lifted his eyes up slightly and stared at the purple haired teen with interest and noted something very interesting.

 _'_ _Laid back, but stoic demeanor. Just like the underground Pro Hero Eraserhead.'_ Izuku noted. Doing research on underground heroes who don't like the spotlight interested him so he did his own investigation (*cough* hacking *cough*) into the hero database and looked up some unknown Pro Heroes from both the past and present. He never did get caught either, as he made sure his location was set up elsewhere, that way no would be able to track down his signal.

"Then Shinsō-kun, why don't you take your seat next to Midoriya." The teacher told him as Midoriya raised his hand slightly to alert Shinsō who he was and where he should sit.

Shinsō raised a brow at the green haired teen but said nothing as he took his seat next to him and him a side glance. When he was filing the paperwork for this school he'd heard some rumors about Midoriya Izuku aka "The Absolute Strongest." Just looking at him though, one could see the boy looked hardly strong, or even dangerous for that matter but he'd heard the name Midoriya Izuku before he came here. Japan hosts a Shogi tournament live every year and he remembered seeing Midoriya there for every one, and won all of them, too. Another rumor he heard about him was that he has a Dual Quirk that's said to be stronger than All Might, Endeavor, and some other Pro Heroes, though of course they were just rumors and not everyone believed them, but those that did would always have a desire to meet him. Now here he was seeing the guy in person, watching his facial expression express just how bored he was and that he would rather look out the window than pay attention to class.

Maybe talking to the guy won't be so bad, provided he's not stuck up and arrogant about his Quirk.

It was lunch time and Izuku approached Shinsō, "Have you been around the school yet?"

Shinsō blinked at the relaxed tone in his voice, "No, I haven't."

"Then I'll show you around," Izuku told him, "Follow me." And just like that, Shinsō found himself being dragged by Izuku out the classroom and into the hallway to explore the school. As he was being dragged around by the strongest guy in school he noticed the other students were whispering as they walked. He also noticed Izuku ignore them completely as he was more focused in showing him around the school.

"Normally the disciplinary committee would show a new student around but they're busy having a meeting right now, so you'll have to put up with me." Izuku said.

"Its fine." Shinsō said tiredly, "I'm surprised, I thought you'd be part of the disciplinary committee."

"They asked and I said, "no."

Okay, now that was interesting.

"Why not?" Shinsō couldn't resist and asked.

Izuku hummed in thought before giving his answer, "Because it would take away my personal time."

Shinsō raised a brow, "Personal time?"

Izuku stopped walking, prompting Shinsō to do the same. The green haired and eyed boy slowly turned towards Shinsō and gave a small smile, "I'll take you there."

* * *

When his tour guid said he'd take him to his "personal time" he didn't realize this is what he meant. The rooftop breeze did feel good though, he had to give Izuku props for that. Speaking of Izuku, he was currently lying down on his back and staring up at the clouds which would cover the sun every once in awhile as they drifted on by.

"Do you come up here a lot?" Shinsō Asked, having sat down next to Izuku since he didn't feel like standing.

Izuku made a satisfied noise before answering, "Yeah...the air up here feels nice, and I can get away from all the noise inside."

Shinsō could see nothing wrong with that at all. Really, he'd picture Midoriya Izuku to be the type that gets arrogant when deemed the strongest at their school, but so far he seems like a pretty laid back guy.

"Expecting something else?" Izuku said suddenly, taking Shinsō by surprise.

"What?"

Izuku sighed and sat up, "When people see the infamous Midoriya Izuku of Aldera Junior High they're surprised to see me acting like a "normal person." He made air quotes with his fingers.

Shinsō actually snorted at that, "They were probably expecting you to be arrogant with your Quirk."

"I couldn't act arrogant if I tried," Izuku snorted, "And I don't just have one Quirk either."

Shinsō whipped his head towards him sharply, "Wait, what?"

Izuku yawned, "I'm surprised you don't know. I thought rumors about me having two Quirks were known by just about everybody."

"No...I'd heard some rumors about it but didn't think it was accurate." There were people known to have Dual Quirks, but they were rare, "I'm guessing you're not the type to brag about your Quirks, huh?"

"As if," Izuku scoffed softly, "That's Bakugo's department."

"Bakugo? Ah, the porcupine."

*Snort*

Izuku's shoulders were shaking as he tried but failed to control the fit of giggles that were trying to escape and was reduced to lying on the rooftop floor to try and control his laughter.

Shinsō blinked, clearly confused, "What?"

Izuku heaved as he finally got his laughter under control, "I...I literally just called him that...not long after...you came in the classroom...h-hearing it from someone else is just too damn funny...!" He heaved out as his laughter was finally under control.

"You're a pretty cool guy." Izuku said honestly.

A small blush tinted Shinsō's cheeks at the compliment and made sure to turn his head away so Izuku wouldn't notice. He had to wonder though, would Izuku still think that way if he ever found out about his Quirk?

"We should head back, unfortunately." Izuku said, standing up.

"Yeah..." Shinsō agreed, getting up himself.

As the two boys left the roof, one of them was still in deep thought about the other walking next to him.

 _'_ _Midoriya Izuku...what are you really like?'_

* * *

"Oi."

Shinsō was busy staring out the window while Izuku was sleeping with his head down on his desk when Bakugo Katsuki decided to strike up a conversation. If you could even call it that. The indigo haired boy had only briefly met the guy and he could already see why Izuku found him troublesome. His personality aside, Bakugo looked at everyone as though they were beneath him, something he detests greatly. He also noticed the constant antagonist attitude towards Izuku, who would either pretend to fall asleep or compare him to another animal with anger issues, but mostly Izuku would compare him to another dog, like a Pit Bull for example.

With a reluctant sigh, he slowly turned to the Explosion Quirk user and gave him a deadpanned look, "What?"

Bakugo clicked his tongue at the drawled out response, "You, what's your Quirk?"

At this point Izuku opened his eyes slowly as he looked over at the two. Since the beginning the purple haired boy hadn't once talked about his Quirk and Izuku didn't pry about it either. It was something personal and Izuku could respect that, but as for Bakugo? He doesn't even know what the word "respect" means.

Shinsō meanwhile gave Bakugo a cold glare that could freeze any herbivore in place, but unfortunately Bakugo was no herbivore, "None of your damn business." He said coldly.

Bakugo just smirked, "What? Is it a weak Quirk? Then you better stay out of my way, extra!"

Before Shinsō could use his Quirk on Bakugo a small green electric pulse zapped near Bakugo's ear making him curse and turn to the source.

"Deku, you little...!"

Izuku didn't look the least bit scared. It was still interesting how he changed so much from what he used to be like in the past. But after that...incident, he refused to back down towards anyone.

Not even Bakugo.

"You're being annoying," Izuku said simply, "If he doesn't want to tell you what his Quirk is then he doesn't have to. Stop being annoying already."

"What was that you-!" Izuku flicked his forehead hard enough to make Bakugo hold it while it was throbbing in pain. Izuku's facial expression remained impassive.

"Like I said, stop being annoying already." He repeated again as he went back to sit down, "Oh, and if you even think about attacking me from behind then I'll send you flying out the window, even though its a pain." He muttered under his breath, taking his seat and putting his head back down on his desk.

"Thanks..." Shinsō whispered, showing real emotion in his voice.

Izuku gave him a lazy smile, "It doesn't matter what Quirk you have. Quirks don't define a person." And with that he closed his eyes falling back asleep and didn't see that his words made an impact on Shinsō.

When classes were finally over Izuku stretched both arms above his head and gathered his things, about to leave, or that was the plan anyway.

"Midoriya Izuku."

He stopped all movement and saw the Disciplinary Committee President-Kurosawa Yui. She had short light blue hair, wearing her trademark glasses, wearing the Disciplinary Committee armband with their school symbol on it. Don't let her appearance fool you, this is one girl you do not want to make angry.

"Ah, President." Izuku greeted.

Yui sighed, "Please come with me for a moment."

Izuku looked over at Shinsō for a moment, he promised he'd take the boy out to the arcade as a way of getting rid of stress.

"I'll wait." Shinsō told him.

Izuku said nothing as he left the classroom with Yui. As soon as the door closed though the chatter started.

"She called him out again."

"You think she's going to ask him to join the disciplinary committee again?"

"Well, yeah! He should definitely join!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he became the next Disciplinary Committee President!"

"That's right, she'll be graduating this year, won't she?"

Shinsō listened to the chatter and wondered if Izuku really would join the disciplinary committee. He's be a perfect fit for it, but he would probably find it to be a pain too.

Speaking of Izuku, he and Yui were currently walking down the halls of the classroom having their own conversation.

"As you know I'm going to be graduating this year." She started.

"Congratulations," Izuku told her, "But that's not what you wanted to tell me. Let's just cut to the chase shall we, president?"

She stopped walking and turned to him, her face full of determination, "Midoriya Izuku...I am hereby to inform you that you are a candidate for the next Disciplinary Committee President!"

What would be the appropriate reaction to this?

He gave her a dry look, "Sure there's nobody else you have in mind?"

Yui crossed her arms with a small smile, "Hate to break it to you but we took a vote, and you won unanimously. No one else within the committee wanted the position and all agreed you were a perfect fit."

"I'm having a hard time believing that." He stated.

"Its the truth."

"Once again, I don't believe you."

She sighed, "Listen, I understand you don't like stuff like this but...you really are the only one we trust to have the position."

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, "You know...if this was reversed, then Bakugo would be a choice."

"Bakugo Katsuki was never even brought up," Yui informed, "And even if he was, I doubt the student population would consider him to replace me for obvious reasons."

"Yeah...I'll think about it." He ended the conversation with that and left her standing in the hall with a small smile.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

"So it was decided that you'd be replacing Kurosawa Yui-san when she graduates?" Shinsō questions.

Izuku finished his popsicle and addressed the boy walking next to him, "I said I'd think about it, but odds are I'll probably turn it down."

Shinsō tossed his popsicle in the trash, "Its your choice, though I think it suits you."

He received a deadpanned look in response making him snort a little, "What's with that face? Don't believe me?"

"I just don't see myself as 'president' material. It looks like too much work, not to mention dealing with difficult people." Izuku complained.

"Bakugo Katsuki, huh?"

Izuku turned to him slowly, "The two of you know he'll do nothing but give me a headache if I take the position, yet you still think I should do it."

"Well...the guy is difficult, you're the only one to put him in his place." Shinsō said, trying to find something positive about it.

Izuku huffed, "Then you'll be the vice chairmen."

Shinsō snapped his head in Izuku's direction quickly, "Wait, what?"

"Then its decided, you'll be my vice chairman." Izuku gave him a mischievous smile.

Shinsō merely sighed, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No."

"Sneaky bastard."

"Misery loves company."

Shinsō was thinking of a way to get Izuku back for this without making it look like a crime scene, "You said you two Quirks, right?"

"Yeah, I never told you what they were did I?" Izuku wondered.

Shinsō shrugged his shoulders, "You don't have to tell me."

"Its fine, my Quirks are Electrokenesis and Vector Manipulation." Izuku told him.

"Okay, I know Electrokenesis lets you manipulate electricity, but what's Vector Manipulation?" Shinsō hadn't even heard of that kind of Quirk before.

Izuku placed a finger to his chin, "How to explain this...I can manipulate the vectors of matter and its related energies. I can do a lot of damage with this Quirk so I don't use it very much unless I absolutely have to."

"Its that dangerous?"

Izuku huffed, "Let's just say the Japanese government would label me as a threat if I suddenly decide to go on a killing spree."

Shinsō's blood froze at the thought of Izuku becoming a villain, but he understood what he meant. Its still a pretty cool Quirk to have...compared to his. He stopped walking, "This is it for me. I can walk the rest of the way here by myself."

Izuku looked around the area for a few minutes before nodding, "See ya." He walked away leaving a very confused Shinsō behind.

 _'_ _Why was he looking around? Does he think this neighborhood is unsafe?'_ Shinsō thought.

Back with Izuku, he wasn't going straight home like he should. Instead he took to the alley knowing that it was dark enough and that way no one would see him. He walked deeper and deeper into the darkness, feeling himself be swallowed up by it as he kept walking. The sound of an engine, then footsteps were soon heard, he knew who was following him and what they wanted, that's why he lead them away from Shinsō. Hopefully they won't try to break in the boy's house and use him as a hostage, hopefully.

Around seventeen individuals wearing black jackets and the insignia of some sort of species of spider got out of their van and followed the green haired kid being careful not to lose him, but alas they did.

"Find him, that little shit should still be around here!"

They started searching for Izuku but hadn't spotted him yet, which is strange because this alley was a dead end, so where the hell did he go? Before anything else was said one of the guys screamed before falling to the ground.

"What the hell?!"

Another scream was heard and another one of them collapsed, making the others become more than a little frightened. What made this worse was the fact that they still didn't know if it was the boy they were following or not.

"Show yourself you little shit!" One of the men demanded.

He was greeted with silence and the darkness of the alley didn't make things any better. There was no sound. There weren't even any rats running around like usual. It was quiet. Too quiet. This is what one would call the calm before the storm.

Izuku still stayed hidden within the shadows of the alley and slammed his fist into the wall, causing dents to appear before the invisible force hit five of the men, knocking them unconscious but not without injuries.

"Heek!"

"Wh-What kind of Quirk does that?!"

"He's going to kill us like he did with our guys back then!"

"Shut up, that damn brat's not killing anyone!"

The next line of assault came upon them with no warning, "Denkyū (Electro Ball)." Izuku announced his attack as four electro ball's rained down on the rest of the men, their cries of pain echoes throughout the alley's walls. Now there was only on remaining, the very same one who just a minute ago showed no fear but things were different now.

He slowly back away, "Wh-Where are you?! You think you're so tough, huh?!" He yelled hysterically darting his eyes around the silent alley. Then out of nowhere a hand shot out and grabbed him by the face, slamming him into the wall behind him. As he was pinned there by the hand, he realized that the person who had pinned him to the wall with just one hand was the very same boy he and his men were planning on attacking.

"Hey, why do you guys still do this?" Izuku asked.

The man said nothing, his fear dominating him over answering the question that was given to him.

"I wasn't expecting you to answer," Izuku said as green static surged around the very same hand that was pinning the thug to the wall, "And I won't bother giving you a warning either, so I'll just say this..." slowly he lifted his head, revealing glowing green eyes, "Come at me all you want, I'll still crush you."

"Mmphf!" Was the man's mumbled response being unable to say anything else clearly due to the fact that Izuku had his hand around the man's mouth.

"Kanden (Electrocution)."

And with those words the man knew only pain and a burning sensation.

Izuku sighed as he walked out of the alley, not long after he did his phone started to ring.

 **Caller ID: Ochako**

A smile graced his lips as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Don't "hello" me! I was expecting your call earlier!"_ Ochako's pouting voice graced him, making him chuckle.

"Sorry, there's was something I needed to deal with before calling you." He told her.

 _"_ _Like what?"_

"Oh you know...just some spiders that needed to be squashed that's all." He said nonchalantly.

There was a sigh before she spoke again, _"They're still targeting you then, are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. But these constant attacks on me are starting to get on my nerves." he said.

 _"_ _You still haven't figure out where they're hiding out?"_

"Hatsume's been looking into it but so far we don't have anything," Izuku explained, "We could always just follow one of them into leading us to the others, but there's no telling how many will be lying there in wait."

 _"_ _I thought the police force would have found their hideout and arrested them already."_ Ochako sighed.

"No such luck with them either, if they did then I could hack into their database and finish this already." He said.

It seems that after Izuku's rage moment when he was younger those of the Black Arachnid somehow found out he was the one that killed two of their men while Naomasa killed the other one. After that, he had become a target for them constantly, and the only good thing about this was neither his mother, nor Ochako were targets.

For now at least.

That's why he needs to end this.

Once and for all.

"How about you?"

 _"_ _They haven't been following me, and my parents said they haven't seen anyone suspicious lately either."_

He breathed a sigh of relief hearing that, "Good."

 _"_ _But still...how did they find out it was you? The news never reported your name."_

"Simple. Either the police force has a leak or these guys use the streets as their information network." Izuku stated as a simple fact.

 _"_ _So it could be either or both."_

"Yeah, oh yeah I meant to tell you that a new student transferred into our class today." He brought up suddenly.

 _"_ _Eh, really? Boy or girl?_

"Boy, his name is Shinsō Hitoshi."

 _"_ _Ohhh, it sounds like the name suits him."_

At that comment Izuku smiled, "Yeah, it does. Anyway, how was your day?"

 _"_ _It was good. I managed to work on my Quirk a little more today and didn't puke...until five minutes later."_ She said that last part depressingly.

He huffed in amusement, "Baby steps I keep telling you."

 _"_ _I know!"_ He heard her whine on the other line.

Izuku had never been more grateful to have her as a friend, and who knows maybe in the near future the two of them could...

* * *

When Izuku got his mom was understandably worried when he told her that he was once again followed by members of Black Arachnid. The bullet wound she got from one of them a long time ago had left a scar, but she didn't seem to mind it though. She even bragged about it being a battle scar and Izuku had to stifle his laughter when she said that. A battle scar, huh? Only his mother.

The next day he noticed Shinsō had been giving him subtle glances from time to time and Izuku could tell the boy wanted to ask him about his strange behavior yesterday. He supposed he owed the boy an explanation, if by some chance-god forbid, those bastard find out where Shinsō lived and tried to kidnap him or his family or even harm them then it would be his fault.

When lunch time finally came around he made his decision to tell him everything.

"You were acting weird yesterday." Shinsō stated.

Izuku made a face, _'Straight to the point. Somehow I'm not surprised.'_ He thought, "I was, but for a good reason."

Shinsō raised a brow, "What do you mean? Do you get followed by fan girls or something?"

"Heh, actually being followed by fan girls sounds better than being followed by wanted criminal gang." Izuku huffed.

Shinsō froze when Izuku mentioned 'wanted criminal gang' and instantly thought of the number #1 gang on the list, "You're kidding..."

"I wish."

Slowly, Shinsō lowered his chopsticks, his full attention now on Izuku, "How the hell...?"

Izuku sighed, "You remember a few years ago there was an attempted robbery in a convenience store where there still people inside and being used as hostages?"

Did he know about it? Of course he knew about it, hell everyone knew about how three members of the Black Arachnid got their asses handed to them by a kid no less...wait a minute!

"You mean..."

Izuku cut him off, "The news didn't report everything. Two members of the Black Arachnid weren't defeated...I-I killed them." Even now it still bothers him to this day, sure he didn't have nightmares about it anymore, but it still isn't pleasant to think about. He spoke again before Shinsō could say anything, "I don't remember doing it. When...when the female member shot my mom because she refused to let me be used as collateral, I sort of...snapped. When I can too, I was in the hospital and they told me what happened."

Shinsō was quiet as he waited for Izuku to say all that he had to say, "And because of that, those guys want payback."

Izuku nodded, "I don't know how they found out, my name wasn't mentioned nor was my picture. So either the police force has a leak, or its being going around the underworld network. Honestly though, I can believe both theories. You're taking this surprisingly well."

Shinsō shrugged, "They shot your mom. Trust me when I tell you that if anyone had so much as done the same thing to my mom I would torture them before killing them."

Izuku could find nothing in that sentence to disagree with for he agreed with him.

"Does it still bother you?" Shinsō asked.

"A little," Izuku admitted, "The nightmares are gone, but...you just can't forget about killing two people, even if it was technically self-defense. You know, there are times where I get scared of using my Quirks because they could hurt or kill someone I care about. But when I close my eyes and think about what will happen to my loved one if I don't do something, I find myself wanting to understand and use it more for their sake."

Something inside Shinsō seemed to finally crack, but it wasn't a bad crack-no, it was a good crack. The cracking sound was the fear and rejection he had been bottling up for years due to other people's opinion's about his Quirk.

"Sennō (Brainwashing)."

"Hm?"

Shinsō took a deep breath as he prepared to tell Izuku, someone who he hadn't even known all that long about his Quirk.

"Its the name of my Quirk," he elaborated, "When I found out what my Quirk was and what it can do I kept it to myself. But, when it was time for me to start Middle School someone had found out what my Quirk was and spread throughout the school, and I was kept isolated from everyone else."

Izuku didn't say anything and simply listened.

"The kids kept saying since it was a villains Quirk that means I'll become a villain, but I don't want to be a villain. I...I want to become a hero." Shinsō confessed his dream to Izuku, "After word got out about my Quirk I started getting harassed, the teachers there didn't bother to do anything about it because they didn't want to be bothered. It was bad, there were times where I would scared to come to school because there's no telling what they would do to me. The final straw was when someone wrote, "VILLAIN" in bold black ink on my desk."

Izuku wanted to electrocute all of his former middle school classmates but opted against it for they weren't even worth it.

Shinsō then let out a huff, "My mom raised hell when she found out all of the abuse I went through and my old man demanded why the principle didn't put a stop to the harassment. The principle tried to reason with them so they wouldn't sue the school but my parents weren't having that. The school was forced to pay up and the main instigators were punished harshly from what I was told. But after all that I had to transfer to another school, not that I was complaining because I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there."

"I bet." Izuku said, having finally spoke after just sitting there and listening the whole time, "Thanks for sharing that."

"Don't mention it. You shared with me so I thought I'd show you the same courtesy." Shinsō said.

Izuku laid down on his back, watching the clouds float by, "If you want my opinion, I think your Quirk is useful for a number of reasons. First off, you could brainwash a villain into becoming a hero. Second, you could use it to control crowds when there's a villain around causing trouble and people are practically tripping over themselves to get away. Lastly, you could help the police force with their interrogations."

Shinsō looked at Izuku in awe as he described the many useful things his Quirk could do. He hadn't even thought about it before, believing his Quirk to be dangerous to other people, but here Izuku basically sums up why his Quirk is needed.

"My grandmother told me that we don't know why we are given the Quirks that we have, but its how we use them that define us as a person." Izuku quoted from his grandmother.

Shinsō looked up at the sky with a small smile, "She sounds like a nice person..." He said, deciding to take those words to heart.

"She is," Izuku agreed, "She's also my favorite hero."

"Your grandmother was a hero?"

"Yeah, but she liked to remain unknown so not many people know about her. I kind of like underground heroes though." Izuku admitted.

"Me too, I like Eraserhead." Shinsō told him.

"Seriously? I like him, too. His Quirk aside, the guys a good fighter."

"He is, that's why I've taken up martial arts, so I can be good at hand-to-hand combat and not rely on my Quirk all the time." Shinsō said.

"Same here, but my grandfather's been teaching me," Izuku shuddered slightly, "He's brutal."

Shinsō for the first time since he's come here laughed. He laughed so hard, tears started gleaming in his eyes and he was enjoying every minute of it.

 **Location-Hatsume's Secret Base**

In an abandoned warehouse that hadn't been used for ages, there were now various equipment stationed there and a lone figure hunched over by the computer.

This individual was a girl with yellow eyes with cross-hairs for pupils and pink locks that are styled asymmetrically, having two longer strands on the right side of her face. She was wearing protective goggles, fingerless gloves, and many of her other gadgets on her person. There was a sound from behind her but she wasn't worried because she knew who it was.

"Hey, Izuku!" She greeted.

Izuku closed the door behind him as he walked in, "Hey, Hatsume."

"Mou, I told you to call me Mei!" Mei complained.

"And I told you that I prefer calling you your surname." He said.

Mei huffed but didn't complain about it anymore, "Here about the Black Arachnid again?"

He nodded, "Have you found anything?"

"I have some good news for you!" She grinned, "After long hard hours and two days without sleep, I've finally found the hideout!"

It had been a real pain to find anything about the Black Arachnid gang nowadays because of the attempted robbery incident years ago. They'd gone underground and stayed hidden there, only coming out to try and assault Izuku but failing miserably and then go into hiding again. Mei had been working non-stop to try and find out where the bastards where hiding after they'd tried to hurt Izuku the first time. She had met both Izuku and Ochako during both teens second years of middle school and her second year of technical school. When she saw Izuku and Ochako's Quirks for the first time she instantly wanted to make some equipment for them, as well as make their costumes. Naturally the two were taken back by her assertive personality, but otherwise agreed that her 'babies' would definitely come in handy. So of course the first thing she made for them both was untraceable earpiece communicator, and it came in handy when some members of Black Arachnid had been stalking Izuku and he used the earpiece to alert Ochako to stay away while he handled them, and boy did he handle them. Hatsume was impressed with the destruction to the deserted street he caused. Both of his Quirks, Vector Manipulation and Electrokenesis were simply amazing! She was still working on his Hero costume and hoped he liked it! It was her best work yet!

"Good," He said, his tone promising pain, "They can't get to Ochako, but they can get to Shinsō since they saw us walking home together."

She gave him a folder with plenty of information on it, "Not only did I manage to find their base of operations, but I also got some background information on the most important individuals in the group."

Izuku opened the folder and saw a picture of a man with purple hair with green streaks and a wild look.

"Saito Akihisa. Age: 36, Quirk: Pyrokinesis. Position: Lieutenant," Hatsume described, "Don't let his appearance fool you, there's a reason he's ranked lieutenant. Back when the group was first active publicly he burned down a whole neighborhood without any sort of hesitation because he didn't want a witness to testify against him."

"What happened to the witness and everyone else within the neighborhood." He asked.

"26 deaths, 13 critical condition, 9 with non too severe burns." She listed off.

"Scum." Izuku growled lowly.

"The guy's completely ruthless, he puts Endeavor to shame." She said.

 _'_ _Damn right.'_ He thought. Anyone who makes Endeavor look tame compared to them has to be someone to be taken seriously. Flipping the next page he saw a woman with red hair, with calm silver eyes.

"Suzuki Hina. Age: 27, Quirk: Geokinesis. Position: Sub-Lieutenant. She's another dangerous one this girl, she used her Quirk to bring down two large buildings just like that. The deal toll was too large just like the injured. If I didn't know otherwise I thought she was the leader." She explained.

"You're not the only one," he said flipping to the last page and saw a man with a confident smirk on his face. He had wavy brown hair, and blue eyes that showed his confidence.

"And finally, we have the leader of the group. Adachi Gou. Age: 33, Quirk: Air Manipulation. Position: Leader. This guy's been leading the group since he was a teenager. He's got more body counts on him more than anyone else in the group, and since he started Black Arachnid as a teenager that body counts gone up." She explained with a slight grimace. There were villains who didn't hesitate to kill but his guy was on a whole different level from the more serious villains, hell the guy even killed an innocent kid for merely seeing his face at the scene of a crime he committed.

Izuku gave the picture a cold stare before closed the folder, "Thanks Hatsume, sorry for making you do this."

She waved off his apology, "Its fine, its fine, I may be a technician, but I'm also good at gathering information. Never forget that."

"Yes, yes." Izuku waved as he walked away, provided with the new information he got from Hatsume.

It was time to end this.

Once and for all.

As he was walking away from Hatsume's secret hideout there was a mysterious individual watching him leave. The shadows carefully obscured this individuals face but not their voice.

"Subject found. Proceeding to make contact, UNIT SERIAL NUMBER #1 states." The individual said, voice sounding male.

* * *

"Darts?" Izuku said as once again he and Shinsō were on the roof.

Shinsō put the dart away, "Yeah, I've been thinking about using them as weapons along with something else, but this will do for now."

"Sounds reasonable, you might find yourself in a situation where your Quirk stops working all of a sudden and you need something other than hand-to-hand combat to protect you." Izuku could agree with having a weapon in case of something going wrong. He needed to get one himself.

"By the way, I noticed I was being followed today."

Izuku snapped his eyes open quickly but showed no reaction other than that, "Did you see who?"

"I couldn't see their face very well, but they were wearing black jackets that looked like it has some sort of insignia on it, it looked like some sort of insect." The blue haired boy described.

That confirms it.

Black Arachnid knows where Shinsō lives, and the fact they were following him means they were planning to use to him as a hostage to get to him. That was the final straw. He had no choice but to deal with them. Tonight.

"I wouldn't worry about it Shinsō," Izuku sat up and walked away, "You won't be seeing them again." With those parting words he left the school roof, unaware of Shinsō's eyes on his back.

Izuku put a finger to the communicator, "Hatsume, its going down tonight."

 _"_ _Gotcha! I'll get ready!"_

"Right." He turned the device off, keeping his expression calm despite the raging storm within him.

 _'_ _Now you've made me mad.'_

* * *

Izuku called his mom letting her know he was going to be out late and told her not to worry for he promised her he wouldn't be out very long. In truth, he was going to the Black Arachnids base to finish things once and for all.

The sound of screeching tires assaulted his ears as he spotted a black van out of the corner of his eye and knew it was Black Spider. Without even looking he blocked the black van from slamming into him, messing up the front but making sure to keep those within the vehicle alive. He might be really angry with them right now, but he wasn't going to kill them.

Walking over by the bent door he ripped it off and threw it at the wall behind him and saw four people within the van, the front driver made a sound of fear as he practically ripped the car door off.

"You'd think I'd be surprised that you just tried to kill me using a car, but I'm not. A gang of killers will be just that. Killers." Izuku said, grabbing the driver by the face before throwing him against the wall but made sure to hold back so he wouldn't kill him. Turning back to other three passengers, one of them pulled out a gun and started shooting at Izuku but due to his ability to manipulate vectors they bounced right off of him and ended up hitting the shooter, getting him in the arm and shoulder. Without hesitation, Izuku grabbed him by the face, slammed him to the ground before stomping on him with his foot to knock him out.

He turned to the last two passengers and saw they tried to escape but he electrocuted them before they could get too far. Both men fell to the ground but only one of them was conscious, so Izuku grabbed him by the back of the head and interrogated him, "I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say your leader Gou told you to do this, right?"

The man made a noise, "H-How do you know Boss's name?!"

He let go of the man's head, "You guys have been trying to kill me since my first year of middle school. Did you really think I wouldn't be doing any background information after all this time?" It shouldn't even be surprising at this point.

The man started grinning, "Even if you know our boss's name! He'll still kill you! What can some brat like you do on his own?!"

Before Izuku could respond to that another voice entered the scene, "He's not alone." Looking up he saw it was Shinsō, giving the conscious man a glare.

Izuku was understandably surprised, "Why are you here?"

Shinsō gave him an apologetic shrug, "Sorry, but I have to get involved now because these guys decided to try and take us hostage. Didn't work though."

"W-What?!" The downed man exclaimed.

Izuku got what Shinsō meant, "Where are they now?"

"On their way to the police station, going on their own two feet." Shinsō said with a smirk.

"What the hell?! What kind of Quirk did you use on them?!" The man demanded.

Izuku knocked the man out, "Go to sleep," he then looked at Shinsō, "I'm sorry, sorry for getting you involved."

Shinsō shrugged, "I was going to get involved sooner or later. Just thought I'd be prepared before that happened though."

"Shinsō..." Izuku didn't find this whole thing amusing.

"Its fine," Shinsō told him, "I'm not helping you deal with them because you helped me, but because you're my friend."

Izuku blushed at the bold statement but relented as he gave a small smirk, "Your Quirk, how many can you brainwash all at once?"

"Up to 20, but that's my limit."

"Good enough." Izuku left the downed men as he and Shinsō were on their way to deal with the Black Arachnid and put an end to this.

 **Location-Base of the Black Arachnid, 8:43 pm**

Gou took chugged down his last can of beer as he waited for his men to report. He had already made his move to use that kid Shinsō Hitoshi as a hostage in order to get back at that kid-Midoriya Izuku. Ever since that incident years ago he'd been planning and waiting for the right time to have a showdown with him. He started out slow, sending some of his members to follow the kid as he started his first day of Middle School, then he'd order them to deal with him however they wanted, by leaving bruises on the kid, but leaving him alive. But that hasn't been working out too well as members of the police force would get and anonymous tip as to where to find the defeated member of Black Spider, but not tell them who took them out. This kid had allies that he had hidden in the shadows just like him. He had a source from the underground network about how it was just a small kid, Midoriya Izuku that killed two of his members a detective by the name of Naomasa Tsukauchi shot and killed the female member of the group to protect the two kids.

He was going to have some of his men kidnap Ochako Uraraka, but opted out, besides his influence hasn't reached that far yet despite having created this group when he was just sixteen.

"They're taking their time it seems." Hina said, stating the obvious.

"No shit, doll face." Akihisa said flatly.

Having finished his beer the leader of the Black Arachnid crushed the can in his hand before tossing it aside and standing up, "If they're not here by now it means they got their asses handed to them."

"Damn. What information did we get about their Quirks?" Akihisa asked.

"Not much, rumor has it the green haired kid's got two Quirks, and I don't know what kind of Quirk the blue haired kid has." Gou answered.

Hina narrowed her eyes, "A Dual-Quirk user. A rare find."

"Keh, doesn't matter to me if the brat has three Quirks! He's gonna pay for what he did to Gin and the others!" Akihisa snarled, eager to burn the kid alive.

"You aren't the only one who wants to make him pay." Hina reminded coldly.

Gou smirked, "We'll all get our payback. You can count on that."

Just then the light to the base went out, making all the members look around in confusion. A blackout? No, this was planned.

"The fuck?" Akihisa said, sounding confused.

Gou kept his smirk in place, "Looks like the kid decided to come to us this time."

Hina looked around, "Causing a blackout to confuse us before striking within the shadows, clever."

Gunshots were then heard in the dark as the small spark of light that gave the three strongest members in the group a sign that the lower members started shooting randomly in the dark like a bunch of idiots.

"What the fuck are you morons doing?!" Akihisa yelled.

"Fools." Hina said flatly.

Gou was about to tell the dumbasses to knock it off when the lights came back on and he saw about seventeen of their members were on the ground clutching bullet wounds while those who were still conscious still had guns in their hands with blank expressions. As the blank members set their guns towards the three of them Hina used her Quirk to make the earth beneath them move so they would lose their balance, and it worked for they lost their balance and were knocked out cold.

"What the actual fuck?" Akihisa walked over to the knocked out members, poking them with his foot.

"It would appear they were being manipulated before I made them lose consciousness." Hina said, once again stating the obvious.

Gou started chuckling, "Kid's already taken half of us out just like that. Not bad."

The sound of a speaker got their attention as all three looked around for the source.

 ** _"_** ** _Testing, one...two...three! Can you hear me, Black Arachnid members?! Good! Sorry about this, but we're going to have to beat you guys up for trying to hurt our friend and kidnapping the other one! Nothing personal!"_**

Akihisa sneered, "These fucking brats!"

"It would appear they are delusional into thinking they can beat us," Hina said, "Shall we show them why they are inferior to us?"

Gou smirked, "Sounds interesting. If the wanna play this game their way then we'll humor them. Split up, this kid's friends must be with him."

"Tch, pain in the ass." Akihisa complained.

"Might as well get it over with." Hina sighed softly.

Gou waited for the two of them to leave as he decided to wait right where he was. He knew that Izuku kid would come right for him, so he wouldn't have to wait for very long for the kid to show up.

"Waiting for me?"

Gou jumped back quickly as he heard a voice behind him and saw the very same kid he was waiting for, "The hell...?"

Izuku stood there, hands in his pockets but had his guard up, "Don't look so surprised. You stayed here purposely to wait here for me, right?"

The blue eyed male chuckled as he got in a standing position, "Well aren't you full of surprises."

"So I've been told." Izuku gave him a hard stare, "Are we done talking?"

"Now, now, you don't wanna talk? I thought you'd have something to say." Gou had force himself to remain calm as a shot of green lightning nearly hit his head, but missed, though just barely.

Izuku wasn't in the talking mood it seems, "I've got nothing to say."

Gou grinned, "Looks like it."

 **With Shinsō and Akihisa**

Shinsō had been playing with some of his darts as he waited for someone to find him. It would either be that Akihisa guy or that Hina girl. If it turns out his opponent would be that Akihisa guy then he chose right when he decided to be around a bunch of crates that had some interesting stuff inside of them. He had to plan this carefully and given what information he knows about the guy, everything should go just as he planned it.

"Well look at what I found," a crazed voice said as it walked closer to Shinsō's location, "Looks like I found me a little kitten."

Shinsō's eyes bore into the man, "Sato Akihisa, huh?"

Akihisa grinned widely, "So you've heard of me? Though from the looks of it you're not a fan."

"I don't idolize someone who likes to burn people to death for the fun of it." Shinsō said, giving the man a hard glare.

"Huh?! People die everyday kid! And besides, I kill because people don't seem to get the program." Akihisa said.

Shinsō got out some darts, "You really are scum."

Akihisa's hands were already on fire, "Your opinion, kid." He shot two fire balls in Shinsō's direction, but the teen jumped out of the way and threw three darts at him, but Akihisa set them ablaze, "Like that's gonna wor-" the three darts exploded, sending him stumbling back a little, "What the actual fuck?!"

"Explosive darts," Shinsō said, "They're effective." He made a mental note to thank Hatsume for her quick work on his darts. She works quick.

Akihisa snarled at him, "Don't get arrogant you little shit!" He charged at Shinsō quickly, sending a kick to the boy's head but Shinsō just barely ducked but he did quickly lash his leg out, tripping the man but he regained his balance quickly.

 _'_ _Didn't take him long to recover. This guy's body is heavy, meaning if he'd actually kicked me I would have been sent flying.'_ Shinsō observed his opponent carefully, _'This guy might be crazy, and his fighting style is more of a street brawler than a real fighter, but he's still pretty good. No wonder he's ranked lieutenant.'_

"Heh, not bad kid," Akihisa complemented, "Hey, why not use your Quirk? Unless you need a certain condition to activate it and I'm not giving you a chance to.

Shinsō smirked inwardly, _'Best not to use a trump too early.'_ He took out more darts.

"More of those damn things? Whatever...I'll just incinerate you along with those damn toys of yours!" Akihisa sent a fire ring at Shinsō who dodged and kept dodging when the man wouldn't let up, "What's wrong?! Why not use your Quirk?!" He taunted.

Shinsō for the first time smirked openly making Akihisa frown, "But why would I waste my time using it on a moron like you?"

A tick mark appeared on Akihisa's forehead, "What was that you little shi-!" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as his eyes became white and no more words were said. He was under Shinsō's control now.

"Looks like it was time to use my trump card," Shinsō said as he approached Akihisa, "See, my Quirk allows to control those who respond to my statement. I didn't activate it before because there was no need to, but now was the right time to use it." He explained to the brainwashed Akihisa, "You know what? When Izuku told me how you wouldn't hesitate to kill others with your Quirk I was almost tempted to order you to commit suicide by using your Quirk on these crates that are filled with explosive powder, but didn't go through with it. The last thing I want is to really be called a villain." He said walking past Akihisa before stopping at the entrance, "You guys should really be aware of what you have stored here in this hideout of yours," he threw one of his explosive darts at one of the crates and watched as it exploded, sending Akihisa flying backwards and slammed into a wall. He was already unconscious when he hit the ground.

With a sigh Shinsō walked away, leaving the man there on the ground, _'One down two to go. Can't believe I got out of that situation unscathed. Better not take my luck for granted.'_

 **With Hatsume and Hina**

Hatsume was humming a tune as she waited for her opponent to show up. Now normally one would be on edge knowing they will be going up against someone with an Earth Quirk that can kill up to hundreds, but Hatsume wasn't like most people. She was excited, and why was she excited? Simple. Because she had been working on something new and now she got to try it out. She was currently wearing her very own battle suit but not some clunky armor but something that felt like a second skin to her (Think of Moeka Kiryū's black suit). She was also wearing a black helmet to match.

"Oh, you're finally here!" she exclaimed happily.

The ground started to move as a figure slowly emerged from the ground. Hina raised a brow at the girl, "You were able to sense me?"

"Not really! I just knew you were here!" Hatsume lied. The suit had heat sensor's installed, so she knew the woman was here.

Hina stared at Hatsume as though she were insane, "What a strange child you are. Do you not understand the situation you are in, or are you just that foolish?"

Hatsume brought a finger to her chin, "Hmmm, nope! So, lets fight!"

Hina shook her head at the delusional girl, "I'll make your death quick and painless." The ground lifted as she sent earth spikes at Hatsume.

Hatsume grinned from her helmet and pointed what appeared to be a megaphone at the spikes and then clicked a button, sending a wave of sound at Hina. The woman grabbed both her ears as she lost concentration of the spikes as they crumbled like dirt.

"W-What is this?!" Hina yelled, as she grit her teeth through the pain.

"You like it?" Hatsume asked, "This is Sound Wave Version. 1! Taking an ordinary megaphone, I recreated it into a weapon that most people won't think too much about it!" she explained as Hina fell to her knees, still holding onto her ears, "I made this not too long ago, so I haven't gotten the chance to test out my new baby yet. But, thanks to you now I have that chance!"

Hina said nothing as she was down on her knees grunting in pain, _'S-She used me as a guinea pig to see what it can do?! What a dangerous girl!'_ If this keeps up she'll pass out, _'I have to get away!'_ Ignoring the pain she screamed as she planted both hands on the ground and created a hole. Once she did that she leaped in the hole and retreated.

Hatsume stopped using his new baby for a second before walking over to the hole, "Oh...so she can create tunnels to get away too? That's amazing!"

As Hatsume was busy complimenting the girl on her impressive use of her Quirk, Hina kept using the tunnel she created to get as far away from the pink haired girl as possible. She hadn't expected the girl to be so...dangerous! Taking a common megaphone and turning it into a weapon that can be effective against Quirk users! And she's just a child!

She came out of the tunnel but still stayed within the base, just went somewhere else to strategize in how to deal with the girl.

 _'_ _First thing I need to do is destroy that modified weapon of hers.'_ She started to think about how to use her Quirk to take the brat off guard before destroying that damn megaphone.

"Found you~!" Hatsume sang as she popped her head out of the hole Hina made.

Hina turned to the girl quickly, _'She followed me?!'_ She didn't get the chance to attack the girl because Hatsume lashed out a kick and she had to block the kick with both arms, sending her flying as a result, much to her surprise, _'Just what is that suit of her's made of?! It doesn't look all that strong at first glance but the force behind her kick isn't to be underestimated!'_ She re-adjusted herself and stared the girl down.

Hatsume nodded her head with a hum, "A strong Quirk and durable body! You really are the perfect person to test my babies on!"

Hina sneered at her, "Know your place!" She slammed her foot down and a chunk of the floor was sent at Hatsume who used her megaphone to block the attack and it worked, but that was what Hina had been hoping for. As if teleporting, she kicked the megaphone out of the girl's hand, "Now you have no weapon to protect yourself with! Pay for your arrogance in the after life-!" A knee to the gut cut her off from what else she was about to say and sent her flying across the room, slamming her into the wall. As she landed on the hard ground in too much pain to move she didn't understand how the girl suddenly had good reflexes.

"H-How...?" She gasped out.

Hatsume approached her downed form, "The megaphone wasn't the only baby I brought with me. This battle suit of mine is also one of my babies!"

"W-What...?"

"Heat sensors, tracking, enhancements, and reflexes to match," Hatsume explained the suits capabilities, "But like I said before, I hadn't gotten to test it out yet in order to know what it's capable of, but thanks to you now I know what my baby can do! Thank you!"

Hina had to let out a huff at the current situation, _'Ah, I see...even though we are far superior to these children they still defeated us because they know what we are capable of. From the very start...it was our loss...'_ and with that final thought, she lost consciousness, accepting her defeat.

Hatsume sighed as she took off her helmet, "Whew, she certainly was strong. The way she used her Quirk was really impressive!"

"Hatsume."

She addressed the one calling her, "Hey, Shinsō. How did yours go?" No he inspected him for injuries but found none, "Since I don't see any bruises on you that means my baby was helpful."

"Yeah, thanks again for the quick upgrade," he thanked, "I used my Quirk in the end though, but I'm not complaining for it came in handy and allowed me to win over him," he saw the unconscious woman on the floor, "You took her down just that fast? I thought she'd be the hardest to take down?"

"Hehehe, my babies should never be underestimated!" She states.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Shinsō said dryly, "Now that just leaves the leader of the pack."

There was a loud booming sound that practially shook the base they were in. It had to be coming from where Izuku and the leader was.

"Sounds like they've started," Hatsume said, sounding serious for the very first time, "Izuku won't hold back on the leader. He can't afford to."

Shinsō looked at her, "You said the guy manipulates wind, right? Think Izuku can handle him?"

"He can." She gave him a grin, "He makes the impossible, possible."

 **With Izuku and Gou**

To say this fight was lasting longer than expected was obvious. Gou wasn't expecting the kid to even last that long against his Quirk, but he was proven wrong. The kid was good when it came to hand-to-hand combat, but he's had more experience so his blows should be doing some damage but so far he's only had both of his arms almost broken.

Just what was this kid's second Quirk?

Both combatants jumped back from each other, simply observing the other's movements. Gou had to say this though, he was impressed with the kid's skills. If things were different, the kid would be a member of Black Arachnid with skills like his.

"I gotta say kid I'm impressed," Gou said honestly, "If things were different, you'd be an honorary member of the Black Arachnid."

"Not interested." Izuku refused immediately.

The air user chuckled, "Rejected out right, huh? Are we really that bad?"

"You kill without hesitation." Izuku stated.

All amusement was gone from Gou's face as he frowned, "Not at first, kid. When I first started the gang, we were originally just a bunch of vigilantes trying to help out our community our own way, not wanting to rely on those heroes all the time. We didn't discriminate either, it didn't matter if you were Quirkless or not. You had a place here so long as you with us."

Izuku said nothing as he listened.

"But...some of the heroes got jealous of us getting more appreciation from the community than them and outed us as a gang that was trying to take the heroes jobs," his voice had a bitter tone, "But in reality, they didn't want a bunch of troublemakers looking good to the public and showing them up. We ignored it at first, until one of the Pro Heroes decided to 'make an example out of us." He said, barely holding the cold fury in his voice, "You know of Endeavor, kid?"

"Who doesn't," Izuku said, "He's ranked the #2 Pro Hero, if you can even call him that."

"Heh, not a fan of him either, huh? Smart choice," Gou said, "I didn't start this gang alone you know? I started it with my younger brother-Satoshi."

"Brother?" Hatsume didn't mention the leader had a brother. It was probably hidden information.

"We did everything together, even when we decided to start up Black Arachnid, it was still a choice we made together," Gou explained, "When Endeavor found our first hideout my brother Satoshi decided to act as decoy and let us escape. I hadn't gotten that far when we started running away, but I saw and heard everything," he clenched his fists and his whole body shook, "That bastard...even after Satoshi said he had no intention of fighting and would listen to any negotiation...that son of a bitch...HE BURNED MY BROTHER ALIVE WITHOUT HESITATION!"

Izuku's eyes narrowed in disgust at the new information. He knew Endeavor was an asshole, but to kill someone just because he can made him sick to his stomach. He didn't deserve to be a Pro Hero!

Gou calmed down but he was still full of hate, "My brother was all I had...and he took him away from me, just like that," his eyes became cold this time, "After that I decided to declare war on all Pro Heroes, I've killed a few of them too, and I don't feel bad about it. They killed my brother, so I'll kill anything they hold dear to them!"

Izuku's eyes became shadowed by his bangs as he spoke, "I think I understand you a little better now. For the longest time, I figured the Black Arachnid gang didn't start off as bad as everyone assumed, and you proved me right. You were only tying to help people with your own strength, a place to call your own, Black Arachnid became that safe haven for those who felt like they didn't belong. And it was because go you and your brother," he then lifted his head, showing his green glowing eyes, "But, I can't forgive all of the innocent people you've killed because of your hatred for Pro Heroes. Also...if your brother could see you now, he would be disappointed in you. He wouldn't want you to use his death as an excuse to start walking down this path you've started."

Gou used his air Quirk to start creating some wind, "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, KID! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BROTHER?!"

Izuku took out an arcade coin and flipped it in the air, "You need some sense knocked into you. I'm sure your brother won't mind if I do that for him in his place." He said, as he lifted up his left arm.

Gou created a large air ball with both hands, "Nothing personal, kid! You know how it is, right?! The strong devour the weak!" And with that he sent the air ball at Izuku.

Izuku closed his eyes, "You've been in the darkness long enough...so let me pull you out!" The arcade coin fell from the air as green electricity surged throughout his body, "Chō-Denjihō: Rērugan (Super Electromagnetic Cannon: Railgun)!" He fired the railgun cannon at Gou and watched as it tore right through the air ball he'd created and slammed right into the leader of the Black Arachnid, sending him flying backwards, creating smoke as the man was slammed into the wall. Izuku walked over to the down and defeated Gou and saw a smile on the man's face as though he were content. For some reason, he felt content himself. Maybe it was because he'd heard the man's story and the reason why he created Black Arachnid in the first place. He didn't hate the man for feeling the way he did towards the Pro Heroes and Endeavor, but he couldn't let the man continue what he was doing. Hopefully, this would wake him up.

"Izuku."

He was pulled from his thoughts as he saw both Hatsume and Shinsō standing there looking okay from what he could tell. With a sigh he turned to them completely, "Guess that means we all came out of his unscathed."

"It was touch and go for me," Shinsō said, making sure his darts were still in his pockets, "That guy was a complete psychopath, my Quirk really is useful."

"I got to test my babies out on that Hina woman and it was a success!" Hatsume grinned.

"Somehow I feel a little sorry for the woman." Izuku muttered.

"Same. So how was the leader?" Shinsō asked, looking at the defeated man in slight awe. He had no idea Izuku could do something like this with his Quirk.

Izuku looked back at the man's content smile, "I think...that in the end, you never really know a person until you fight them."

Shinsō and Hatsume were about to comment on that but heard sirens in the distance, startling them.

"We need to go!" Shinsō said as all three of them ran through the back door of the base, but Izuku sent one last look at Gou before leaving.

 _'_ _I won't let your brother's death go unpunished.'_ He thought as they successfully left the base and managed to avoid the police force.

"Whew...we made it out!" Hatsume said, stretching both arms above her head, "I'm a little sweaty from all that running."

"Change when you get home, not out here." Shinsō told her dryly, as he saw her trying to practically rip her suit off.

Izuku huffed in amusement, "We should all get home, I know my mom's worried even though I told her I was going to be out late with a friend."

"Told my mom the same thing." Shinsō said, eyeing Izuku.

Izuku smiled, "Thanks...both you."

Hatsume grinned and Shinsō smiled.

"Let's go home, we've had a long night."

"Yes, it seems you have." A new voice entered the fray making the three teens go on the offensive. Within the shadows of the alley, footsteps were heard as the newcomer emerged from the shadows. What was visible was the green hair that matched Izuku's perfectly, same green eyes, and freckles. The only difference was the black jacket the boy was wearing, matching jeans, and shoes, "Says UNIT #1 to big brother and his friends."

Izuku's heart sped up as he stared into a face that was identical to his own. Just what the hell was he dealing with, and "big brother?" last he checked he didn't have any siblings, let alone a twin.

"Who...are you?" He said slowly, waiting to see what the copy would do.

The copy answered, "SERIAL NUMBER #1, its a pleasure to finally meet you, big brother."

Izuku still couldn't believe what he was seeing, _'Serial number...a...clone?! But who...?'_

What appears before Izuku is not another enemy, yet a clone made in his own image.

* * *

 **~Taking The First Step~**


	4. Taking The First Step

I made this a long chapter because I wanted to explain more about Ren's background and who created him. He also has the same Esper powers as Mugino Shizuri and Kakine Teitoku, but isn't OP with it just like Izuku isn't OP with his Esper powers. Another reason I made this chapter long is because I wanted to introduce Eri earlier and I have! I'm working on Journey Through Kanto right now, and I'm writing two chapters for it. Look forward to it! Next chapter for this story is the Entrance Exam of U.A. and the Battle Trials, I will also do the same thing for "Operation," too.

* * *

 _In Germany there a secret laboratory that was used for secret projects that wasn't known to the German government, but it wasn't a problem for those who wanted to keep it that way. Within this certain lab there were two researchers that were watching over a certain incubator that was big enough to hold a human inside. The orange liquid glowed in the dark as a single person within the incubator slept with tubes connected to it as the monitors tracked heart, blood pressure, and other important things._

 _One of the female researchers smiled at the sleeping figure, "Awww, look how cute he is. Its hard to believe he's the same age as his older brother now. How old is he again?"_

 _The second female researcher had long black hair that was in a low ponytail, sporting glasses and wearing the standard lab coat, but wore casual clothing underneath it, "5 I believe, also its not that hard to believe, is it? We've been watching over him and the rest of the units for awhile now."_

 _Out of all of the clones, the first unit was given special care because of how it developed two Esper abilities just like the original._

 _"_ _Its kinda sad though," the brown haired researcher said, smiling sadly, "He won't be able to go outside unless given permission."_

 _The black haired female researcher made a hum of agreement, "I wouldn't worry about him. We've called in a brain specialist to help with the basic information he would need to know before going outside. The drug we originally gave him won't last, but as for other things...well, its up to his 'brother' to deal with that."_

 _"_ _I see..."_

 _"_ _It'll be time for him to wake up soon, are you ready?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _As the two women left to go prepare, the individual within the incubator opened his eyes in preparation for the new world he was about to see._

* * *

Izuku stared at his clone with obvious confusion. Who the hell would even clone him to begin with, and why him? So many questions and yet no one was hear to answer them, and what makes this more strange is the fact that the clone called him "big brother." He wasn't really sure how he was supposed to feel about that.

"Woah!" Hatsume was already in front of the clone, poking it with interest, "This is amazing! I've heard rumors about how human cloning was possible, but I've never seen one up and personal before!"

The clone merely gave Hatsume a blank stare, "Your reaction is normal considering the mere thought of human cloning was merely a speculation until now, states UNIT #1 to the curious female." He stated, his voice monotone.

Shinsō meanwhile was trying to figure out if he was losing his mind due to his fight with Akihisa, "Okay, so I'm not the only one seeing this. Izuku has a clone that just appeared out of nowhere and called him big brother like it was the most normal thing in the world. And yet here Hatsume is poking him with that grin on her face."

Izuku closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to process what was happening in front of him right now, "Hatsume will be Hatsume, but as for my...clone, I'm still trying to figure out who created him. I can't think of anyone."

"Really?" Shinsō asked.

Izuku nodded, "Positive. I didn't even know human cloning was possible, I mean they've been cloning animals, but humans?"

"I still can't believe it either, but you can't deny that your clone is standing right here in front of you right now." Shinsō said, still in disbelief of the fact that his friend had been cloned, "So, what are you gonna do?"

"Even if you ask me..." it was a good question though. What was he going to do? From the looks of it the clone wasn't interested in fighting them, nor did he seem hostile, if anything he was calm and very observant with his surroundings.

"Big brother?"

He snapped out of it when two green identical eyes peered into his own, making him jerk his head back a little, "Are you alright? Asks UNIT #1, showing his concern for his older sibling."

Shinsō sweat-dropped, "Are you talking like that on purpose?"

Izuku's clone addressed him, "I talk like this because it comes natural to me, explains UNIT #1."

"Right..."

Izuku meanwhile sighed and rubbed his temples, "Okay, how about for now I just bring you to my house so I can...try and figure this all out."

The clone looked excited, "I will finally be able to live with big brother as I have always dreamed, says UNIT #1 showing his excitement to spend time with big brother."

"Awww, he wants to spend time with his big brother! That's so sweet!" Hatsume grinned.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Shinsō groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

Out of nowhere the clone stumbled forward but Izuku caught him, "What's wrong?!" What happened? His clone was looking fine just a minute ago, so what was wrong?

The clone snuggled into Izuku's warmth, "It would appear I am still very tired after my long trip from Germany to Japan, UNIT #1 states as he drifts into a peaceful sleep." And with that he fell asleep, still being held by Izuku.

"Germany? He came all the way here from Germany to Japan just to meet you?" Shinsō wondered if he'd heard that right.

"That's what he said." Hatsume said.

Izuku meanwhile rubbed the clones head. He might be a little freaked out about having a copy of him, but he was harmless so maybe having him around won't be so bad, right?

"I'm gonna take him home," Izuku said, setting his clone on his back, "You guys should go home too and get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Shinsō yawned, "You'll explain this tomorrow, right?"

"When I get some answers, yeah." Izuku promised him.

Hatsume stretched again, "Well, off we go!"

All three teens, plus one clone left the area to head off to their homes to get some much needed rest. Izuku meanwhile would deal with this whole clone nonsense tomorrow, right now it was time for sleep.

* * *

 _Innocent green eyes blink as the individual was finally released from the orange liquid that housed him. The person in question was bare as a newborn baby, with green hair that reached his shoulders._

 _"_ _He's even more cute up close and personal like this!" The brown haired female researcher smiled gently at the now awakened boy._

 _"_ _Honestly, stop treating him like he's a newborn, well...I guess in this case he would be a newborn to this world." The black haired female researcher said as she stared at the boy._

 _The boy looked around curiously before bursting into tears taking the brown haired woman off guard, "Oh, no! Its okay, don't cry!" She comforted, getting the orange stuff out of the boy's hair with a towel as he quieted down._

 _"_ _Like I said, the drug we originally gave him to install basic information within the brain didn't last. His mental state is that of a newborn, meaning he can't talk, walk, or even understand our language," the black haired researcher described in detail, "All of that progress would have to be started all over again. This is his first time out into the real world."_

 _"_ _I see, well its to be expected really," the brown haired woman said, "I mean, he's been in the incubator for what feels like a long time now, and they did say the drug wouldn't last long, so its only natural he would become like this. Hopefully this time when we hook him up to that machine the transferred information will last."_

 _"_ _Don't worry, it will," the black haired woman said, "Let's go. Now that he's awake he can inform Dr. Kiyama of his awakening, then we can move onto the data transplant."_

 _"_ _Right."_

 _The clone was now hooked up to a machine that was created for the sole purpose of implanting basic information within the brain. The machine was in the form of a capsule that was large enough for a normal person to fit in, and also transparent so the researchers could see within it. A helmet was on the clone's head, which was also connected to a bunch of tubes and wires._

 _"_ _I know we've already gone through this in the briefing, but...what exactly does this machine do again?" The brown haired researcher asked._

 _The black haired female sighed, "Pay attention, Kiyomi."_

 _"_ _Yes, I'm sorry, Kusakabe."_

 _Kusakabe sighed, "This machine is what's known as a Gakushū Sōchi (Testament). Its used to install basic information within the human brain, like how to talk, motor skills, eat properly, and say a proper greeting. There's one in Japan, too and so far the only two countries that are in possession of a Testament are Japan and Germany we couldn't use it before due to some disagreement, but we have it now."_

 _"_ _Wow...I had no idea. Was Dr. Kiyama the one responsible for creating it?" Kiyomi asked._

 _"_ _No, from what I understand she was only given the information in how to use it. I'm not sure who the creator was, 'he' hasn't said anything about it either." Kusakabe sneered at the mention of the man in charge of the cloning project._

 _Kiyomi frowned at the mention of the man, too. She could only pray these clones won't be used for something he thought up and that they'll be able to see the original._

* * *

Izuku sighed as he shifted his clone on his back so he could open the door to his apartment. He could practically hear the clone's heartbeat through his back, the constant thumping sound was a dead giveaway, letting him know that his copy was indeed alive and breathing. Its strange really, he'd read up about cloning before, but they were only about animals. Cloning. Part of the new age of technology, first comes animals, and now...humans. He paused as he brought out his house key, should mankind really be messing around with cloning? While true his clone may look like him, but that's the only similarity between them, he doesn't have his personality, his abilities, or...anything else really. When humans start dying off then will the few scientists left alive think about cloning those who have died, as a way of giving their grieving families peace?

He shook his head, no. Mankind is stepping into unknown territory, a territory that should never be crossed, he had a feeling that cloning was just a start. Soon scientists will start believing they can bring the dead back to life. He _really_ didn't wanna think about that. With a sigh he opened the door and was greeted with the worried face of his mother.

"There you are! I know you said you were going to be out late, but you still should've called!" She scolded.

He gave her a guilty smile, "Sorry, the study session ran a little later than expected."

She sighed, "As long as you're okay, anyway are you hun...gry...?" There on her son's back was a familiar dark green hair that matched her son's perfectly. Not only that but the sleeping face was also the same as her son! Unknown to her she started shaking, "Izuku...who..."

"I...don't really know what's going on either," he said, "I ran into him on my way over here and since he already know's about me I decided to bring him here," he took his shoes off and hefted his clone on his back so he wouldn't fall, "I'll set him down in my room." He told her, walking away to head to his room while Inko stayed rooted in place.

After a few minutes she let out a shaky sigh, "I knew...deep down, I knew you would do something like this."

Izuku placed his clone on the bed and tucked him in. He was still trying to process all of this, trying to come up with some kind of answer and so far...he still doesn't have any. Who would have access to his DNA map in the first place? The doctors? No, not them.

 _'_ _Okay, think. There has to be someone that knows me on a personal level that could have access to my DNA map and clone me, but...who?'_ There was also the way his mother looked when she saw he was carrying his clone on his back. It was a look of surprise but then became...expected? Was he wrong, maybe? Does she know the person who cloned him? He shook his head, he'll just have to wait for his clone to wake up and ask some questions.

"Ngh."

He snapped his head in the direction of his bed and saw his clone waking up from his short cat nap. He watched as his clone sat up, rubbing some sleepiness out of his eyes before looking around his room with such a curious expression. Clone or not, it was kind of cute to see such an innocent and curious expression on his face.

"Sleep well?" Izuku asked.

His clone turns to him, "Yes." It was a simple reply, but it was enough.

Izuku sat on the bed, staring his clone right in the eye and received a blank expression in return. Was that the only expression he could show? Such an empty look.

"Are you really my clone?"

"Yes." Another simple reply.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, keeping his voice calm and even, "Okay then, earlier you said that you came here all the way from Germany. Is that true?"

"Yes, UNIT #1 was created in a secret laboratory in one of Germany's many research facilities," UNIT #1 explained, "Then was ordered to come here all the way to Japan to meet big brother."

"Ordered by who?"

"A female researcher who was very kind to UNIT #1 just like the other two women, she is named Kiyama Harumi, UNIT #1 explains to big brother." UNIT #1 said.

"Kiyama Harumi?"

"She is originally from Japan, however she was called in from Germany to assist with the cloning project." UNIT #1 said.

Izuku narrowed his eyes, _'So she was called in from Germany to work on a cloning project that involved me, not only that, but she also told him to come to Japan so he could meet me? Was she trying to protect him?'_

Before he could ask another question a knock on the door interrupted them, "Izuku, dinner's ready." His mother called out.

"Ah, okay!" He got up from the bed, "Come on."

UNIT #1 tilts his head, "Where are we going?"

"To eat, obviously." Izuku snorts lightly as he grabs his clone's wrist gently and drags him out of the bed. While he might not have all of the answers now, he will get them eventually. Maybe his mother know something.

Inko blinks.

Izuku deadpans.

UNIT #1 stares at the food before him before poking it with his chopsticks then placing the meat in his mouth, "At first glance it appears the dish does not look edible, however once eaten the flavor of the food assaults my tastebuds. For example, the rice isn't good when eaten alone, but when eating together with the deep-fried pork cutlet, egg, vegetables, and condiments it compliments the dish completely and the flavor is more enjoyable," he gives a thumbs up to Inko, "Truly excellent, reports UNIT #1 offering his sincerest praise to mother."

Inko sweat-dropped but still gave him a nervous smile, "T-Thank you...?"

Izuku sighed, _'Whoever created him didn't bother to mention that you don't have to go into specific detail when it comes to everyday things.'_

"S-So, um, Izuku tells me you're from Germany?" Inko said, hoping to have a conversation.

"Yes, you are correct." UNIT #1 confirmed.

Inko hesitated but soon spoke again, "Um, do you have a name?"

"UNIT #1." UNIT #1 replies.

Both Inko and Izuku frowned. So the person who created him didn't even bother to give him a name.

"That simply won't do!" Inko said.

"What do you mean?" UNIT #1 asked, tilting his head slightly.

Izuku decided to elaborate, "She means your name. We can't call you "UNIT #1" and you shouldn't refer to yourself in that way either."

UNIT #1 blinks, "I see, then is big brother stating he will name me then?"

Izuku blinked as he turns to his mother who also stares at him, "I...guess so?"

"Then, I await to hear my new name." UNIT #1 says, sitting at the table eagerly waiting for Izuku to name him.

 _'_ _Wait, now?'_ Damn, just what the hell kind of name was he going to give him? He didn't just want to give him any other name that will do, it had to be special somehow. Then it hit him like a lightning bolt, but not like his own.

"Ren. Midoriya Ren." Izuku says. Unknown to him his mother flinched slightly when he said the name, UNIT #1 who was now known as "Ren" noticed it, but said nothing.

"Ren..." Ren said his new name with a soft expression, showing a faint smile, "I think that name suits me, big brother."

Izuku smiled, "I think so, too. What about you, mom?"

Inko gave a sad smile, "Yes, I think it suits him as well."

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the sad look on his mother's face but decided not to say anything about it right now because she looked so upset. There's still part of him that wanted to ask if she knew something about his clone that she wasn't telling but didn't push the issue.

After finishing dinner, both boys washed up and got ready for bed. Since Izuku didn't have a spare mattress or anything for Ren to sleep on they decided to just share the same bed with each other. Needless to say, Ren wasn't complaining about the arrangement.

"This is quite comfortable, says Ren as he snuggles close to big brother." Ren said, facing Izuku as he snuggled into his pillow.

Izuku's lip twitched, "Good to know. Didn't you sleep in a bed while you were in Germany?" It was an innocent question but he wanted to know how he was treated.

Ren answered the question, "Not originally. At first I slept within an incubator to make sure my growth was stabilized, and getting the necessary nutrients before I was let out and slept in a bed, Ren says explaining to big brother."

 _'_ _Incubator, huh?'_ So he slept within an incubator then was given nutrients the body needs to grow up healthy, but that's not to say they didn't pump him with anything else while he was in there.

"After I was finished with combat training," Ren said, continuing, "I was given my own room just like the others. There in the middle of the room, lay a single bed with white sheets, surrounded by white walls. It was a cold room that lacked any sort of warmth."

 _'_ _Ren...'_

"Sometimes...I have dreams. In my dreams, I was surrounded by darkness but it was warm. And in that darkness I was there with someone else, that person was holding my hand and wouldn't let go," Ren smiled as he described his dream, "It was pleasant."

Izuku said nothing as he listened to his clone describe his dream with such fondness that it made his heart clench. While Ren may be his clone, he seemed much more human than everybody else.

"Get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow." Izuku said, rubbing his clone's head.

Ren's eyes slowly closed, "Then, Ren will sleep now." He said, closing his eyes finally.

When Izuku saw that Ren was asleep he sighed. He still had many more questions to ask but Ren looked exhausted to keep going through any more interrogation right now. As he closed his eyes himself he opened right back up quickly and thought back to what Ren said.

 _"_ _I was given my own room just like the others."_

Slowly he brought his eyes back towards Ren, _'Others...?'_

* * *

 _The machine made a sound, signaling that it was done fulfilling its task as it released the individual that was cased within it._

 _"_ _Good morning, do you know what that word means?" Kusakabe questioned._

 _The individual opened their eyes and responded, "A routine greeting that is used to express good wishes to someone, SERIAL UNIT #1 affirms calmly." UNIT #1 said as he sat up in the machine._

 _Kusakabe brought out some medical clothes,"Here you can wear this for now." She handed it to him. He took them without saying a word and Kiyomi meanwhile looked away as he changed into them._

 _"_ _All this nudity is making me uncomfortable..." Kiyomi said, sounding embarrassed._

 _"_ _Really?" Kusakabe raised a brow, "Its just the naked body of a child, I'd hardly call it appealing."_

 _"_ _T-That's not the point!" Kiyomi protested._

 _"_ _Is that so?" Kusakabe questions dryly._

 _Meanwhile UNIT #1 had just finished putting the clothes on as he stared blankly at the women._

* * *

"So he was created in Germany?" Shinsō asked just to be sure.

Izuku took a sip from his drink. It was currently lunchtime and the two boys were at their normal spot, which was the rooftop, "Yeah, he told us that he was created inside an incubator before waking up and taking combat training."

Shinsō just finished his drink before speaking, "I hate to say this without sounding paranoid, but it looks like he was created from some secret government lab."

"I was thinking the same thing last night." Izuku told him.

"So how did he end up all the way here in Japan?" Shinsō asked, his tone full of curiosity.

"Apparently one of the female researchers there helped him escape and told him to find me." He said.

He still needed to look up her name and find out more about the woman that helped Ren.

"You think she came here with him?" Shinsō wondered.

"I don't really know, and Ren doesn't seem to know either."

"Ren?"

"That's what I decided to call him, I can't keep letting him call himself "UNIT#1." Izuku said.

"I'm still trying to figure out how someone in Germany got your DNA." Shinsō said, still not understanding how some unknown person could clone his friend.

Izuku got quite for awhile, "I think...my mom might know who."

Shinsō gave him a curious look, "What makes you say that?"

"Because when I came home with Ren on my back her expression went from shock to realization in a split second." He said, recalling how his mother looked the first time she saw Ren.

"Did she tell you who?"

He shook his head, "No, and I didn't have it in me to ask for answers either. I'll try and ask her when I get home, but I won't be expecting much."

"I gotta say, its kind of interesting you named him "Ren" did you always have that name in mind or something?" Shinsō asked, curiously.

That was a good question. There was something about that name in the back of his mind that was special. Like he already knew it from a long time ago, but that's not possible.

"Its been in the back of my mind, actually. I don't really know where it came from actually." He said.

Shinsō decided to change the subject, "By the way, Hatsume asked me tell you about what's been going on with Black Arachnid."

That got Izuku's attention, "What happened? I didn't watch the news last night."

"Me neither, but Hatsume managed to get some information," Shinsō said, "The lower members were all arrested and charged with minor crimes, like robbery, breaking and entering, and other petty crimes."

"Gou and the others?" Izuku pressed.

Shinsō sighed, "Good news about Akihisa. He's been put on death row for all of the deaths he's committed way before he was with Black Arachnid. Hatsume managed to gather some evidence and send it in anonymously, she even managed to make the source untraceable."

"The power of Hatsume." Izuku stated.

"Anyway, thanks to that he'll be on death row until they schedule and execution date for him, but according to Hatsume the police force are trying to get it done as soon as possible." Shinsō said.

Neither boys cared all that much about that psychotic flame user. Flame users already get a bad reception already and Akihisa wasn't really helping with his lust for killing. What a mess. But then again it wasn't their problem.

"What about Hina?"

"Ah, she was sentenced to 20 years in prison due to the body count she racked up when she killed all those people in the two buildings she brought down with just a wave of her hand." Shinsō explained.

That made sense.

He remembered hearing a report awhile back about how two office buildings suddenly collapsed due to some unexplained earthquake, but that wasn't the truth. The real truth was that a Quirk user with a powerful earth ability caused the buildings to collapse on purpose, killing everyone inside. The police force knew it was an earth Quirk user, they just didn't have any suspects at the time but the case never went cold though because they were still looking. Not to mention the families were adamant they keep searching for the killer. Now that they know it was a member of Black Arachnid they were planning on making her have a long prison sentence.

"And Gou?" Izuku wanted to know the fate of the Black Arachnid's leader.

Shinsō saw the look on his face and smiled, "He confessed."

Wait, what?

"He confessed?"

"Yeah, Hatsume said he asked to talk to Naomasa and tell him everything about Black Arachnid and why it was formed in the first place," Shinsō explained, "Hatsume told me about Naomasa's Quirk and he stated Gou wasn't lying when he confessed everything...even about..."

"His brother..." It was still hard to swallow about the fact that Endeavor killed another human being without any sort of hesitation. A part of him hoped that Gou's brother's spirit haunted him until his last dying breath.

"What made Gou decide to confess everything?" That was a most curious question.

Shinsō smiled, "That Naomasa guy asked the same thing. Want to know what Gou said?"

Izuku's impatient face gave him his answer.

Shinsō looked up at the clear blue sky, "He said..."I finally got some sense knocked into me."

Izuku's eyes widened slightly before he let out a huff before he also turned his attention towards the sky, "Do you know what his sentence is?"

"25 to Life."

He sighed with a shrug of his shoulders.

Not like they were going to let him off easy just because he confessed about everything, but something told him Gou wasn't complaining about the sentence. For some reason he pictured the man was in his cell with a smile on his face about the whole thing, a smile of content.

"That wasn't actually the sentence they wanted to give him," Shinsō said, "They wanted to give him life in prison, but I guess that Naomasa guy saw he was truly repentant about everything he did in Black Arachnid and decided on a lighter sentence."

"Makes sense."

"Is it true about what he said about his brother being burned alive by Endeavor?" Shinsō was almost hesitant to ask.

Izuku sighed, closing his eyes, "Yeah, it is. He wouldn't lie about something like that, not with all that hatred in his tone. I'm guessing another reason they didn't give him life in prison was because of the lack of fans Endeavor has in the police force." Though they don't show it, its obvious they don't really like the man all that much and the reason he knows this is because every time he watches the man on TV doing an interview he could plainly see their dirty looks directed at the flaming menace.

"The guys a monster." Shinsō said.

Izuku agreed, "That he is." He then took out his cellphone, "I should call Ochako and tell her about what happened."

Shinsō raised a brow, "Oh, yeah. Hatsume told me about her, she's your girlfriend, right?"

If Izuku were his old self he would have flustered and started yammering like he used to but now? He simply smiled and put the phone up to his ear, "Soon, hopefully."

Shinsō blinked, then smirked, "Good luck..."

* * *

"I'm home." Izuku announced, sounding tired.

Footsteps got his attention as he looked up and saw it was Ren walking towards him wearing...oven mitts?

"Welcome home, says Ren as he greets big brother properly." Ren greeted.

Izuku stared at him blankly, not sure what to say but ultimately spoke, "Why...are you wearing oven mitts?"

Ren blinked as if not understanding why him wearing oven mitts was a problem, "To my understanding, oven mitts are needed for cooking certain foods that require to be put in the oven, states Ren as he explains the obvious to big brother."

"That's...no, never mind its not important." Izuku said, deciding to ignore it, "Is mom home?"

"Yes, she is." Ren confirmed.

"Okay," Izuku said as he took out a small box that caught Ren's attention, "I got this for you." He opened the box revealing a hairpin.

"What is that object?" Ren questions.

"A hairpin," Izuku said simply, "I know its not something guys wear, but I saw this in the store and thought it would look good on you." He clipped the hair pin on the right side of Ren's head. The hairpin had a lightning bolt pattern on it as the hairpin itself was green.

Ren gently touched the hairpin as his lips parted a little. Izuku watched him carefully, "Do you not like it?"

The clone shook his head, "No, its fine. I will treasure this greatly big brother, thank you." He smiled.

Izuku was surprised by the smile, having not expected it but was glad his clone liked the gift, "Let's go eat." He said.

"Yes."

Inko heard the conversation while she was in the kitchen and smiled to herself. As soon as she got home and was greeted by the clone she initially felt a little uncomfortable, but after spending time with him she felt better about it. Ren was polite, helpful, and only showed interest in experiencing what it was like to be with a real family. A frown then appeared on her face as she remembered his origins. While true Ren was created by the person she will never trust again, she wanted to know what the boy did while he was in Germany. With a sigh she placed one of the dry dishes away, Izuku needs to know about everything. She couldn't afford to keep it hidden any longer, especially with the arrival of Ren.

"Mom." Izuku called out to her.

She put on a smile as she turned to face him, "Welcome home, oh Ren what a nice accessory you have there."

"Big brother got it for me as a present, says Ren." Ren said.

Inko smiled and rubbed his head, "I'm glad you like it. Don't worry because mom will get you something nice, too."

Ren's eyes showed eagerness at the thought of getting a present from Inko. The more he stayed here with the Midoriya's the more emotion he showed, even if its was a little bit. Izuku didn't mind having Ren here, but there was still some questions that needed to be answered.

Like who created him in the first place.

"Ren, I didn't get to ask you yesterday, but do you have a Quirk?" Inko asked.

Ren addressed her, "I do not have a Quirk for I am like big brother, says Ren explaining to mother."

Both Inko and Izuku froze in their seats as Ren just basically said he wasn't a Quirk user, but was instead like Izuku. Meaning...

"Ren, are you...an Esper?" Izuku said slowly.

"Yes, I am, Ren confirms." Ren said.

Izuku's eyes narrowed, _'So he's an Esper and not a Quirk user. The person who created him managed to make a clone of me that's also an Esper?'_

Inko meanwhile swallowed, "What's your ability?"

"I have more than one ability, Ren explains." Ren said.

Izuku was curious about that, "How many abilities do you have?"

"As I have stated before, I am like big brother. I am an Esper, and I have two abilities like big brother, Ren clarifies." Ren explained.

 _'_ _He has two abilities like me?'_ Izuku thought.

"What...are they?" Inko asked carefully.

Ren brought up his hand and showed green energy in the palm of his hands, "This is my first ability, it is classified as "Electron Manipulation." I able to forcefully control electrons and the state of an electron where it is both particle and wave, when I strike other objects the electrons are unable to react either as particle or a wave because of their state."

Izuku had to agree on one thing. Having that ability is useful, not to mention frightening, but then again he had no room to talk with his two destructive Esper abilities.

Ren put his hand down, "My other ability is "Dark Matter Manipulation." This ability allows me to create and control an unknown material that I am able to use to attack with."

Izuku didn't know what to say. His clone had two powerful abilities that he could use to declare war with the entire country of Japan if he wanted to. Just who the hell created him in the first place, and for what purpose was he created for? Did he creator create Ren for the sole purpose of being used as a weapon or something else? In any case, he's glad to have Ren here with them.

"Well Ren...those are some...interesting abilities you have there." Inko forced out.

"Indeed. I have trained very hard to control both abilities as I'm sure big brother has as well, Ren says." Ren said.

Inko's forced smile never left her face, "That's good..."

Ren sees right through her forced smile, "Mother, are you alright? Ren asks in obvious concern."

Inko tries to make her smile seem less forced but it doesn't work, "I'm okay, sweetie. Don't worry about me."

Ren does not look convinced but decides not to force the woman. Izuku meanwhile decides to have some more questions answered, "Ren."

"Yes?"

Izuku stared into those eyes and thought about not asking the question at all but pressed on, "Whose your creator?"

Ren gave him a blank stare, "ZX89WQTY7365924.'"

"What?" Was Izuku's response. Just what the hell was that all about? Was that supposed to be code for something. Looking over at his mom he noticed she looked just as equally confused.

"Ren seeks password confirmation." Ren said.

"Password confirmation?" Izuku was still confused.

Ren was still staring at him, "Your inability to answer means that I cannot give you information that is classified, big brother."

Izuku narrowed his eyes, _'I get it. Whoever created him must've made a password that can't be accessed to anyone, except for those directly involved with his creation.'_ With those thoughts he decided to ask another question, "Can you tell me what the purpose of your creation is?"

"That is confidential." Ren answers.

Izuku rubs his temples trying to soothe his already forming headache, "Right...of course it is."

Inko give her son a sympathetic smile, "Its alright, we don't have to know the person who created you, and you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, okay?"

Ren nods his head.

And with that, dinner was over and both boys retreated into their room for some needed sleep, well one of them anyway. Izuku was wide awake as he stared down at his clone's sleeping form. It amazed him how peaceful Ren looked when sleeping and wondered if he would eventually be more open the more time he spends with them. Slowly he got out of bed and went to the bathroom with his cellphone in hand and dialed Hatsume's number. Hopefully she wasn't asleep already. He hears the other line click.

 ** _"_** ** _Izuku!"_** Hatsume's exited voice was clear as day.

Yeah, she's wide awake.

Of course she was.

This is Hatsume he's talking about.

"Hey, Hatsume. Sorry for calling you so late, but I need you to look something else up for me, if that's okay?" Izuku asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Of course! I live to serve! So what can I help you with?"_**

"I need you to write this down, do you have a pen and paper on hand?" He asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Naturally!"_**

"Good, here's what I want you to write down," he said seriously, "ZX89WQTY7365924', did you get all that?"

 ** _"_** ** _Yep, got it! This is an interesting code, I'm guessing this has something to do with your clone?"_**

"Yeah, when I tried to ask the name of the person who created him he started babbling off that code I gave you and asked for a password," Izuku confirms, "Whoever created him must be someone so top secret that he didn't want anyone to know who he is."

 ** _"_** ** _That's what it looks like to me, too. Hold on, I just entered the code and I'm about to send you what I found."_**

He breaths a sigh filled with relief, "Thanks Hatsume, I'll be your next guinea pig for one of your "babies."

 ** _"_** ** _Really?! That's good to hear because I have a good baby that has your name on it! Try and see if you can convince Shinsō to take part, too!"_**

His lip twitched at the thought of Shinsō being forced to take part in Hatsume's "baby display," as she calls it.

"I'll see what I can do, get some sleep Hatsume." He said.

 ** _"_** ** _Roger!"_**

He hung up the phone and saw the text Hatsume sent him and opened the file attached to the text. As he opened it though, he felt something in his gut churn when he read what was on the file.

 **[PROJECT: DIOSCURI]**

There in bold letters was the name of the project. The project that no doubt Ren was a part of, and the name of it...'PROJECT: DIOSCURI?' Like the twin brother's in Greek and Roman mythology? Why the hell would someone name the project Dioscuri of all things? He shook his head, no, that's not important right now, right now he needs to know who was in charge of it. He scrolled down and read the rest of the report.

 ** _[As Quirks continue to baffle us in the science community, we have decided to see what the capabilities each Quirk has to offer. Much to our disappointment however, we produced lack luster results. When some individuals started showing Dual Quirks we decided to test the capabilities and found much better results than our previous attempt. However, even though we produced better results its not what we were looking for, so we decided on another method. The method of using Twins. Twins with powerful Quirks are a rarity within our society, and even if they are somehow born with powerful Quirks that could be useful, the probability of them agreeing to participate in the project is 0%. Therefore, we decided to wait until a suitable test subject was found that would soon be giving birth to twin children.]_**

Izuku gripped his phone slightly, _'Test subject? They were waiting for a pregnant woman to give birth to twins and use them for some sick experiment?'_

 ** _[As we waited for suitable candidates we realized that getting them to co-operate with the project would not be in our favor. That is why it was decided unanimously that head researcher Midoriya Hisashi's wife Midoriya Inko would become the test subject for 'Project Dioscuri.']_**

It felt like something was gripping his chest hard, making him unable to breath. His...his own...father, he was the one to suggest this damn project in the first place?! And used his mother; his own wife as a test subject?! He gripped his phone tightly as he grit his teeth in barely concealed rage. Did his mother know and allow herself to participate in this? No, his mother would never have agreed to this! Taking a deep, shaking breath he kept reading.

 ** _[For months Dr. Midoriya watched and observed his wife as she started showing signs of pregnancy. It was then confirmed that she would indeed be having twin boys, whose names were already picked out by both parents. Their names are Midoriya Izuku and Midoriya Ren.]_**

Izuku's breath hitched at the mention of him being a twin. He...he didn't...know that. But wait, if he was a twin then...what happened to his brother? His eyes slowly moved towards the cracked door as he saw his clone still sleeping. That's why the name 'Ren' sounded so familiar to him. It was the name his twin brother would have carried. Looking away he went back to reading.

 ** _[Midoriya Inko's due date soon approached, but she was soon rushed to the hospital due to some complications with the two unborn children. Once arriving at the hospital the doctors there decided to do an emergency C-section, as to not lose one of the subjects. While the older twin Midoriya Izuku was classified as a healthy baby boy, his younger brother however was in a critical state and needed the use of a machine to keep the newborn breathing.]_**

Izuku felt a sharp pain in his chest. His twin brother was hooked up to a machine to keep him alive? Then...what happened? He continued on reading to find out.

 ** _[We waited patiently for the younger twin's condition to improve, but unfortunately the boy died at the age of 2 while still hooked up to the machine that was keeping him alive.]_**

Izuku felt his eyes leak slightly but he shook his head and kept reading on. He'll mourn for his dead brother after he finished reading this.

 ** _[While unfortunate the younger twin could not be saved, the project was still scheduled to continue.]_**

 _'_ _What?'_ Izuku glared at his phone.

 ** _[During a disguised "family trip" to Germany when the test subject Midoriya Izuku was only 3 years old, Dr. Midoriya decided to use his son as part of an experiment to clone him and use a clone that would develop powers to be used in place of the deceased Midoriya Ren.]_**

That son of a bitch!

So that's how Ren was created...his own father experimented on him and got his DNA map.

 ** _[However, before the experiment could take place Midoriya Inko along with her parents destroyed the facility, escaping with Midoriya Izuku and thus preventing any enhancements that were scheduled for the child to take place.]_**

He leaned back against the closed bathroom door, "So...grandma and grandpa know about it too, huh? And mom got me out of there before they could do anything. That explains everything." And it does explain everything. It explains why his mother told him his father was forbidden from seeing him ever again.

 _'_ _And this is the reason why...'_ He kept reading on.

 ** _[As unfortunate as it was to have lost the test subject, all was not lost for we still had the DNA map and used it to produce a clone that would serve as the other twin and enhance its capabilities. Unfortunately all of the clones proved to be useless for they were all classified as "Quirkless" and showed no signs of manifesting a Quirk. It was then decided they would terminated.]_**

"Terminated?" Izuku growled, "Bastards...!"

 ** _[Before the termination could commence, one of the clones started producing small electrical sparks from its fingertips. Naturally we were baffled by this, but not Dr. Midoriya who theorized that it had to be another source of power coming from the clone. We studied this and found out why, for the reason the clone did not manifest a Quirk was because it was an Esper.]_**

"So my clones are Espers too, then." He said, as he kept reading.

 ** _[Naturally we were excited at the prospect of having the clone manifest an Esper ability rather than a Quirk. As we continued our experimentation it became a disappointment to discover that the clones Esper abilities were not becoming of a higher level as we had hoped. It was decided that the clones would not be used for Project Dioscuri.]_**

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief but then frowned, "They didn't kill them, did they?" He kept reading to make sure.

 _ **[Another setback was expected, but as we were unable to use the clones for the project it became a rather troublesome setback but luckily Dr. Midoriya thought of another solution.]**_

"I'm not looking forward to knowing what it is." Izuku muttered as he kept on reading.

 ** _[He suggested using the deceased body of Midoriya Ren, which he kept preserved without his wife's knowledge and using the body's hair follicle to create a clone that would be able to take part in Project Dioscuri.]_**

A look of disgust appeared on Izuku's face, "How dare..." he grit his teeth, "Using the dead body of my brother...!" He shook his head, no calm he were to get upset and suddenly use his ability inside the house it'll disturb his mom and...Ren.

 _ **[We used a fertilized egg and used a cell that was extracted from the original Midoriya Ren's hair follicle. Prior to this, we obtained the necessary genetic sequence pattern sample and successfully registered Midoriya Ren's DNA map. Using a cocktail of growth hormones to speed up the process we had successfully created a subject that was physically identical to Midoriya Ren in just 14 days. We also managed to make sure the clone was the same age as Midoriya Izuku, which is 3 years old. As the clone awoke for the first time within the incubator, we studied the subject to see if it would manifest either a Quirk or an Esper ability. We were not disappointed when in just 12 days the clone successfully manifested not one, but two Esper abilities that were impressive.]**_

Izuku didn't know how much more of this he could take. But he had to keep reading.

 ** _[Combat training immediately started when the clone turned 4 years old. The subject took to the training well and did not complain. To make sure it was well adverse in hand-to-hand combat, the subject was instructed to fight the clones of Midoriya Izuku, we had already enhanced both the clones and the subject so we were impressed the combat session. At first the subject believed it was a clone of the 'original' Midoriya Izuku, due to gaining self-awareness it received when we used a drug to help create basic information within the brain. At the insistence of Dr. Midoriya we allowed the subject as well as the lower researchers within the facility to believe such a thing for only the higher level researchers were allowed to know.]_**

"So not all of the researchers knew that Ren wasn't really my clone...but a clone of my deceased brother." Izuku was still enraged by the fact that his father would dare disrespect the dead in the way he did.

 ** _[As we progressed further we faced another setback. Due to the growth hormones that were used to stimulate the subjects growth, the subject fell ill. To make sure the subject was not lost after we finally succeeded in creating a perfect subject for Project Dioscuri, we placed the subject back within the incubator and decided to balance out the growth hormones we originally used. There we watched as the clone began to grow normally and its health began to show improvement.]_**

Izuku narrowed his eyes, "Using growth hormones to stimulate his growth? From what I can tell, he does look healthy but its best to keep an eye on him just to be sure."

 _ **[While waiting for the right time to awaken the clone we decided to go over the project to make sure its purpose was not forgotten. The purpose for this project, is to create a pair of twins that are powerful enough to "Touch the Territory of God," and use the subjects to become the link between humanity and "God." The twins were to become humanities very own "Castor" and "Pollux" two powerful twins within Greek and Roman mythology. Once succeeded in the twins becoming the link between humanity and "God," it would allow the twins themselves to not only reach and touch the territory of god, but to also become the new gods that would be used by humanity.]**_

He couldn't believe this...touch the territory of god? Become a link between humanity and God? Twin Gods?

"This is it...this is what they were after...? Creating twin gods to be used by humanity? Have they lost their minds...?" He needed to finish reading this and soon.

 _ **[All thanks go to Dr. Midoriya for suggesting such a project and making sure that it would go through despite some minor setbacks. The project is currently ongoing.]**_

He saw that was the end of the report and shut his phone off and slid down to the bathroom floor. Even if he wished this was all a dream, not even if he could dream something like this up. Trying to create their very own Castor and Pollux? Do those scientists not realize that they are not only half-brothers, not to mention of them was mortal while the other one was an immortal divine son. For researchers with high intelligence these people were idiots when it comes to looking up actual facts when it comes to mythology. Standing up slowly, he used the bathroom sink to help him up from the floor. Both hands were on either side of the bathroom sink and took deep breaths as he tried to keep himself from throwing up. It was working, thankfully. This...all of this...he didn't know what to say, what could he say? To his mother? He didn't know. But more importantly...how was he supposed to treat Ren now? He wasn't an actual clone of him, but of his younger brother who only lived to be 2 years old before he finally couldn't hang on anymore and passed on. He brought a hand to his chest and felt his heart clench. A younger brother. Someone who would have the face as him, someone who would probably want to be a hero just like him, and someone who would be there for him. His other half. A half that he lost and never once got see.

He clenched his shirt, _'No...'_ he finally left the bathroom and went back to his room and just stared at his younger brother's clone, _'As despicable as it is to even think about cloning the dead...I do feel...grateful that he's here with me.'_ Bringing his hand up, he caressed his brother's hair, letting his fingers move through his hair and felt just how soft it was, _'It's still hard to believe he's an actual clone of my deceased brother, but he thinks he's my clone instead. And no one at the research facility he originally stayed at told him otherwise.'_ If things had been different, if his younger brother hadn't died at the age of 2, then...

"Big brother."

Hearing Ren's voice made him halt all movement as he stared into those green eyes that showed curiosity and concern.

Ren sat up, "What is wrong? Ren asks in concern."

Izuku didn't say anything and simply hugged the clone of his deceased younger brother. Ren meanwhile blinked, clearly baffled by the sudden affection but returned the hug. Izuku held Ren close to him and made a decision.

 _'_ _Clone or not, you're still my brother. So from now on,'_ he didn't realize he said the next words out loud, "Stay by my side."

Ren's mouth parted slightly but responded to the request, "I will..."

Whether the boys knew it or not, in that moment they truly did resemble the brothers Castor and Pollux.

* * *

"What the hell...?"

Izuku didn't really blame Shinsō because he thought the same thing when he first read it. He sent the same file to Hatsume and she had a few things to say about it herself, which involved using one of her babies on the Hisashi. The only person he hadn't sent it to yet was Ochako, and that's only because deep down he was afraid of what she might say.

Shinsō put his phone away with a stunned expression, "Just what the hell did I just read? Twin gods? They expect you two to be able to reach god like powers and be used as weapons by humanity? The hell?"

"What makes me sick about all of this is the fact that my own father not only suggested this project, but took part in it and used my mom as a test subject." Izuku said with barely restrained cold fury.

"Can't say I blame you," Shinsō said, agreeing with him, "Human cloning on not only you, but your dead twin, too? Last time I checked human cloning was illegal."

"They know its illegal, and they don't care." Izuku stated.

"Clearly," Shinsō said, still a little disturbed by what he read, "Did you tell your mom what you found out?"

"Like I could," Izuku huffed uncomfortably, "I couldn't even look her in the eye this morning." It was true. As soon as he woke up he avoided all eye contact with her and knew he made her worry by doing that but he...he just couldn't face her with what he found out right now. Not yet.

"Damn. So? What now?" Shinsō asked.

That was a good question. What should he do now? Well, that was simple.

"Those guys won't give up trying to get us both," Izuku said seriously, "Ren told me one of the female researchers helped him escape the facility he was being held at and smuggled him here to Japan."

"You think they'd be dumb enough to try and kidnap you two with as many Pro Hero's this country has?" Shinsō knew they would try, persistent people were dangerous.

"They will. I can feel it." He didn't know when they were going to act, but he would be on his guard at all times. He'll be damned if they try to take him and Ren away from their home.

Shinsō sighed, "Looks like I'll be helping you out in dealing with them."

Izuku didn't want Shinsō to get involved. Not in this. Black Arachnid was one thing, but these are guys that would go to lengths to get what they want, meaning they would probably hire mercenaries from Germany or the Yakuza that reside in Japan. Hell, even outside countries who found out about the project would try to kidnap them. What a mess.

"I don't want you to get involved in this because it probably won't just be Germany coming after us, but other countries might want to get in on this, too." Izuku told him.

"That's fine," Shinsō said, not at all scared of the prospect of other countries getting involved, "You can't shoulder something like this all by yourself, even if you think you can."

That's...true.

He was basically going to war with Germany on the down low and any other country that would soon get in on the hunt. He needed all the help he could get.

With a resigned sigh he smiled, "You're right. Thanks, Shinsō."

"Anytime." The boy smiled.

The underworld can rear its ugly head anywhere and anytime. So when Germany finally made the first move, he wasn't surprised.

* * *

They had gotten the intel from some underground researcher in Germany who wanted to keep the details top secret, but did tell them what their targets looked like. While they didn't know where the targets lived or go to school, they did manage to spot him walking with another boy on their way to the arcade and simply waited. About an hour later they came out and headed right down the alley where one of them gave pursuit so as not to lose them. They were still trying to figure out how someone in Germany knew about them when they always keep a low profile, but didn't think about it for very long as this was a job. While they agreed to capture the targets and bring them to their client...that was an obvious lie. Their leader had other plans. The plan was to capture the targets, kill the client, and use the two boys they were ordered to kidnap for experimental purposes like for what they do with the little girl.

One of the pursuers soon realized he lost them and began searching frantically, "Damn!"

"You know," a voice from behind him said as footsteps were heard from the dark alley, "For somebody who's supposed to be tailing us you weren't exactly quiet." The man turned around and saw it was one of the boys he was following, but it was the one with the blue hair.

"Since you can't even do something as simple as following someone without making any noise, guess that means you really suck at your job, doesn't it?"Shinsō taunted.

"You arrogant littl-!" His eyes suddenly became white and had a blank face. Shinsō's Quirk was now active.

Izuku soon emerged from the dark alley, "I don't recognize clothing from any well known Yakuza organizations." It was true. The man was young, but young enough to be in his early to mid twenties. His hair was light with bangs that cover the right side of his face. His eyes have prominent dark circles around them and he wears a beak-shaped mask, while sporting a white shirt, tie, and black pants.

"Then lets find out who he works for," Shinsō suggested, "You, what's your name?"

"Setsuno Tōya." Setsuno answered dully.

"What organization do you belong to?"

"Shie Hassaikai (Eight Precepts)."

Izuku narrowed his eyes, "I haven't heard of them before."

"Me either, think these guys work in the shadows so they aren't well known?" Shinsō wondered.

"Probably."

"Let's see what other information you have to offer us," Shinsō said to the still brainwashed man, "How many members are in your organization?"

"There are eight of us."

"Who's the boss?"

"Chisaki Kai, better known as 'Overhaul."

"He sounds like he'll be trouble." Izuku said.

"Yep. Who else is higher up in the organization besides your boss?"

"Chronostasis, the boss's Assistant. Mimic, the boss's General Manager."

These guys are not only dangerous but sound like they'll be a pain to deal with. Germany chose well. Izuku nodded to Shinsō who got the message.

"Who hired you to follow us?"

"An underground research facility in Germany. We were ordered to find and capture the targets, Midoriya Izuku and Ren, but the boss decided to keep them for himself to harvest their abilities like he does with Eri."

Izuku and Shinsō looked at each other. Eri? Who is that?

"Who is Eri?"

"She's a little girl who is being experimented on by the boss so he can harvest her Quirk to make some kind of drug that affects Quirks."

Izuku clenched his fists in anger. Experimenting on a little girl? Okay, these guys need to be dealt with, and now. He took a deep breath and looked at Shinsō, "Ask him what their boss's Quirk is."

Shinsō nodded, "What is your boss's Quirk?"

"Overhaul." Its an Emitter's Quirk that needs Contact in order for its effect to take place. It lets him disassemble and reassemble anything he makes contact with."

"Sounds like a nasty Quirk." Izuku said.

"No kidding, okay last question. Where is your base located?"

"Underground."

"Not very helpful." Shinsō grumbled.

"No, that should be enough for us to give to Hatsume. We'll tell her what to look for and if she spots someone whose wearing the same beak like this guy then we'll know he's either the leader or another underling. She should be able to find out something, she always does." Izuku said as he viciously knocked the guy out and left him there on the ground.

"I'll deal with the partner." Shinsō volunteered.

"Got it."

As they began walking out of the alley Izuku couldn't get that girl's name out of his head. 'Eri.' If they were going to take the base down if Hatsume is indeed able to find it, then he'll have to get her out of there and fast.

"We'll get her out."

Izuku stared at Shinsō, "How did you..."

"I can just tell."

The greeneatte huffed, "Yeah, you can."

He was going to have to bring Ren along, too. His Esper abilities would really come in handy, but the problem is...would he agree?

* * *

"I will participate in the operation, says Ren not taking 'no' for an answer." Ren said.

Izuku blinked, "...Okay then."

Well, it looks like Ren has no problem with it.

That's good.

He thinks.

* * *

"I found it!" Hatsume declared victoriously.

Shinsō, who making sure his darts were in good shape looked over at her quickly, "That was fast. It took you only two days to find their base?"

"Nah, compared to how I found the Black Arachnid's base this was my slowest time ever! Anyway, I managed to find it because their leader Overhaul was in an alley where there's a hidden security camera in place selling the drug known as "Trigger." Hatsume explained.

"I've heard about that drug," Izuku said, "Rumor has it that its been going around through the underworld but no one knew who to go to exactly to get their hands on it."

"I would appear they do now, Ren says adding his own two cents to the conversation." Ren said.

"Bingo! Now I kept track of him after he made the deal through other security camera's in the area," Hatsume explained, "And after tracking him for about an hour I finally found where their base is! That guy you interrogated was right, it really is underground!"

Izuku got up from his chair, "Guess that's that. We now know where their base is, so we need to plan this carefully."

"Agreed. What would be the appropriate course of action then, big brother? Ren asks." Ren asked.

Izuku let out a small smirk, "Here's what we'll do..."

 **Location-Underground Base of the Shie Hassaikai (Eight Precepts)**

Overhaul was irritated. And that was never a good sign. Its rare that the man gets angry or irritated about anything, but this has him very irritated. Not even distributing the drug Trigger made him feel better. The reason for his irritation? The damn job they got from some underground research facility in Germany. The job sounded simple, retrieve the twins Midoriya Izuku and Ren and give them over to them without giving them a reason why. So since they weren't giving them all of the information that they wanted, he decided to keep the twins for himself and harvest their abilities like he does with Eri. Speaking of the brat, she tried to resist her daily experiment again today, which prompted him to knock her out by injecting her with a sleeping drug in order for her to co-operate.

Stubborn brat.

"Boss." Setsuno called out to the man.

"What?"

Setsuno showed no fear outwardly but inwardly he was afraid of what his boss might do once he tells him about what happened when he was tracking one of the twins.

"We lost the target when he went inside an alley way with another boy."

Overhaul was not amused, as to be expected.

"Continue searching for them." He ordered coldly.

"Y-Yes, boss!" Setsuno got the hell out of there quickly to continue his search for the two boys he was stalking earlier today. He still couldn't remember what happened after he went into the alley but decided to forget about it, finding it no longer important.

Overhaul decided to find Chronostasis and see how much progress he was making with the new drug he was creating thanks to Eri'd blood.

As soon as he left the camera's started showing static before going back to normal, showing nothing on the camera, except it was tampered with.

* * *

Izuku touched the pad key outside and used his Electrokenesis to tamper with it, allowing him to unlock the door. With a nod to both Shinsō and Ren they ran in, while at the same time making sure to still be quiet. When they heard someone walking down the hall from the corner they hid within the shadows the walls made.

"They seem to do night patrols every night, despite knowing no one will be able to find their hideout." Ren said, keeping his voice low.

"It might be for the girl they're keeping prisoner here," Izuku frowned at the thought, "They probably do these patrols to make sure she doesn't escape."

"Good thing you tampered with the camera's though," Shinsō said, "We would've been caught before we could even take one step inside this place."

"Its good that their security system involves electricity," Izuku said, opening the pad Hatsume gave him to see the map layout of the place, "Security cameras, infrared sensors, and electronic locks. They've got everything you can think of."

"Heavy security for a Yakuza hideout." Shinsō said.

"Yes, but considering they were hired in the first place it is to be expected." Ren reminded.

"That's true."

Izuku stared at the map and found two places, "Okay, there are two possible places Eri might be. There's Lab 1 and Lab 2."

"So which one do you wanna go to first?" Shinsō asked.

Izuku closed the pad, "We'll try the second Lab first. If we find her there then we can leave, but if she's in Lab 1 we'll do the same thing." Taking one last look around the corner they slowly moved again and Izuku once again brought out the pad, making sure to keep the lights dim so they wouldn't be found. Hatsume was outside on standby just in case things got bad and they needed her to cause a distraction. As they made their way to the path of Lab 2 they saw a door with the letter 'E' on it.

"Guess that means she's in here." Izuku said as he hacked into the security pad on the girl's door and successfully unlocked it, "Stay out here and keep watch."

Shinsō nodded, "Got it."

"Understood." Ren said.

With one last look at them he opened the door quietly and walked in, but left the door opened slightly. There before him as he walked in was a little girl with long white hair, scared and yet innocent red eyes, a yellow horn growing out of her forehead, and wearing a white dress, if you could even call it that. He also noticed she had bandages on her arms and legs. The moment she saw him, she scooted backwards out of fear.

"Its okay," Izuku said kindly, "I'm not going to hurt you. Are you Eri?" He was down to her eye level so he wouldn't scare her.

She gave him a slow, yet fearful nod.

"My names Midoriya Izuku," Izuku introduced, "I came here to take you away from this place."

Her eyes widened at the prospect of finally leaving this horrible place before looking down, "B-But...they'll catch me..." she said sadly.

It made his heart break seeing such a small child like her act like this, "No they won't, I won't let them. We snuck in here without them noticing, and we can sneak out the same way."

She looked up at him with a surprised look, "We?"

He nodded, "My brother and friends are with me, too. They're strong."

There was a spark of hope in her eyes. Something she hadn't felt in awhile. For a long time she prayed and hoped someone would save her and take her away. A guardian angel, and here he is. Her guardian angel, Izuku.

He stuck his hand out to her slowly, "Ready to leave this place forever?"

She didn't even hesitate to take it.

Finally.

Finally...she was free.

Shinsō and Ren saw Izuku come out of the room, holding the girl in his arms, "Got her, lets go." He said.

"Don't need to tell us twice." Shinsō said, wanting to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Ren agrees." Ren said.

The three boys, plus one little girl left the room and Izuku closed the door, not wanting to leave it open for someone to find it open and quickly deduced that Eri had left her room.

"There's another lab here, too. Should we inform the police force about it as soon as we leave?" Shinsō asked.

"We'll have Hatsume send the data on it to them as well as this place's location. That should be good." Izuku wanted to badly use his abilities to trash this place but he couldn't. They completed their mission and that's all that matters.

He'll deal with these guys next time.

And their will be a next time.

* * *

"You made it!" Hatsume cheered.

"Damn right we did," Shinsō said with a sigh, "These guys don't mess around with security but at least we got what we came for."

"Secure the young girl Eri and keep her safe, mission accomplished." Ren said, giving a thumbs up for a job well down.

Izuku leaned his back against the van Hatsume had gotten a while back. He didn't bother to ask her where she got it from because he was scared to know. Eri was still in his arms and passed out sleep, looking very peaceful which was probably a feeling she had never felt before.

"Did you send the information to the police force?" Izuku asked.

"Yep! Told them this tip came in from Anonymous! Can't be traced either!" Hatsume grinned.

Shinsō gave her a blank stare, "Aren't you supposed to be an inventor?"

"Hm? I am, what's your point?"

"Nothing."

Ren decided to speak, "Since we have achieved our objective, shouldn't we be leaving now? Ren asks curiously."

"And we shall!" Hatsume said, starting up the van, "Hang on!" And with that she drove away like a madman, and Izuku made a mental not to never let her drive again.

* * *

Back at the underground hideout the night patrol was still walking around until he finally came across Eri's room. Opening the door, out of routine he saw that she was gone. Panicking he sounded the alarm that alerted everyone in the building, including Overhaul.

This was not good.

Overhaul came storming down the hallway with his Assistant Chronostasis by his side as he stomped furiously down the hall. How the hell could she have just disappeared and why didn't the damn security alarm go off?!

"Where is she?!" He yelled furiously.

One of the members addressed him nervously, "That's the things sir...we don't know."

Overhaul looked like he was ready to use his Quirk on the man, "What do you mean by that? How can she just disappear with the alarms on and working along with the security cameras?!"

"That's another strange thing, sir," another member spoke, "The alarms were all off and the security camera's showed no one had broken in."

Overhaul looked at the man, "What?"

"We checked, someone from the outside deactivated all alarms and hacked the security cameras to make it look like there was nothing wrong. We got the security cameras fixed now, but we still didn't see the intruders." The man reported.

Impossible!

The security they got is top of the line! How the hell could someone have hacked into it like it was nothing?!

"Do you believe its possible our client from Germany are responsible for this?" Chronostasis wondered.

"No," Overhaul said, having calmed down a little, "They like to keep a low profile from what I understand. They would gain nothing from doing this, unless they found out about Eri's Quirk and I highly doubt that."

"I see." Chronostasis said, having to agree with that.

"Sir, we've got trouble! The police force are here and they brought a squad! All Might is with them!"

Overhaul's eyes widened and he clenched his fists, while seething in anger, _'Whoever is responsible for this will pay! I'll let you go for now Eri, but know this...you will never be free!'_

* * *

"Mom, we're home!"

Inko got up from the kitchen chair and ran in the living room, "Thank goodness! You told me you'd be out late but I-" he paused when she saw her son was holding a sleeping child in his arms, "Izuku..."

"Sorry, I'll tell you later but right now I want to get her to bed," he said, but he wasn't done, "Also, mom...there's something I need to talk to you about in private."

Inko heard the tone in her son's voice and simply nodded in understanding.

Izuku and Ren then brought the sleeping Eri in their room. Izuku tucked her in and Ren volunteered to watch over her while she slept so he and Inko could talk in private.

While Ren was watching over Eri, Izuku and Inko were in the kitchen. The atmosphere between the two was thick, so thick in fact you could cut it with a knife. Izuku didn't know where to start but he spoke up first, "Mom..."

"You don't have to say it." She cut him off.

"What?"

She took both of his hands in hers, "When you were little and asked about your father I was honestly terrified that you would want to see him, but I'm glad you let it go when I told you he couldn't see you anymore."

"Then you know about..."

She shook her head, "I was in high school when we first met. I was a junior and he was a senior. The first time we met, it was love at first sight for both of us. I wanted to get to know him and so did he. Back then, I was just a naive girl who was searching for love and found it in Hisashi, or so I thought."

"Mom..."

Squeezing his hands slightly she continued, "All three of us went to the same college, me, Mitsuki, and your father. Freshman year he already knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a researcher that studied Quirks and how it effects the human body while at the same time wondering if Quirks could evolve."

 _'_ _So he was already doing research on Quirks before suggesting that Project.'_ Izuku thought.

"After we graduated the two of us decided to get engaged," Inko continued, "It was the happiest moment of my life. I didn't realize he was doing something so...so awful behind my back, and I regret not listening to mother when she told me about his future."

That got Izuku's interest, "What did grandma say?"

"His future was stained."

 _'_ _Stained? Does she mean how his hands are stained with the blood of those that were experimented on?'_ Izuku wondered.

Inko took a deep breath as she found the courage to keep speaking, "It was when I told him that I was pregnant that something in his eyes changed. He became...obsessed with the gender and if I was having one or two babies."

Izuku's fists tightened while still being held by his mother's.

Her shoulders began to shake as tears welled up in her eyes, "I...I was so devastated...when Ren needed to be hooked up to that machine so it could breath for him! I also regret not bringing you to go see him in the hospital! He was your brother, how could I do such a thing?!"

Izuku's heart clenched seeing his mother's tearful face and removed his hands from underneath her and squeezed them gently, "Don't blame yourself, mom. Ren's condition wasn't your fault and you didn't know what Hisashi was planning in the shadows. The important thing is I'm right here with you, grandma, grandpa, and Ochako. I had all of you to keep me going through my childhood, and now I have two other friends to help me now, too. You don't have to explain yourself, but as for him...I'll be the one to stop him."

Inko didn't want her son to shoulder the burden of dealing with Hisashi, but if this is truly what he wants...then she won't interfere.

"Izuku..." a soft and small voice called out to him and both Midoriya's whipped their heads towards the kitchen entrance and saw Eri standing there along with Ren.

Izuku got up and went over to her, "What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" He asked, bending down in front of her.

Eri nodded, "You weren't there."

He rubbed her head gently, "Sorry, I had to talk to my mom about something very important. But Ren was there watching over you."

"It would appear she feels safer with you, big brother." Ren said.

Eri looked back and forth at the two, "Why do you look alike?"

Izuku smiled, "Its because we're twins. Ren is my younger twin brother, and I'm glad he is."

Ren's mouth parted a little but he soon smiled, "Ren feels the same."

Izuku didn't lie. Ren was a clone of his younger brother sure, but he was still his brother. And he will never let anyone, not even Hisashi take Ren away from him.

He won't let that happen.

"Ren, can you take Eri back in the bedroom? I still need to talk to my mom about something." Izuku asked.

"That's alright Izuku," Inko said, "You can tell me in the morning, for now all three of you should get some sleep."

Izuku stood up, "You sure?"

"Positive." She smiled brightly.

He smiled back. His mother had finally confessed to what she wanted to say for a long time. As he held Eri's hand and walked back to their bedroom there was only one thought that was going through his mind.

 _'_ _Send whoever you want. I won't let you have your way! As of right now...you are my enemy...Hisashi!'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Kiyama Harumi will also make another appearance at the end of he Sports Festival Arc, so look forward to seeing her.**

* * *

 **~U.A. High School~**


	5. UA High School

The Battle Simulation and USJ Incident will be in the next chapter.

* * *

Mornings are supposed be peaceful with a mourning routine that comes natural after waking up and doing it so many times. Hence, why the morning routine of Midoriya Izuku had changed drastically with the two new arrivals in his life. Which leaders him to his new morning routine right now.

Sunlight beams down through the closed curtains of a certain green haired boys bedroom. Squinting his eyes with groan he covered his eyes with his arm before yawning. As he removed his arm he noticed a weight on his chest and felt another extra weight.

 _'Heavy.'_

Removing his arm from his eyes he looked down, noticing the extra weight on him was none other than his new adoptive sibling, Midoriya Eri. She really did look peaceful, its a shame he had to wake her up though, along with the other sleepy head. His brother, Midoriya Ren. Coming up with a birth certificate for Rin wasn't hard because of Hatsume, which he would like to point again should be just a simple technician, only she's not. The adoption papers for Eri though were legit, so there's that.

Placing a hand on her head he decided now was the time to get up, besides he has an early meeting today, "Eri, its time to get up." His voice sounded horse, but that's because he just woke up. The little girl merely snuggled further in his chest as a response. He would find this cute, if he really didn't need to get up right now. Sitting up on the bed he managed to pry Eri's hands off of him and place her on Ren's chest instead. Since she spends all her time with the two of them anyway she's come to sleep on both of them. When she first came here the only person she clung to was him, but after spending more time with her new family she grew more comfortable around them. She would follow the two brothers around like a little duckling, which he might add was very adorable.

The people who treated her like some kind of object rather than a person, the Shie Hassaikai were mentioned on the news, just weren't arrested. Chances are they found a new hideout since their old one was probably no more since All Might was with the police when they found their first secret hideout. He didn't know if they were looking for Eri or not, but on the off chance All Might or the police somehow find out about her and start looking then we will have to tell them everything.

Let's just hope they can handle the truth.

Having finished brushing his teeth, he went to the kitchen and decided to make his own breakfast since he was going to school early. Why was he going early? Its because that he was forced to become the new Disciplinary Committee President. After Yui-senpai graduated he was immediately inaugurated into the position, unfortunately. The only good thing about being named the new Disciplinary Committee President is that Shinsō was stuck being his Vice President. As there are upsides to a position, there are also downsides, one of them is going to early meetings and having to reign in undisciplined students. One of them being Bakugo Katsuki. When the explosive blonde found out he became the new Disciplinary Committee President he decided to act out even worse than before. Yui-senpai, that sneaky girl. The real reason she gave him the position after she graduated was so that she wouldn't have to deal with Bakugo anymore.

Very sneaky.

Leaving a note on the kitchen table he left the apartment building and headed to school. It was his third and final year of Middle School before he will soon take the High School Entrance Exams along with Shinsō. Speaking of which...

"Morning." Izuku greeted the boy that met him half way on the way to school.

Shinsō gave him a lazy smile, "Morning, Izuku."

Izuku inspected the boy's face, "You've got more dark circles. Are you getting enough sleep?"

Shinsō let out a yawn, "Yeah...my insomnia's gonna kill me one of these days."

"Don't joke about something so serious." Izuku sighed.

"Dreading the meeting?" Shinsō guessed.

"How could you tell?" Izuku said dryly.

"Just a hunch," the brainwash Quirk user shrugged, "Why do we have an early meeting anyway?"

"Because we'll be graduating soon and need to address the students who will be leaving right along with us," Izuku stated, "That also means we need to organize papers for those who will be going to certain schools."

"Like how we're going to U.A?" Shinsō said.

"That's right."

The Discipline Committee did more than just keep delinquents in line. They were also responsible for letting the principal know who would be going to what school, and so fourth. Then there was the inauguration of the new Discipline Committee President. Izuku was certainly going to be busy before leaving.

"Already have someone in mind for the position?" Shinsō asked.

"Yep."

"Good."

"What about you?"

Shinsō smirked, "I have someone in mind. By the way, congrats on being in a relationship with Ochako, even though it was hilarious to watch."

Izuku grumbled but didn't say he was wrong, because he wasn't. See, Izuku had decided to tell Ochako everything he'd found out about his father, but neglected to tell her about Ren, Eri, and defeating Black Arachnid's leader Gou.

Needless to say she wasn't happy.

* * *

 _Ochako stood as still as a statue as she stared at Ren. The news of Izuku's father and what he did made her so angry that she was thinking about sending the man straight into the moon with her Quirk. But right now she was angry at Izuku because he hid two things from her. One, was the clone of his brother Ren, and little Eri-chan, but what really made her angry..._

 _She put on her sweet smile._

 _The same sweet smile that sent shivers down Izuku's spine because it was a sign, telling him that he had screwed up. Big time._

 _"Izuku-kun~?"_

 _"Y-Yes...?"_

 _"Why are you just now telling me about Ren and Eri-chan?"_

 _Said individuals were sitting in the same room, aka Izuku's bedroom, blinking a few times as they were currently being talked about by Ochako. Shinsō meanwhile was smirking in the background and Izuku was very tempted to punch him in the face._

 _"Izuku-kun~?" Ochako said his name again._

 _"Yeah, see...I meant to tell you about everything that happened sooner, but..." he trailed off._

 _"But?" She gestured for him to go on._

 _Izuku had never before felt this kind of fear, not even when he went up against the leader of Black Arachnid. This was a whole different level of fear._

 _"Sorry, I forgot." He confessed._

 _Shinsō's annoying snort of laughter only wanted to make him punch the boy even harder in the face. This is not funny. Nothing about the current situation right now is funny. There will be payback for this._

 _A dark aura surrounded the always cheerful Ochako and Izuku felt like a small animal about to be devoured by a predator. He could face both the members of Black Arachnid and their leader, break into a highly secured Yazuka base and rescue a little girl, but he was absolutely weak against Ochako's anger._

 _"Izuku-kun...you..." Before he knew it, the girl was hitting him with her balled fists, "Baka, baka, baka, baka!" She chanted over and over again as she kept hitting him._

 _"Ow, ow, ow—Ochako-chan, that hurts—Ow!" Izuku protested to her hitting weakly._

 _"I don't care! You kept secrets from me, that's not what friends do!" Ochako told him._

 _"What if I want us to be more than just friends?!" Izuku suddenly said._

 _The hitting abruptly stopped as Ochako's cheeks were tinted pink, a sign of embarrassment._

 _"Eh...?"_

 _Izuku realized what he just said and mentally kicked himself, while promising to hit Shinsō even harder for laughing. Ren had that knowing look on his face, like he's not even surprised, and sweet, sweet little Eri blinked her innocent and oblivious eyes at them could truly do no wrong._

 _"I-Izuku-kun...just now...what did you mean by..." Ochako felt like her brain was about to short circuit but a part of her needed to know what he meant. No, she needed to know!_

 _Izuku looked away from her with a small blush before sighing and turned to her with determination in his eyes, "Ochako-chan...I'm sorry, for not telling you about Black Arachnid, Ren, Eri...and Hisashi. The real reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to get you involved because I..." he took a deep breath, "Ochako-chan, I want us to be more than just best friends."_

 _Ochako's whole face was as red as a tomato with both hands on each side of her face, "You...You...us...we..." she closed her eyes tightly before hiding her face with her hands, but she soon removed them and looked at Izuku. Her face was still red, but she was smiling this time, "Me too...I...I want to be...more than just a best friend..."_

 _Izuku felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Not only did Ochako accept everything he told her, but she felt the same as him. Standing up, he grabbed both of her hands with an awkward smile, "Ochako-chan...will you...will you...be my partner?"_

 _Shinsō sweat-dropped, 'Is he asking her to be his girlfriend or wife?'_

 _Ochako didn't seem to mind as she gave him a gentle smile, "I'd like that very much, Izuku-kun."_

 _Izuku had a bright grin on his face when she agreed to be his partner and Shinsō merely gave the new couple an exasperated smile. Took them long enough._

 _Eri was confused though and decided to ask Ren what was going on, "Why did Izuku ask Ochako-san to be his partner?"_

 _Ren answered, "It is because the two of them share the same emotions towards each other and will soon use that emotion to become bonded with one another, Ren explains to his clueless sibling."_

 _Shinsō choked on his spit._

 _Ren was so lucky Eri was too damn young to understand what he meant by that._

 _Dammit Ren!_

* * *

"Once again, congratulations on your union." Shinsō teased.

"Shut up, you ass," Izuku playfully hit his arm, "We're a couple, not hitched."

"Yet." Shinsō smirked.

"I will send you flying." Izuku threatened.

Shinsō held his hands up in mock surrender.

This was how Izuku's morning routine went since the arrival of Ren and Eri, but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. He hoped to keep having this routine when they got accepted into U.A. together.

All of them.

* * *

"So that takes care of the students who are applying to schools that fit their criteria," Izuku took off his glasses as he finished the report on students applying to high schools that suit their future careers, "What's next on the agenda?"

"Sir, next on the agenda is who will be giving the speech for the 3rd Years that will be graduating this year." A member of the committee spoke.

Izuku leaned back in his chair, "We'll take a vote on that. Next."

A member stood up, "Here's the weekly report on the trouble makers, as you expected its mostly Bakugo and his group."

All of the other members sighed as Bakugo's arrogant behavior hadn't changed in the slightest. They're also not pleased to know that he also plans on going to U.A. along with Izuku and Shinsō. They just couldn't get away from him, could they?

"Couldn't Shinsō-san just use his Quirk on Bakugo to make him not want to go to U.A?" Someone in the room voiced.

Speaking of which, everyone in the Committee fully accepted Shinsō's Quirk and would often, if not always tell him just how much they appreciate having him here with them. Mostly because he can use his Quirk on Bakugo to make him be quiet for at least five freaking minutes! Shinsō merely rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Tempting, but I'd rather not waste my Quirk on something like that," Shinsō finally spoke, "Besides, my Quirk doesn't quite work that way."

"Ah, that's right. Sorry, I forgot." The same person apologized.

"Its cool."

Izuku rubbed his temples, "This is his last year, just keep thinking that soon you'll never have to see him again...except for the ruinion."

They all blanched.

'We're not exactly looking forward to that either.' They all shuddered at the thought of a five year into the future Bakugo.

Honestly terrifying.

"And on that note," Izuku got their attention, "Meeting is adjourned."

Izuku and Shinsō wasted no time leaving the room and heading off to their classroom. They told the teacher they were going to be a little late because of the meeting, but he didn't seem to mind and understood.

Shinsō groaned, "I don't wanna go to class..."

Izuku stopped walking making Shinsō give him a confused look, "Izuku?"

"We're skipping." he declared.

Shinsō just stared at him before snorting, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Elsewhere a certain Number #1 Hero was busy chasing down a E-Class villain, known as the Sludge Villain. The crime committed wasn't that serious, just petty robbery. Just hearing that reminded him of what happened with that boy years ago when he killed two members of Black Arachnid after he went berserk when he saw his mother get shot. He wondered how that boy was doing, and if he'd managed to control his Quirk?

Spotting the villain he wasted no time in trying to confront the E-Class felon, only for him to bolt once again much to his frustration. He really didn't have time to be playing around. He was on a time limit after all.

His Quirk had already decided that for him when he fought that man.

No—when he fought that monster.

Erasing his mind of someone, who he hoped was dead, he chased after the Sludge Villain and the chase started up once again.

* * *

Izuku's frown was making Shinsō wonder if the green haired boy was doing it on purpose or not. He knew the reason for the frown though. See, earlier when they decided to skip class, Bakugo found them on the roof and demanded they stay far away from U.A.

Shinsō just looked at him like he was stupid, which is probably was despite him being pretty smart. All three of them were going to a school that was hard to get into and yet instead of encouraging they all do their best to get in, he was telling them to stay away. Un-freaking-believable. This shouldn't be a surprise to him and its not, but still—he and Izuku have every right to apply to U.A, not just Bakugo.

The green haired boy in question had that look on his face, the same look he gave when they rescued Eri and he was contemplating about destroying the hideout with everyone in it. Not wanting to see Izuku do something he might regret, he used his Quirk on Bakugo and told him to go back to class and not bother them again. Bakugo did what he asked and left.

Now here they are, at the end of the day and they were both going home. Izuku was still frowning, and had been all day. With a sigh, he poked the boy's forehead to snap him out of it. Good thing Izuku's Vector Quirk wasn't on, otherwise he'd lose a finger.

"What?"

"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles." Shinsō told him.

"Are you my mom?" Izuku shot back.

"If you were my son I'd give you a spanking, but Inko-san can do that."

"Smartass."

"Thank you."

As they walked to a tunnel, where there was a sewer, Izuku stopped in his tracks which alerted Shinsō.

"Being followed?" The Brainwash user got ready to bring out his explosive darts if necessary.

"No, but something is coming." Izuku said.

Just as he said, the Sludge Villain appeared and spotted the two boys with a smirk.

"Not bad looking bodies, wonder which one of you will be useful against that pest?" The Sludge Villain grinned.

Shinsō's eyes narrowed, "This guy was on the Hero App this morning for petty robbery. Last I'd heard, All Might was chasing after him."

"He must be the "pest" then." Izuku guessed.

The Sludge Villain's eyes landed on Izuku with a wide grin, "You'll do." Sludge like tentacles shot towards Izuku who wasn't worried at all. Why? Simple, because his Reflection ability blocked the tentacles from touching him.

"Annoying," Izuku sighed, "Shinsō, get behind me."

"Roger."

The Sludge Vilain blinked, "What the hell?" He tried again and again, but his sludge tentacles just couldn't touch Izuku no matter what he did.

"Your nasty tentacles won't touch me, and seriously tentacles? Are you into that Hentai stuff cause I'm not." Izuku sneered at the tentacles with disgust.

Shinsō snorted and had to cover his mouth with his hand so he wouldn't bust out laughing.

"You little shi—!"

 **"I AM..."** All Might bursts out from below the ground, wearing nothing but a simple white shirt and pants, **"HERE!"**

"Finally, what took him so long?" Izuku questioned.

"Who knows? He is the Number #1 Hero, probably had alot of other stuff to take care of." Shinsō guessed.

Good point.

All Might wasted no time in taking the Sludge Villain down before scooping him up in a clear jar. One-sided, but at least the guy was taken care of.

 **"Are you young lads alright?"** All Might asked.

"We're good, Izuku makes a great human shield." Shinsō said.

"Whatever." Izuku rolled his eyes.

All Might's eyes were on Izuku the moment the purple haired boy said his name. This boy is...

 **"Are you...Midoriya Izuku?"** All Might asked.

Izuku raised a brow as All Might said his full name, had he'd met All Might before? Like in the past maybe?

"How do you my name?"

He was cautious as to how the Number #1 Hero in all of Japan knew him. In the back of his mind he felt like he'd met All Might before, question is where? Was it when...

All Might gave him a small grin, **"You probably don't remember, but you were involved in a hostage situation along with your mother and friend years ago—"**

"Stop."

Izuku cutting the man off came as a surprise to both All Might and Shinsō. The memories would sometimes still come back to haunt him. No matter what anyone said, he still had blood on his hands even though the blood belonged to scum who had no problem shooting at women and children. He didn't want to be reminded of what he did that day.

Never again.

Without another word he walked away from All Might with Shinsō following right behind him with worried steps. Shinsō knew why Izuku's mood was suddenly even worse now. Its because he knew that Izuku would never be able to forget what happened on that day. His mind wouldn't let him. There's a saying that "your memories can betray you," and it would sometimes happen to Izuku. Even Ren, his brother sensed that Izuku was still bothered by the "Black Arachnid Incident." Inko-san would unconsciously rub her healed shoulder wound, and Ochako would look behind her every five minutes to see if she was being followed.

It was still bothering all of them.

Even if they wanted to forget, their memories won't let them.

"You good?" Shinsō asked.

Izuku's frown slowly left his face, "Shinsō..."

"I know, you don't have to tell me. I could tell for a long time now." Shinsō confessed.

"You could?"

Of course he could.

"Its not just you, Inko-san and Uraraka still have scars from that day just like you." The purple haired teen observed.

A sigh escaped from Izuku's lips, "The memories will stay with me, whether I want them to or not. But, I won't let them control me."

"I know you won't. Because you're Izuku." Shinsō smirked.

Izuku raised a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not telling."

"You're such a brat."

"You love me and you know it."

"Hmph."

 **BOOM**

Hearing an explosion not too far from them they stopped walking. That explosion sounded pretty close to where they were.

"The hell was that?" Shinsō wondered.

"Its coming from over there." Izuku pointed in the direction of the explosion.

Without even thinking, they ran in the direction where the explosion sound came from and finally arrrived. What they saw was utter chaos. The three Heroes, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, and Death Arms looked like headless chickens while the only hero that was doing a decent job was Backdraft, who was trying to put the flames out.

"Hey, isn't that...?" Shinsō started to say.

"That Sludge Villain from earlier, but I thought All Might took care of him already." Izuku wondered just what the hell the Number #1 was doing? Not only did the villain escape him again, but now it had a hostage...that looked very familiar.

"Shinsō...please tell me my eyes are deceiving me..." Izuku looked so done.

"Yeah...its Bakugo." Shinsō looked just as disturbed as Izuku.

The way the villain had wrapped Bakugo up in its sludge like body was...disgusting. Surely Bakugo was humiliated to be used as a hostage, especially by a villain with a sludge body.

Seriously disgusting.

"Hey, wait! That's the villain All Might was chasing earlier, isn't it?"

"Did he escape All Might or something?"

"And where is All Might?"

The very same man they were talking about was in the crowd, panicking about what to do. Transforming with this much people around would freak them out and find out his true identity, but if he doesn't do something then that boy will die.

 _ **'I have to do something! If I just continue to stand here then that boy-!'**_ Toshinori thought of his options.

Izuku and Shinsō eyed each other as they saw Bakugo give a pleading look to the crowd for someone, anyone to save him.

"So what do you think?" Shinsō asked.

"We might as well." Izuku answered.

As much as they couldn't stand Bakugo they weren't so heartless enough to just let him die of suffocation. Ignoring the heroes and the crowd behind them both boys walked forward without hesitation.

"Shinsō." Izuku said.

"I already know."

The villain noticed them with a grin, "Oh, its you two again."

Shinsō smirked, "Hey, how does it feel to be a disgusting perverted sludge who likes to send sludge tentacles at boys?"

Izuku snorted.

Behind them the crowd had various looks of disgust on their faces, even the heroes.

"Wait...so the villain's a pedophile?!"

"Ewww!"

"Sicko!"

"Scumbag!"

"Please save that boy! He could be molesting him!"

"Burn that disgusting piece of sludge!"

Toshinori sweat-dropped as the crowd spewed venomous words at the Sludge Villain, who he noticed was appalled by the accusation. The hostage, whose face was once laced with fear of his current situation now had a look of disgust.

 _ **'At least the boy managed to distract the villain.'**_ So that was a good thing.

The villain didn't seem to think so as his facial expression showed it, "I'M NOT A FUCKING PEDOPHILE YOU—!" And just like that his eyes became completely white and lifeless.

"Now, release Bakugo and use those tentacles of yours to bring him towards the heroes." Shinsō ordered.

The Sludge villain did just that. He freed Bakugo and moved him over to the heroes, who immediately checked on him.

"He actually let the kid go..." Kamui Woods uttered in disbelief.

"Did that purple haired boy do something to make that happen?" Mt. Lady wondered.

"A Brainwashing Quirk? What a convenient Quirk to have." Death Arms said.

Shinsō was ignoring them as he focused on the sludge villain. With Bakugo out of harms way, there was no one stopping the heroes from attacking the creep. Except they still weren't moving their asses, so he and Izuku will just have to take care of this guy.

"Shinsō, cancel your Quirk. I've got this." Izuku told him.

"Will do."

As requested, he cancelled his Quirks effects on the villain and got the hell out of the way, by standing near the dumbfounded heroes. He did his part, now it was Izuku's turn.

The Sludge Villain looked confused before he realized that his hostage was over by the heroes.

"The hell...?" His eyes then landed on Izuku, "You brat!"

An electric shock cut off his anger and rage towards Izuku who stood there with a bored look on his face.

"Huh...well isn't that interesting," Izuku muttered out loud, "So you can electrocute sludge? Good to know."

Shinsō rolled his eyes, "Try not to kill him, even though you'd probably be doing the world a favor."

"Don't say that so casually!" Death Arms exclaimed.

"Tch," Izuku clicked his teeth, "I mean, of course I wouldn't do that."

"I heard you click your teeth, kid!" Death Arms yelled.

The burnt sludge villain was still conscious. Interesting.

"Still conscious, are you?"

The villain glared.

"Good. Cause I wanna keep electrocuting you as payback for earlier," Izuku gave him a sweet smile, "So...shall we?"

The villain did what his instincts told him to do...and that was run.

"Ah!"

"He's running away!"

Izuku sighed and took out an arcade coin, making Shinsō flinch.

"Not good...everybody might wanna take a few steps back." Shinsō warned.

"Why?" Kamui Woods asked curiously.

"You're about to see in a minute."

Flipping the coin in the air he lifted up his left arm, "Hate to break it to you, but...I can still get to you, even if you run away from me," as the coin fell back down he uttered the words Shinsō had long associated with as the final blow, "Chō-Denjihō: Rērugan (Super Electromagnetic Cannon: Railgun)." Firing the powerful electric canon, he stared impassively as it tore through the sludge villain, but enough to kill. He felt bad that he tore some concrete off the road, but somebody will repair it. Putting his arm down, he saw some sludge was scattered on the streets but still twitching, so he knows the creep is still alive.

He sighed, "Well...that was annoying."

Just as he said those words the crowd started cheering and clapping for him. The heroes gathered were impressed with not only his Quirk, but Shinsō's as well. Izuku and Shinsō left the area, not in the mood to deal with the police or heroes that showed up unaware of a pair of eyes on them.

Toshinori watched as they left the area, "He's gotten stronger...much stronger..." as his stared at Izuku's back he knew in that moment...that he had found his successor.

 **Location: Midoriya Residenc** **e**

Having dropped Shinsō off and texting Ochako about what happened today, he finally went home. He sighed remembering how Bakugo had caught to them and yelled at Izuku for hiding his strength. His response was that he was under no obligation to tell Bakugo anything and went on his way along with Shinsō.

"I'm back!" He announced.

Man was it good to be home.

Small footsteps were running towards him before finding himself being hugged by Eri. With a smile he rubbed her head as he was very happy to see her.

"Welcome home, Izuku." Eri looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm back, Eri. Where's mom and Ren?"

"They went shopping."

"I see."

His mom had fully accepted Ren into the family and apologized to him. There really was no need for her to apologize, but knew that it was something she had decided to do and didn't try to go against it. She probably felt like she owed it to Ren. Ren of course simply gave her a hug as a way to ease her from any guilt she feels.

He and Eri sit down on the couch and wait for the two to come home. As he turned on the TV he saw that they were talking about the incident this afternoon. Good thing his mom was out shopping with Ren, otherwise she would be scolding him right now. Speaking of news, after they rescued Eri from those Yakuza scum their name and hideout was all over the place...but the members weren't caught. Despite All Might being there along with the police force to raid the place it was already cleaned out. Those guys were still out there though, out there looking for Eri while at the same time remaining a low profile.

Leaning his head back against the couch he let out a sigh.

"The world just keeps on turning..."

No matter what happens the world just keeps on turning.

The door opens as a familiar sweet voice announces itself.

"We're back!"

His mother's voice sounded happy, probably because she got to go shopping with Ren so they could have a mother and son bonding moment. It was cute.

"We're back from shopping, Ren reports." Ren said.

"Welcome back." Izuku got up from the couch and hugged his mother before hugging Ren, "Did you guys find what you were looking for?"

"Yep." Inko put the bags on the table, "How was your day at school? If I recall, you had a meeting today, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to graduate so I can be done with those annoying meetings." Izuku said.

"Good luck, Ren encourages." Ren said hoping that would cheer him up.

Izuku gave him a awkward smile, "I appreciate the support..."

Inko giggled before remembering something, "Oh, I almost forgot to ask you! Will Shinsō be okay with taking the exams?"

"He'll be fine, I looked into what the participants are allowed to bring with them to the exams, and weapons are allowed. Of various kinds." Izuku assured her.

Meaning, Shinsō was allowed to bring his explosive darts since they were considered weapons.

She breathed a sigh of relief, so she was worried about it, huh?

"That's good. Me and his mother have been stressing over it." She confessed.

Izuku chuckled, "That is so like you, mom."

She pouted, "Mou, don't tease your mother!"

"Yes ma'am."

All four members of the Midoriya Family sat around the table and got ready for dinner. They were an odd family in the opinion of others, but they were just right in their own opinion. This was their family, and nothing was going to tear them apart.

Night came pretty quickly as all three Midoriya children were in bed. Eri was asleep of course, being a small child her only disadvantage is feeling really sleepy. She was already in bed with the twins, sleeping in between them, but by morning she'll have slept on either one's chest. Both twins stared at her peaceful sleeping expression with soft expressions.

"Her peaceful sleeping face is always adorable, Ren states as he observes the girl's face." Ren smiled.

Izuku gently rubbed her forehead, "She is cute. That'll be a problem when she gets older."

"Which is why we must eliminate the threats, Ren says seriously." Ren said.

"Haa..."

Izuku wondered if Ren was serious or not, but he did have a point. It'll be a cold day in hell before they let anyone near their precious Eri.

"Are you ready for the exams?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, how are you feeling about it?" Izuku questioned.

"Normal, Ren gives an honest reply."

"Figures." He chuckled softly before leaning down on the bed, "Let's do our best, Ren."

"Understood."

* * *

The day finally came as Izuku, Ren, and Shinsō were just standing there, waiting on Ochako. Mei was already doing the exam for the Support Department so they didn't have to wait on her. Izuku felt bad for the them though cause Mei has a habit of creating destructive inventions.

"So, we're just going to wait for her here?" Shinsō asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, she should be here soon though." Izuku said.

"I'm worried that if she does not show up soon then she will be late, Ren says, expressing his concern." Ren said.

"She'll be here don't worry." Izuku assures him.

"Get the hell out of the way, Deku!"

Izuku and Shinsō gave each other nervous glances as they heard Bakugo's voice and steps approach them.

Shit. Bakugo's the only one that doesn't know about Ren existence.

Ren looks back and gives Bakugo a blank stare, making him cease his walking.

"Wha..." Bakugo said with his mouth wide open like a gaping fish.

Well...damn.

Shinsō gave Izuku a glance, "What do we do...?"

"Nothing we can do..."

"True."

Ren was still staring at Bakugo blankly.

"Two...what the fuck...?"

Izuku was pretty sure Bakugo's brain was malfunctioning because he was unable to make words at Ren's appearance. In this case, he couldn't really blame the guy for he had pretty much the exact same reaction when he met Ren for the first time.

"Izuku-kun!"

Thank god, Ochako's here.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run late—oh..." she paused when she saw Bakugo's dumbfounded expression when he spotted Ren.

Izuku grabbed her hand, "Time to go inside! Ren, lets go!"

"...Yes." Ren said as he followed Izuku and the others inside the building, leaving a still gaping Bakugo behind.

"What...the hell...?"

Izuku was trying to ignore Bakugo's glare as he was sitting in between him and Shinsō. Ochako and Ren were somewhere else. Unfortunately they had to be separated because they didn't go to the same school. Well, if anything happens Ochako will look after Ren, even though deep down he was still worried. He knew Ren could handle himself, but he can't but feel protective. A big brother's need to protect his younger sibling, perhaps? Well, whatever you would call it, the protective instincts he has for his brother will never fade. As he listened to Present Mic explain the second part of the Entrance Exam I was a little worried about Bakugo's reaction to Ren. It wasn't unexpected actually and there's also no need to explain anything to him either.

He just wanted to hurry up and get this exam over with.

Hopefully though, there won't be any problems.

Right...?

* * *

Ochako was wide eyed as she stared at the place where they were going to take the second part of the Entrance Exam. Izuku was a little impressed himself. U.A. certainly has some money in their pockets to have field like this. It looked like an ordinary city, tall buildings and all. Apparently this place is called Ground Beta and was one of the training areas the school uses. Useful.

"Impressed enough?" He jokes.

Ochako gave him a pout, "I can't help it! I wasn't expecting this!"

"That's the point, Ochako-chan."

"Hmph!"

She was so cute when she pouted.

"Can you two stop flirting? Its killing us over here." Shinsō said to them dryly.

Ren just stared at them, "I believe Shinsō is jealous because he has yet to find a suitable partner yet, Ren theorizes."

Shinsō looked ready to kill Ren and Izuku snorts.

"Is that so? Poor you..." Izuku struggled not to laugh as he said this.

"The hell with you both." Shinsō scowls playfully.

Ren pats his head, "There, there, Ren says trying to soothe his single friend."

Izuku and Ochako's shoulders were shaking as they tried to hold in their laughter. Shinsō's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably as he was struggling not to attack Ren.

"Ren...stop petting me, like right now." Shinsō growled.

Ren tilts his head, "Why?"

Shinsō decides to turn his attention to the older sibling, "Do something."

Izuku managed to compose himself, "The person you are trying to get into contact with is unavailable, please try again."

Ochako giggled.

"You damn twins."

"You love us and you know it."

"Tch."

The moment between them all didn't last though as a hand clapped hard on Ren's shoulder. Ren turned to the source calmly, Izuku frowned immediately as he noticed the hand belonged to the boy in glasses. Now what Izuku didn't like is anyone touching his brother, especially strangers. Its okay for Shinsō, Ochako, Eri, Mei, and Mom, but strangers...

Hell no.

"You lot are being very rowdy," the glasses wearing boy told them, "And you," his eyes were on Ren who still gave him a blank stare, "Treating a fellow examinee in such a way is disrespectful!" He said to Ren, his grip on his shoulder tightening.

Izuku didn't even think.

In an instant he gripped the glasses wearing boy's wrist. Izuku was struggling not to break this guy's wrist. How dare he say all that crap about his brother? Asshole!

"You..." his tone was cold and borderline murderous, "Don't you ever touch him...not now, not ever..." his eyes expressed just how angry he was, "Touch him again...and I'll do more than just shatter all of the bones in your wrist..." To emphasize how serious he was the grip he had on the boy's tightens a little. But not enough to actually break the bones in his wrist.

"Shit!" Shinsō cursed in the background. Everybody else watched the exchange nervously between Izuku and glasses guy, but the purple haired boy was worried for a different reason.

Izuku's Overprotective Mode.

It was dangerous. Very dangerous. It wasn't the first time he's gone into this mode either. He used it once when some creep was leering at Mei when they went out shopping one day. The glare Izuku gave the guy actually made him pass out.

Takes some serious bloodlust to pull that off.

Well...compared to Izuku's other mode, this one was only dangerous if you didn't intervene, but there was no need for him to intervene though.

For he had Ochako.

Speaking of Ochako, she wasted no time and marching right up to him and whacking him on the back of the head, causing a yelp to escape his lips.

Izuku let go to the boy's wrist and gave Ochako a look of betrayal.

"Ochako-chan..." he whined.

"Don't, "Ochako-chan," me!" She chided, "No threatening!"

He looked away with a pout, "I didn't threaten him..."

"And you!" Ochako pointed at the glasses wearing boy, "No being mean to people!"

"..."

The glasses wearing boy couldn't say anything back at her.

Shinsō clapped his hands, "Okay, that's enough. Right, Ren?"

Ren nodded as he grabbed Izuku's hand.

"Let's keep the bloodshed to a minimum, alright?"

"Haha..." Izuku said sarcastically.

With the hostilities over with the four of them went up to the front of the crowd, which gave them a wide berth as they walked to the front. Not that Izuku minded because he didn't.

"Big brother, I am alright now, therefore there is no longer a need for you to keep holding my arm." Ren told him.

"No. This is to make sure no one tries to harass you again," Izuku eyed the others taking the exam, "And if someone tries something..." his threat was heard as everyone else around them backed away slowly.

Ren sighed, "Goodness, such a troublesome brother I have, Ren says with a sigh."

"Like you can talk..." Izuku and Shinsō muttered.

Ochako giggled, "You guys ready for this?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Shinsō shrugged.

"Yosh!" Ochako raised her fist in the air, "Let's do our best!"

"Yeah." Izuku, Ren, and Shinsō followed her example.

Soon Present Mic's voice was heard over the speaker, **"YOU READY LISTENERS?! GOOD! LET'S GET'S STARTED!"**

As soon as the gate opened, Ochako, Izuku, Ren, and Shinsō ran forward, confusing the other examinees.

 **"WHAT'S WITH THOSE DUMBFOUNDED FACES?! THERE'S NO SIGNAL FOR YOU GUYS TO GET THE BALL ROLLING!"** Present Mic told them.

The dumbfounded examinees didn't stay that way for long as they followed the four who got a head start and ran forward.

Izuku and the others got pretty far, which was good because now...they could let loose.

"You guys know what too do!" Izuku said.

"Roger." Ren said.

"Let's get this over with." Shinsō said, brandishing his darts.

Ochako got her hands ready, "I'm ready, Izuku-kun!"

With a nod, Izuku and Ochako split up from Shinsō and Ren.

 **With Izuku and Ochako**

Izuku and Ochako decided to pair up together while Ren and Shinsō became paired together. As soon as the two ended up in a secluded part of the city where they were instantly surrounded by 2 and 3 Pointers.

Ochako wasn't worried and instead had a massive grin on her face, "Let's do this, Izuku-kun!"

A wicked grin appeared on his face, "Took the words right out of my mouth," he said as five 2 pointers charged at him, "Hōden (Electric Discharge)!" Releasing a large quantity of electricity from his body he zapped all five of them in an instant.

"My turn!" Ochako was like a blur as he touched four 3 pointers before backing up and pressing her fingers together as the four 3 pointers were lifted in the air, "Kaijo (Skill Release)!" All four 3 pointers were sent to the ground where they were destroyed.

"That's gotten better." Izuku complimented.

"Thanks." She grinned, "Oh, by the way, does it say participants are allowed to help each other?"

"Didn't hear or see it not be mentioned." Izuku said.

"True."

And with that the two of them continued to slaughter more Robot Pointers with battle grins on their faces that made some participants avoid them like the plague.

 **Observation Room**

Unknown to the students taking the second part of the exam, they were being watched by falculty members. While they complimented some of the students on the usage of their Quirks, they were more interested in Izuku, Ochako, Shinsō, and Ren. As soon as the gate opened they ran forward and split up into two pairs before going at it.

"Those two are going to town on those robots!" Present Mic grinned.

Midnight smirked, "They're in perfect synch with each other...how delicious."

"Eh..." Present Mic said.

"Hmmm," Vlad King said as he read a piece of paper in his hand, "According to this, the twins Midoriya Izuku and Ren have two Quirks, but Midoriya Izuku has only used one."

"TWO QUIRKS?!" Present Mic and Midnight exclaimed.

"Why are you two so surprised? There have been cases where some people develop two Quirks, even though its rare." Vlad King explained.

"Yeah, but...I've never actually seen it before though so you can't really blame me for being shocked." Present Mic rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

Nedzu the principal with animal like features stared with interest at the older twin before moving onto the youngest, who was paired up with Shinsō.

With Ren and Shinsō

Ren and Shinsō, like Izuku and Ochako decided to stay together during the second part of the exam. Shinsō threw his explosive darts at some 2 and 3 pointer robots and watched as they exploded. Man was he glad Izuku looked up the information about the second part of the exam that allowed weapons this year. And by 'look up' he means 'hacked' but since Izuku can get in and out without being traced the information might as well be looked up.

Ren stood there calmly as he was surrounded by 3-Pointer robots.

"Kaden Ryūshi Kyūshū (Charged Particle Absorption)." Absorbing charged particles into his body, he released that absorbed energy and decimated them all without mercy.

Shinsō smirked as he tossed another explosive dart at a pointer, "How long have you been working on that?"

"For a very long time, Ren says with enthusiasm." Ren replied.

"I'm not even surprised."

The two man team of Izuku & Ochako, Ren & Shinsō continued to destroy some robot pointer, while at the same time helping out some fellow examinees. While true the second part of the exam was to gain points by taking down the pointer robots, it was more than that. They could tell after Present Mic explained about the Zero Pointer. Why bring it up in the exam in the first place if they weren't supposed to attack it? Either what he said about it reducing their points back to zero was true, or it was only worth zero points. Another thing that got Izuku's attention was the fact that taking out the pointers wasn't all the exam was about. No, it had to be about rescuing others, too. When you stop and think about it, this is a school training those who want to become heroes, so of course rescue points should be added into the mix, even though it wasn't explained.

Ren sighed as he sat down on one of the defeated pointer robots, "I believe we have sufficient enough points, Ren says as he fans his face, feeling tired."

Shinsō sat down next to him, "I'm all out of darts, but I think I have enough points."

"I'm a little tired, but can still keep going!" Ochako grinned.

Izuku stroked her cheek, "Don't push yourself too much, okay?"

She pouted with a small blush, "I know..."

"Oi, flirt somewhere else," Shinsō deadpanned, "Some of us are still single."

A loud sound that sounded like giant footsteps got their attention. Looking up they came face to face with the Zero Pointer present Mic explained. The one thing they didn't expect from the Zero Pointer was the fact that it was freaking huge!

"A giant robot...where do they get the money for this?" Shinsō's tone was laced with curiosity with a bit of nervousness.

"Such a robot would be most effective in a war. The devastation it would cause in its wake would horrifying, Ren says casually." Ren said.

"Don't say that so casually." Shinsō deadpanned.

"What should we do?" Ochako questioned.

Izuku didn't see a reason to attack the Zero Pointer since it was only worth 0 points. But just as Izuku was about to suggest they leave like the others he noticed a girl with green vine like hair was down and no one was helping her. Too busy trying to save their own asses.

Future Heroes indeed.

"There's somebody down and the Zero pointer is about to step on her." Izuku told them, "We help her and if the thing tries to attack us...fight back."

All four sprinted into action. Ren immediately saw the vine green haired girl and went to her.

"Pardon me, Ren says as he acts gentlemanly." Ren picked her up and placed her near Shinsō, "Watch her."

"Will do." Shinsō saluted.

Ren went back to help Ochako and Izuku take down the Zero Pointer. Ochako touched some of the nearby debris and launched them at the Zero Pointer's legs, halting its movements for a little bit.

Izuku and Ren gave each other a look before giving Ochako a hand. Izuku summoned black tornadoes from his back to help him get in the air. Ren didn't hesitate to use his ability to poke holes in the Zero Pointer's legs and arms. Its knees were on the ground as it slumped over.

Izuku was above the Zero Pointer, but was upside down, not that he minded though. With the coin in his hand, he angled it just right before getting ready to attack.

"Nothing personal, but I got out of giant robots years ago...Chō-Denjihō: Rērugan (Super Electromagnetic Cannon: Railgun)!" He launched the Railgun at the Zero Pointer, creating a massive whole in its middle. As Izuku landed safely on the ground, the defeated Zero Pointer fell forward and didn't get back up.

"Whew." Izuku said.

Ren clapped his hands, "Excellent work, Ren congratulates big brother."

Shinsō smirked, "Overkill, but whatever."

"Yeah, yeah." Izuku waved his hand.

"I wonder when the exam is going to be over?" Ochako wondered.

 **"TIMES UP!"** Present Mic's voice boomed.

"Guess that answered my question." She said.

Izuku yawned, "I'm sleepy...I'll take a nap on the bus on the way home..."

"Ren will do the same..." Ren yawned.

Shinsō chuckled, "Yeah, you two are definitely brothers."

Ochako smiled.

 **Observation Room**

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Present Mic yelled.

"Shut up..." a tired voice said.

"What an amazing final attack, and so brutal." Midnight smirked.

"Those twins," Vlad King said, "They're not normal..."

Principal Nedzu smiled in good nature, "All four of them were interesting. I look forward to seeing them in our school, right?" He turned to a buff and blonde haired man.

Said blonde man, Toshinori Yagi or better known as All Might had seen everything and was beyond impressed. Midoriya Izuku had grown leaps and bounds compared to when he last saw the boy. But what strikes him as odd was the fact that the boy had a twin brother. He doesn't remember seeing him all those years ago, maybe he was staying with a relative at the time? Well...what's important is the fact that both of them passed along with their friend with flying colors.

He looked forward to seeing him in the school, he also needed to apologize for their previous encounter. Him bringing up the robbery probably brought up some unpleasant memories and he needed to fix that.

* * *

After going through the standard ceremony for the last day of Middle School and passing on the Disciplinary Committee job over to people Izuku and Shinsō trusted they prepared to take a nice long break. Bakugo tried to corner Izuku and demand to know about Ren, claiming that he doesn't have a brother and wants to know what the hell is going on. Shinsō used his Quirk on Bakugo and they left it at that. Sooner or later though Bakugo would keep pestering him about it again, and Aunt Mitsuki will want to know everything, too. He'll have to let his mom handle that one. Izuku spend all that time before it was time to start High School to hang out with his family, Shinsō, Ochako, and Mei.

Speaking of which...

She caused quite the scene during the Support Course Exam. And that was creating a laser canon made out of a hair dryer, a bracelet that lets someone become invisible, etc.

Mei was called a prodigy by one of the teachers for being able to create weapons out of normal household items and accessories. He still felt bad for the Support Course because they had no idea of the terror known as Mei Hatsume.

He'll be sending silent prayers to the teacher.

The acceptance letter came from U.A. and All Might appeared on a holographic screen. The holographic All Might explained how he passed the written portion and second part of the exam with flying colors, and was placed first. He chuckled when he saw that Bakugo was placed fourth, behind Shinsō. Guess Bakugo was more focused on the Villain Points that Rescue Points, but Bakugo probably didn't know about the rescue points. Look like all four of them got into U.A. Let's see what this famous High School has to offer them.

 **Location: U.A. High School**

"Its just this way." Izuku said, as they headed off towards where their class room is. It was just their luck that all four of them were in the same class. That was either a coincidence or on purpose. Probably on purpose.

"Big brother, this is our destination, Ren says pointing at the large door with the letter 'A' on it." Ren pointed.

"So it is, but why a large door?" Izuku questioned.

"Who knows?" Shinsō shrugged.

"You guys think Bakugo and that rude kid with the glasses will be in our class?" Ochako asked.

Izuku frowned at the mention of the two.

Shinsō made a mental prayer that those two won't be in the same class as them.

Ren opened the door and sure enough, what they hoped for didn't happen.

"Remove your feet from the desk at once!" The glasses wearing boy said.

"HA! Don't order me around, four-eyes!" Bakugo grinned.

Ren turned to his brother and friends, "It would appear they are in our class, Ren states the obvious."

"Thank you for that Ren." Shinsō said sarcastically.

The boy in glasses noticed them and approached. Izuku was about to stand in front of his brother when the boy bowed, "I am truly sorry for my behavior during the exam! My name is Iida Tanya and I hope we get along this year!"

Izuku was taken back by the sincerity in his voice, but otherwise didn't see a reason to call him out on his behavior again.

"You are forgiven, Ren says forgiving the boy." Ren spoke first.

Izuku sighed, "If my brother forgives you, then its fine."

Shinsō rubbed the back of his head, "You're not a bad person...just a prude."

Ochako giggled.

Tenya stood straight, "Excuse me for saying this out of the blue, but by any chance did you all know of the Rescue Points? Is that why you fought the Zero Pointer?"

"Nope." Izuku and Shinsō said.

"We didn't have a clue." Ochako scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"We speculated, but unaware if such a point system existed, Says Ren as he clarifies." Ren said.

"I-I see..." Tenya said.

Bakugo stood up from his seat, "What the hell are you two doing here along with that clone?"

Izuku and Shinsō didn't react outwardly, but inside they were panicking before realizing Bakugo probably had no idea Ren was an actual clone of Izuku's deceased younger twin brother.

Ren gave Bakugo a blank stare before looking down, "There is an unidentified individual here in the classroom with us that has been watching us for quite some time, Says Ren as he stares down at the yellow sleeping bag with a person inside of it."

Izuku and the rest of the class looked down and did indeed see a yellow sleeping bag with a person's face showing. The guy looked pale with wavy black hair, with lethargic eyes. Said eyes were focused on Ren as he kept staring at the man.

"If you brats are here to get acquainted with each other then get out." The man said tiredly.

Ren bent down, "You misunderstand, we have already been acquainted and are simply talking as we waited for you, our home room teacher to appear. Ren must say though, the fact that you crawled all the way here in a sleeping bag indicates that you are very tired and if that is the case, then Ren shall escort you to the nurse's office where you can receive proper rest, Says Ren as he offers the tired teacher a helping hand."

"..."

Izuku sighed as Shinsō and Ochako snorted, trying to hold in their laughter at Ren response. The rest of the class gave him confused looks because of the way he talks. Ren will always be Ren, so there's no need to try and force him to change the way he speaks.

"Ren...I'm sure our teacher appreciates your concern, but I think he wants to hurry up and start class now." Izuku said sounding used to this.

"Understood." Ren says standing back up before bowing, "Please forgive Ren for the interruption, Says Ren as he apologizes."

"..." the man stared at Ren again with that expression before getting out of the sleeping back. The man was wearing a black jumpsuit with a grey scarf around his neck, "The names Shota Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. It took you brats 8 seconds to shut up, meaning you lack common sense."

Izuku eyed Shinsō, seeing his friend have a hidden awestruck look on his face. This guy must be Eraser Head then if he looks starstruck.

Aizawa then brought out some gym clothes, "Put these on and meet me outside. The location is the P.E. grounds."

One by one, everyone in the class grabbed a blue and white uniform before leaving the classroom.

* * *

The whole class stood before Aizawa who looked like he had something planned for them.

"Listen up, we'll be doing a Quirk Assessment Test." He said.

"Quirk Assessment Test?" The pink haired girl questioned, "Are we skipping the Initiation Ceremony?"

"You lot plan on being heroes in the near future, right? Then you don't have time for pointless things." Aizawa told them harshly, "We have an amount of freedom here at U.A. that I plan to use."

Izuku wondered what he was planing.

"50-Meter Dash, Grip Strength, Standing Long Jump, Upper Body Exercise, Ball Throw, and Villain Bot Simulation. Some of this stuff you should know from Middle School, but the Villain Bot Combat Simulation is different. For this part of the exercise you will be using your Quirks on the same Villain Bots you faced in the Entrance Exams. The reason for this is to see how well you handle combat situations." He explained flatly.

Izuku leaned in close to Shinsō, "You have them on you, right?"

"Always."

There was no reason to ask, but he wanted to make sure.

"Midoriya, how far could you throw in Middle School?" Aizawa asked.

"90 meters, I think." Izuku didn't really remember cause it had felt like such a long time.

Shinsō snorted lightly.

Aizawa tossed a ball at him and Izuku caught it easily with one hand, "Use your Quirk to throw it as far as you can. It doesn't matter how you do it, so long as you don't leave the circle."

Izuku walked inside the circle and prepared to use his Lightning ability but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aizawa's grey scarf move, "Sensei, may I ask what you're doing?"

Aizawa raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Well...just as I was about to prepare to throw the ball I noticed your scarf moving. Care to tell me why?" Izuku asked casually.

"Ren also noticed and was preparing to go on the defensive should it be something that would harm big brother, Says Ren as he watched Shota Aizawa closely." Ren kept his firm gaze on Aizawa.

"Oi, oi, keep the bloodshed at zero percent." Shinsō said dryly.

"...Uh, you guys are joking, right?" The spiky red haired kid spoke unsurely.

Aizawa kept his gaze on Izuku, "In your Quirk Registration information it says you are a Dual Quirk User."

"What would be your point?" Izuku countered.

"Do you plan on using both, or just half-ass it?" Aizawa didn't hold back in his question.

Izuku hummed as he brought up the soft ball in his hand as electricity coursed through the ball, "Half-ass," huh...?" Without hesitation he threw the ball high in the air as the aftershock sent some of the class behind him falling backwards. When the smoke cleared the class saw Izuku stand in the middle of a crater, "I don't think I can." He finished.

"...What the hell?"

"He actually made a crater..."

"Just what are his Quirks...?"

Aizawa was dumbfounded himself as looked at the results.

 **[2138.9 meters]**

"Holy! Is that even accurate?!"

"The guy did create a crater, but still..."

Izuku walked back over to Ochako, his brother, and best friend. There was no reason for him to hold back since Eraser Head gave him the okay.

"That actually looks like fun!" The same pink haired girl grinned.

Aizawa's aura changed, "Looks fun'" you say?" The other students felt his sudden change and gulped, "You think this is some kind of game? Didn't you brats come here to be heroes or am I wrong?"

'Uh-oh...looks like he's snapped.' Izuku thought.

"Since you feel that way then I should tell you that whoever ranks last will be expelled." He declared.

Izuku saw some students grow worried, but Shinsō and Ochako were okay, but they were still a little scared by the threat. He and Ren should be fine for obvious reasons, but they couldn't slack off.

"This is the Hero Course, we do things differently here than other departments," Aizawa told them, "We plan on pushing you past your limits, so be prepared. If you planning on spending the next three years here chatting up a storm with your friends, then too bad."

He then smirked, "Now then...let's begin."

The first test was the 50-Meter Dash.

Tenya had proved that his Quirk was useful when it comes to speed, clocking in at 3.04 seconds. Ochako did her best with 4.12 seconds, beating her previous score back in Middle School. Shinsō and Ren went up against each other, both of them did really well, Shinsō clocked in an impressive 5.14 seconds, while Ren got a 1.10 seconds. This left some of their classmates with open mouths as they stared at his score, but that didn't last long when it was Izuku's turn. He was (surprise, surprise) up against Bakugo. Why must it always be him he had to be paired with? Was someone trying to torment him or something? Instead of using his Electrokenesis ability, he used his Vector Manipulation to hurry and finish this. With a tap of his foot he was off like a bullet and arrived quickly to the finish line. His was 1.09 seconds, one point ahead of Ren. Bakugo's was 4.12 seconds.

"These two are insane! 1 second for both of them?!" The little purple midget exclaimed.

"For real, and one of them uses electricity like me. Talk about jealous." A blonde with black streaks in his hair said.

The next was grip strength. The three stand outs where a boy named Mezo Shoji with 540.0 kg, Ren with 876.3 kg, and Izuku with 910.5 kg. Funny thing about Ren's score was that he wasn't even using his Quirk for this one. Being a clone his strength is already enhanced, Izuku some vectors to enhance his grip. Good thing he didn't brake the device.

They did some other exercises and it was becoming clear that Izuku and the gang were becoming the standouts in the class, but mostly Izuku and Ren. When it was time for the Ball Throw, Ochako got first, wanna know why?

 **[∞]**

That was her actual score. She had sent the ball all the way up in the air, probably in space, too. Ochako looked proud of her achievement and Izuku couldn't help but chuckle. Everybody had gotten good scores, too. Ren was the last one to go. As he held the ball he looked over at Aizawa.

"Ren has a request." Ren said to the man.

Aizawa raised a brow, "What is it?"

"Ren is allowed to go all out, correct? Asks Ren wanting to clarify things." Ren said.

"Yeah, I don't care what you do, so long as you don't half-ass it." He said.

"Very well," Ren's hand glowed green with the softball in hand, "Tsubuki Hakei Kōsokuhō (Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon)." He threw the ball with a particle like canon that sent the ball flying, which possibly already disintegrated already.

Ren stares after the ball blankly before looking over at his teacher, "How did Ren do, Asks Ren bursting with anticipation."

Aizawa was pretty done trying to figure these damn twins out. They were odd, one has an odd air around him, and the other one talks weird, either on purpose or not. With a sigh he showed how he did.

 **[2076.5 meters]**

Ren nods in satisfaction as his classmates couldn't believe both brothers were in the two-thousands range. Shinsō and Ochako weren't surprised in the least, while Bakugo looked ready to go on the offensive. He still didn't know who Ren was, having never been introduced to him before.

Ren went over by Izuku and bowed his head, "Ren asks to be pat on the head for he got a good score, Says Ren as he waits patiently for big brother to pat his head."

Izuku huffed in amusement and did just that, "You did really good, Ren."

"Good enough to receive Milk tea as a reward? Says Ren hoping big brother will get the hint." Ren said with a glint in his eye.

"So that's what you were really going for..."

So Ren can be calculating and sneaky. What a sneaky little brother.

"Fine...I'll make you some when we get home." He promised.

Ren didn't hesitate to hug Izuku, who returned it.

"Awww~" Ochako and some other girls swooned.

Shinsō gave them a dry look, "Stop already. Your brotherly love is killing me."

"Do not feel jealous because Ren will always be placed first in big brother's heart, Says Ren as he gives a teasing smirk to Shinsō." Ren smirked.

"I am not jealous." Shinsō retorted.

"And what do you mean special place?!" Ochako demanded.

"It means you are second, Ren clarifies." Ren said.

Ochako pouted, "Mou, no fair!"

"C-Calm down, Uraraka-san!" Tenya tried calming her down.

"Enough," Aizawa's sharp voice interrupted them, "You brats still need to do the Villain Bot Simulation. Follow me."

 **Location: U.A. High School Simulation Room**

The room was impressive. It was like one of those simulation rooms you would play in a video game. And this is what they were going to use to fight the Villain Robots.

"This is where the combat simulation will take place." Aizawa said.

"Looks like one of those video game stages." The blonde with the black streak commented.

Izuku had to agree with him on that one.

"You lot will go individually, there will three Villain bots from the very same exam. If you feel like you can't continue then say so, the points you've earned in this simulation will be added to the points you've gathered for the Quirk Assessment Test exercises." He said.

Izuku eyed his classmates, 'No one looks tired yet, but still...he's not giving us any breathing room. The staff at U. A. are not messing around.'

"The first one to go up will be Bakugo Katsuki, everyone else wait up in the observation room." Aizawa told them.

Bakugo grinned maliciously as he was called to go up first. Everyone else was up in the observation room, watching how well Bakugo would do.

Aizawa started the simulation right away, "Get ready, Bakugo."

Bakugo merely grinned.

As the simulation started, two 2 Point Villain Bots came right at him. Bakugo destroyed them instantly with a savage grin on his face.

"That's all you've got?" Bakugo taunted, "You damn canon fodder!"

 **Observation Room**

"Uwaa...he looks like a real villain with that kind of face." Mina commented.

"I agree." Momo said.

"Really? He looks super manly to me." Kirishima said with a grin.

Izuku sighed and leaned his head on Ochako's shoulder, "Sleepy..."

Ochako rubbed his head, "Stay awake, Izuku-kun. It could be your turn next."

"Mm..."

Ren leaned on Shinsō's shoulder, "Ren is also a little tired, Says Ren leaning on Shinsō's shoulder because Ochako has hogged big brother all to herself."

Ochako stuck her tongue out at him in a teasing manner.

Shinsō rolled his eyes and let Ren lay on his shoulder.

"Are they always like this?" Tenya asked.

"All the time. Welcome to the group."

"I am happy to be apart of it." Tenya said.

Bakugo had finally gotten tired enough to stop fighting the Villain Bots, even though he tried to deny it. His score was 80, two points higher than his Entrance Exam points. Aizawa continued to call on more students that Izuku fell asleep on Ochako's shoulder until it was time for her to go. He woke up with a pout but let her go, but when she got back he hogged her shoulder all to himself again. He vaguely remember her saying her score was 70 before passing out again.

"Izuku-kun, Izuku-kun!" Ochako shook his shoulder.

"Mnm..." he protested.

"Its your turn." She told him.

Reluctantly, he woke up with a yawn before standing up.

"Enjoy your nap?" Aizawa asked dryly.

A grumble was Izuku's response.

"Get down there, Midoriya."

Izuku sluggishly walked down, still feeling a little sleepy. Interrupting from his nap has severe consequences, one of which Shinsō, Ochako, Ren, and Mei already know about. Hell, even Inko-san knows, which is why she lets him wake up on his own or set an alarm clock.

Shinsō leaned in towards Ochako and whispered, "He still looked sleepy, didn't he?"

"Yep." She nodded.

They both looked at the screen.

"Too much to ask for him to keep calm?" Shinsō held on to some small hope.

"Not gonna happen." Ochako gave an uneasy, yet cheerful smile.

"Shit."

Ren nodded in agreement, much to Tenya's confusion.

"Oi, is he gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, he looks really tired."

Shinsō snorted, 'If only they knew.'

Aizawa decided to turn up the level from 3 to 10. He got the Principal's okay to test both the Midoriya Twins. He wanted to see what this kid was capable of.

"Wake up, Midoriya, we're starting." Aizawa told him through he microphone.

Izuku grunted as the scene changed to a city where there were no people around.

 **Simulation City**

Izuku started walking down the street. No Villain Bots had attacked him yet, but they will soon enough. He had a sneaky suspicion that Aizawa had upped the level up just for him. Having been forced to cut his nap short, he was in a really bad mood. Which is why...he's not using his Electric ability, but his other one. If this was how Aizawa-sensei was going to play, then he'll respond in kind. All of a sudden, a 2-Pointer Villain Bot came at him from the right.

 **[Play—Song: Time to Attack]**

Izuku stood there as the Villain Bot slammed into an invisible barrier that sent it flying backwards into the building, destroying is upon impact. He looked over at the defeated robot with an annoyed scowl as he saw the thing twitch a little.

So its still kicking is it?

Walking over to the twitching form of the robot he stomped on its middle, making is permanently cease movement.

Hearing multiple sounds coming from all around him he noticed it was more Villain Bots, and simply stood there as they came at him. All at once, they were obliterated just like that.

He let a small vicious grin appear on his face...

Let the hunt begin.

Resuming his walk around the city he spotted three more robots blocking his path in an alley. The middle one attacked him first, only to have Izuku grab its middle with one hand and dig his fingers in it, thanks to his Vector Ability.

"Three-vs.-one...not bad," he tossed it against the wall as its arms and legs were torn apart due to the impact, "But not good enough." Tapping his foot against the concrete he sent the two in front of him flying before they too slammed into the wall behind them and exploded upon impact.

"Different from the one's Bakugo fought, more coordinated." He said to himself before walking forward until he was out in the open and found himself surrounded by 5 Villain Bots.

"Five of you...whatever shall I do?" He teased, tilting his head like a curious child.

At once all five dived towards him. With a bored look the ground below him formed into earth spikes and stabbed all five of them in an instant.

"Good effort...but unfortunately, I've been attacked all at once before, so that won't work against me." Izuku hopped on one of the Villain Bots as the earth spikes crumbled. He looked up as he saw more Villain Bots appear. Okay, now this was starting to get on his damn nerves, not to mention boring.

"Ugh...they just keep coming." With a twisted grin he bent down and punched the Villain Bot he was standing on, making it explode as the after shock sent the others flying away from him.

Izuku let out an excited laugh, "Gyahahaha! Well, whatever! I'll just keep tearing you apart until I'm not bored anymore!"

 **Observation Room**

Shinsō rubbed his temples, "That maniac is having way too much fun. That proves he's still tired. He'd never be acting like this if he was fully awake."

"So true..." Ochako said with a smile.

"His laughter sounds like an excited child playing with a toy for the very first time, Says Ren as he observes his big brother's behavior." Ren observes.

"How are all of you so calm about this?!" Tenya exclaimed in shock. To see such a change in personality in Izuku was...shocking to say the least.

"We're used to it." They said.

He sweat-dropped, "Okay...so how do you snap him out of such a dangerous personality change?"

Everyone else in the room was looking at them, too since they seem to be the experts on both Izuku and Ren.

"Wait for him to keep tearing those robots apart until he finally wakes up from his insane daze, or...have Ren or Ochako snap him out of it, or make him go back to sleep. This is why she told him not to take a nap, because then he would have to be woken up, and then he'd get cranky, and then this would happen." Shinsō said, sounding irritated.

"A-And...what is that Quirk he's using? I've never seen anything like it before." Momo asked.

Shinsō smirked, "You know about Vectors, right? That's what his other Quirk is based off of."

"How is that possible?! To think that...he could have such a Quirk..."

"Incredible..." Tenya said in awe.

"Eh? What? What are you guys talking about?" Kirishima asked.

Aizawa stared at Midoriya Izuku as he tore through the Villain Bots by either standing there or using variations of his Vector Quirk to eliminate them. What really bothered him was the change in personality, which according to Shinsō, Ochako, and the younger brother was a common thing if he didn't get much sleep. He had his moments when it comes to no sleep, but even he wasn't this bad. The simulation kept on going until finally, Midoriya was showing signs of getting tired.

"Midoriya, that's enough." He said as he ended the simulation.

Izuku stood there silently as the fictional city was no more. He finally moved, walking towards the stairs where the others were. It was silent when he entered as the others wanted to ask him what the hell was that, but didn't get a chance to for he went straight for Ochako. She sighed with a smile before patting her lap, which he didn't hesitate to put his head down on. And just like that he was out like a light.

"He is asleep, Says Ren as he listens to his brother's ready breathing." Ren said.

"Geez..." Shinsō leaned back in his seat, "I don't know which one of you is worse, or maybe you both are."

"Do not worry, for we plan on causing you more trouble in the near future, Says Ren with a happy expression." Ren said.

"God help me." Shinsō says playfully.

Aizawa sighed, _'I'm not getting paid enough for this...'_

The simulation continued as Midoriya Izuku's score was 120, while Ren's was 117. So far the only students in the 100 range was the Midoriya Twins and Todoroki Shoto, whose score was 108. When the scores were finally tallied, no one was surprised that Izuku and Ren got 1st and 2nd place, Ochako got 10th place, and Shinsō was ranked 11th. The one that got last place was Mineta, the pervert. Izuku woke up to see the ranking and had only one question.

"So what was my score in the Simulation?" Izuku asked.

Shinsō gave him a dry look, "Never take a nap in school again."

"Huh?"

* * *

 **~USJ Incident Part 1~**


	6. USJ Incident Part 1

Mini Clone Izuku appears, and yes I will be adding an Izuku Worst because I absolutely love Misaka Worst! In part 2, Izuku will half awaken.

* * *

"We have quite the predicament on our hands, Says Ren as he tries to understand the situation before him." Ren said.

Izuku couldn't blame him on that one. Here's the problem, it would appear that their adorable sister Eri wants to come with them to school. The reason for the sudden impulse is because before she was here with mom and Ren, but now that both of them have started high school together, she wasn't content to just stay home with just mom. Now normally kids Eri's age would throw a fit and demand to be taken along with their sibling to certain places, whether it be school, the mall, or anywhere else, but Eri wasn't like that.

Oh, no.

She would give them those puppy dog eyes that all kids use as their secret weapon. But in her case, it was time times more effective because they couldn't bring themselves to say 'no.' She was just too damn adorable.

Izuku groaned as he had both hands on his face. Even if he told her to stay home she would give them that heartbroken look. Having been broken down, he made a decision.

"Okay...we'll take you with us to school." He relented.

The happy look on her face was enough to ligh up the whole house for days. The hug she gave them was an added bonus.

Inko sighed with a smile, "Looks like you'll have to look after her while you're at school. Make sure your classmates are nice to her."

"We will, Says Ren as he was prepared to punish those who would be mean to Eri." Ren said seriously.

"I'm with Ren." Izuku agreed.

They were the big brothers, and it was their responsibility to make sure she was okay. Honestly, there really wasn't a need to worry about their classmates cause they seem like a good bunch anyway, with Bakugo being the exception.

With that in mind, both brothers grabbed her right and left hand respectively.

"We're off." The twins said.

"Bye, mommy." Eri smiled.

Inko waved them off with a smile, "Have a good day at school you three, and be careful."

"We will."

The three siblings were out the door and on their way to Shinsō's. This has become a new routine since they were now in high school. First they would head off to pick up Shinsō, since he lived near them before meeting up with Ochako. When the two of them arrived at their friends house, there he was with grin on his face, looking like he wanted to laugh.

"Bringing Eri to school today, I see?" He teased.

"I'd shock you right now if I wasn't afraid it would scare Eri." Izuku threatened.

"You won't."

"We have yet to see."

The Brainwash user crouched down to Eri's level with a smile, "Good morning, Eri. You excited about coming to school with us today?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

He stood up, "You do realize Ochako will want to carry her around the moment we meet up with her, right?"

"Too bad because we will not allow that, Says Ren as he hugs Eri protectively." Ren said while hugging Eri.

"Oh, god there's two overprotective brothers." Shinsō shuddered.

"Get used to it."

"I have hard enough time with you, now I have to worry about both of you? I'lL need Ochako's help with this one."

"You still won't be able to control us," Izuku stated like it was a simple fact, "If none of us can control Mei, what makes you think you can control us?"

"She's different."

"How so?"

"She's borderline insane, if she hasn't passed that border already." Shinsō said dryly.

Izuku had no comeback for that one.

* * *

Meeting with Ochako was always fun, but this time was different because like Shinsō said, the moment she saw Eri, she wanted to carry the girl. Only Izuku and Ren wouldn't allow that. The Zero Gravity user pouted but relented, knowing that she would never win against Izuku and Ren when it comes to Eri.

As they were on their way to U.A they saw what appeared to be a clutter of reporters crowding the school like a swarm of locusts.

Izuku picked Eri up, "We're jumping over the fence, and Ochako, please go get Tenya." The speed user was caught by the reporters and needed to be saved.

"Roger!" Ochako immediately ran over to the horde and slammed her way through to rescue Tenya, while Izuku, Ren, and Shinsō jumped over the fence. Landing safely, they spotted Aizawa walking towards the front entrance. Ochako came over with Tenya floating along with her, as they landed next to them.

"Got him!" Ochako said.

"Uraraka-san, did you have to run into them like that?!" Tenya questioned.

"Yep." She said simply.

"Just like that?!" He exclaimed.

Izuku just walked away, "Let's just get to class already."

"Agreed." Ren followed.

"I'm tired..." Shinsō yawned.

"Big surprise." Izuku said dryly..

Ochako and Tenya followed after the twins as their teacher handled the annoying press.

* * *

Arriving to their homeroom brought another bout of excitement as they walked in with Eri. The noise in the classroom had gone silent as they blatantly stared at the red eyed little girl, who blinked innocently as she stared at all of the unfamiliar faces. She was a little shy, but her brothers were here, so there was no reason for her to be scared.

Ochako smiled as she greeted everyone, "Good morning, guys!"

"Yes, good morning everyone!" Tenya also greeted.

Momo greeted them, "Good morning, um, Midoriya-san?"

"Yes/What?" Izuku and Ren responded at the same time.

Kaminari sweat-dropped as they both responded, "Uh...I think she meant the older twin."

"That'd be me." Izuku said as he put Eri down and held her hand instead.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why have you brought in this child with you today?" Momo asked carefully.

"This is Eri, she's our little sister." Izuku introduced.

"Isn't she adorable, Says Ren as he picks Eri up and rubs against her cheek." Ren said as he rubbed his cheek against Eri's.

"That is like, so cute~!" Mina squealed.

"But why did you guys bring her here?" Kirishima questioned.

Izuku answered, "She didn't want to stay at home by herself, so we brought her with us to school."

"She is too adorable to simply leave at home, Says Ren as he puts Eri back down on the ground." Ren said.

Kaminari grinned down at Eri, "She is adorable, wonder what she'll look like when she's older?"

Mineta had a lecherous grin on his face with some drool on the side of his face, "Slender figure...slim legs...BIG BO—" a bolt of green lighting cut him off mercilessly, as the his body convulsed before falling to the ground, his skin brown and black smoke coming out of his mouth.

Standing before the perverted boy with their arms crossed were Izuku and Ren, both of whom were very eager to punish the boy some more.

"Warning, unearthly desires targeted towards younger sibling detected," Ren said coldly as he got ready to shoot a green beam of energy at Mineta, "Requesting termination of the threat."

"Request accepted." Izuku granted permission as he got ready to shock Mineta some more.

Tenya, Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima tried to calm the two of them down.

"C-Calm down, you two!" Kirishima tells them as he held onto Izuku's left arm.

"There is no need to attack a fellow a student, even if he does deserve to be punished to some degree!" Tenya added as he held onto Ren's shoulders.

Sero and Kaminari gave him a look, "In other words, you're okay with him getting electrocuted sometimes, but only if you think so?"

Ochako pressed her fingers together as she glared at Mineta's twitching form, "Maybe I should send him out into space."

"Wait, let me stick these up his hole first." Shinsō already had his darts out and ready to use.

"You guys are just as worse!" Sero and Kaminari exclaimed.

The door opened and in came their teacher. Everyone in the room automatically sat down in their seats as the familiar form of Aizawa walked in.

"You brats sure do talk too much." He commented before zeroing his eyes on Eri, who was positioned in Izuku's lap, "Midoriya...kidnapping is a crime."

Izuku gave him an unimpressed look, "You're quite the comedian Sensei. If I was going to kidnap a child I would have them in a safe location where no one would be able to track them down by erasing every surveillance camera's footage within the area in where the abduction took place and bring them to the secret hideout, not bring them here."

Everyone in the class stared at him.

"Kero, that was very specific." Asui commented.

Izuku casually shrugged, "I've been kidnapped before."

"Same here." Shinsō added.

"It is not very pleasant, Says Ren as he remembers the individual who kidnapped them." Ren shuddered.

"Wait, really?!" Kaminari exclaimed.

Tenya stood up abruptly, "Why did you three not tell us this before?! Did the individual who kidnapped you do anything to you?!"

Izuku, Shinsō, and Ren eyed each other before looking at him.

"She refused to let us leave until we tried out her 'babies." They said in unison. The person they were referring to was none other than Hatsume Mei.

Ochako had on a scary smile, "Well...its a good thing I found you three pretty quickly before she did something that would require me to do some...things to her."

"Don't say that with a smile like that!" Kirishima and Kaminari cried.

Tenya decided to ask Ochako, "Who is this individual you are referring to?"

"Hatsume Mei. She goes here too, but she's with the Support Department." She frowned, "Using Quirks against her are useless. I'm confident I can beat her in hand-to-hand combat without her wearing a power suit, but if I use my Quirk against her I'd lose."

"Why do you say that?" Momo questioned nervously.

Izuku covered Eri's ears as Shinsō was about to answer her question, "Because she's bat-shit insane. There was this one time when we were walking to some kind of technology expo and some guy had stole Mei's wallet. Before he could try to get away with his Quirk, she whipped out a Stun Gun that almost killed him."

"You're kidding!" Sero exclaimed.

"Like hell I am."

Izuku added some more information, "She said that it was a prototype Stun Gun she had created and hadn't tested it yet, so when she saw an opportunity to use someone as a guinea pig to test out its capabilities, she took it."

"That's horrible!" Tenya said.

"Yeah...this is Mei we're talking about here, so she doesn't really care. But its what she said about the incident afterwards that literally made me question her sanity." Izuku continued.

 _"Hm? Oh, see villains are very useful to society because they make the best test subjects for my babies! Heroes do to don't get me wrong, but villains are the best because they always use their Quirks! And I need them to do that so my babies can be used to their full potential!"_

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero exclaimed.

"We don't know, we figured she might have been cooped up in her shop for too long and inhaled something she shouldn't have." Shinsō shrugged.

"There was also the time she kidnapped Shinsō to test out new headphones she had just created, Says Ren as he remembered the time Shinsō was strapped to a chair and forced to be her new test subject." Ren recalled.

"She strapped you to a chair?! Like something out of a classic torture scene?!" Mina exclaimed.

Shinsō ignored her, "There was also that one time she kidnapped Izuku from his house and forced him to test out and see if he could charge electronics with his electric Quirk."

Everyone looked at Izuku who paled as he remembered having to constantly act as a human battery to power up her machines. It was not fun.

"I'm still angry about that, should have just blown up those machines of hers, or at least placed a virus on her computer." He commented, still sounding angry about it.

"She actually made him be her human battery...?" Kaminari was almost afraid to ask.

"There was also the time she kidnapped Ren..." Ochako trailed off.

Shinsō paled as looked away.

Izuku clicked his tongue.

Ren closed his eyes.

"What? What is it? What did she do?" Sero was curious to know, as was the rest of the class.

Izuku gave them all a grim look.

"Run."

...

"What?" Tenya questioned as to why he would suggest that.

"If she sees your Quirk and asks you to _'try out my new baby'_ you run. Run and never look back." Izuku warned them, sounding serious.

"Run for your lives while you still have them." Shinsō told them.

"Run away." Ren pleaded.

"Please run." Ochako begged.

"Stop, you guys are scaring us!" Mina cried.

Aizawa groaned as he felt a headache come, "Midoriya, just explain why you have a child with you."

Izuku removed his hands from Eri's ears, "This is our little sister. We refuse to leave her at home, so we brought her here."

Aizawa gave him a dry look, "You..."

"Sensei, surely you are not suggesting we cannot have our precious sister here with us are you? How can you ignore such an innocent and adorable face, Says Ren as he tries to make their Sensei feel bad." Ren said.

Aizawa rubbed his temples, _'These two brats...'_ he wondered if it was too late to have them transferred to Class 1-B? "Fine, she can stay."

Ren give Izuku the peace sign, "Victory."

"In our favor." Izuku smirked.

Shinsō clicked his tongue, "Sneaky twins."

Ochako giggled.

"Today you'll be doing something different than what you did yesterday." Aizawa's tone sounded serious as everyone in the class tensed.

"What you'll be doing today...is nominating a Class-Rep and Vice Class-Rep." He revealed, no longer sounding serious and dramatic.

"That's so normal!" Everyone, except Shinsō, Ochako, Izuku, and Ren cried.

Of course its normal, they are in high school. Hero school or not, high schoolers do stuff like this in their schools, too. Izuku didn't care who they picked so long as it wasn't him or Shinsō. They've had enough of organizing meetings and other stuff back in middle school. Those days were over and done with.

"I wanna be the Class-Rep, pick me!" Mina was the first one out of her chair.

"Sounds interesting! I'm in, too!" Kaminari nominated himself.

"Pick me!" Hagakure waved her invisible hand.

Izuku rolled his eyes, 'Fools. They have no idea the true purpose of the Class-Rep and Vice-Rep.'

Shinsō was having similar thoughts as Izuku, 'These guys are morons.'

Tenya stood up abruptly, "Enough! We will settle this by voting for the the two who we believe are the most suited for the positions."

"But that makes things more difficult because everyone will just vote for themselves." Asui voiced her opinion.

Izuku and Shinsō turned to each other and had one thought. So long as they don't pick them then they could care less who gets picked.

 **RESULTS**

 **Midoriya Izuku: 5**

 **Shinsō Hitoshi: 4**

 **Midoriya Ren: 2**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo: 3**

 **Iida Tenya: 2**

What...the...hell?!

"Congrats you guys! Looks like we know who the Class-Rep and Vice-Rep are!" Kirishima grinned at Izuku and Shinsō, who didn't look too happy.

Oh, hell no!

Izuku and Shinsō stood up from their seats, grabbing both Tenya and Momo and dragging them to the front of the classroom they faced the two.

"Iida Tenya." Izuku said.

"Yaoyorozu Momo." Shinsō said.

"Yes?" Tenya blinked.

"Y-Yes?" Momo said unsurely.

Izuku addressed Tenya first, "Do you swear to uphold your position as the Class-Rep, and punish the fools who are out of line, including a certain ash haired blonde?"

"YOU GOT SOMETHING SO SAY, DEKU?!" Bakugo yelled.

Tenya still had no idea what was going on but nodded slowly, "I do!"

Shinsō went next, "And do you swear to not tolerate morons doing as they please and are willing to discipline them whenever they get out of line, including a certain ash haired blonde?"

"YOU TWO WANNA GET BLOWN UP?!" Bakugo yelled again.

Kirishima sweat-dropped, "You do realize you're only proving their point, right?"

"Yes, I do!" Momo said.

Izuku and Shinsō spoke in unison this time, "Then by the power invested within us, we of the former Discipline Committee hereby honor you both as the Class-Rep and Vice-Rep." the two went back to their seats as the whole class gave them bewildered stares.

"What was all that about?" Jirō questioned.

An annoyed look was shot her way by Shinsō, "We've been part of the Disciplinary Committee back at our middle school, we're not doing that again."

Izuku nodded in agreement, "And I've had just about enough of having to deal with Bakugo while being in charge. He's too much of a handful."

"HAH?!" Bakugo yelled.

The whole class looked at Bakugo and saw Izuku's point. They haven't even known Bakugo for very long and could already tell he was a handful to deal with.

Aizawa yawned, "Well, looks like you've figured everything out for yourselves. Let's begin the lesson already."

 _'You were the one who wanted to elect someone in the first place!'_ The class thought in unison.

For the rest of the day, lessons went on until it was time for lunch where Izuku was drooling and devouring his favorite meal, katsudon. Ren was having some milk tea, which Lunch Rush just so happened to have in stock. It was then that the twins were asked questions by their curious classmates about their abilities.

Ren blinked up at Shōji, "You are curious as to know about my ability, Ren questions the tall boy."

"Mm." Shōji nodded with a hum.

Rikido popped the question, "So how come you always talk like that?"

"Ren does not talk like this because he likes it, but because Ren has no choice, Ren explains the reason for his odd way of talking." Ren explained.

"Oh, my bad..." Rikido apologized.

"Its fine, Says Ren to assure the boy that he was not offended." Ren assured his fears, "I have two Quirks like big brother. One of my Quirks is Electron Manipulation." He opened his palm as green energy appeared, "I can control electrons and create a particle wave. My other Quirk is Dark Matter, it allows me to create and control an unknown material that's theorized to make up most of the universe."

"Whoa! Those sound like cool Quirks! You've must've been training crazy hard!" Kaminari commented.

Ren turned to him, "Ren was repeatedly forced to train his Quirks to the point where he could no longer move by our sperm donor. Says Ren as he recalls the times he had to be carried to his room by one of the assistants."

The whole table went silent at the revelation, and Todoroki Shoto eyed him and Izuku at the same time.

"By sperm donor...you mean your father?" Todoroki carefully asked, his face showing no emotion but the tone of his voice expressed enough emotion.

"That parasite will never be our father." Izuku said venomously.

"Izuku-kun..." Ochako grabbed his hand from under the table.

Bakugo was listening and didn't say a word. He remembered the hag saying how Inko-san had divorced Hisashi because of something he did. But why wasn't he told about the nerd having a twin brother?

Kirishima, noticing the now tense atmosphere spoke this time, "S-So, Midoriya, were you given the same treatment?"

Izuku shook his head, "No, our mom had already divorced him when we were still young. I stayed with mom in Japan, while Ren...stayed with that parasite in Germany. Ren left the country to come stay with us without that parasite knowing, which brought a smile to my face." This was the story they decided to come up with, in case people began asking about Ren's existence.

"A separation." Momo said sadly.

"But, you left your mean stern donor and came here to see your bother!" Mina grinned.

Ren nodded, "I wanted to see him, Ren says as he explains his reason for leaving Germany."

"But, still...your father decided to separate you two. That's just cruel." Mashirao frowned.

"Does he know you came here?" Fumikage asked.

"Ren believes so, he is also the reason as to why Ren speaks this way." Ren said.

"Geez...your father sounds like a real creep." Jirō scowled.

The rest of the class agreed.

"But, Inko-san is a really sweet woman!" Ochako smiled, "She would let me spend the night all the time!"

"Same here," Shinsō smiled, "I already have a mom, but with her...it felt like I had two mom's."

Momo smiled, "She's sounds like a really sweet woman."

"Yeah, can't believe she married a guy like your sperm donor." Mina said, crossing her arms with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Honestly, the only good thing about the relationship is that you two were born." Tenya added.

Izuku snorted at that, earning him confused looks, "You...just now, you sounded like grandma!"

"He did, Says Ren as he agrees." Ren agreed.

"Oh, what's your grandma like?!" Sero asked.

Shinsō shuddered, "That old woman is not to be messed with."

"She's amazing! Izuku-kun and Ren are a mixture of her!" Ochako smiled, "But, Izuku-kun is the scary twin, while Ren is the nice one!"

Izuku pouted, "I am not the mean one."

"Yes you are." Shinsō and Ochako said in unison.

"Ren agrees." Ren sided with Ochako and Shinsō.

Izuku gives him a glare, "Traitor."

"I am merely stating an obvious observation, Says Ren calmly." Ren said.

Izuku stared at him before feeding Eri, "Eri doesn't think I'm scary, do you Eri?"

Eri shook her head, "Nii-chan is nice, and strong."

Izuku hugged the little girl, "Eri...you're the only sibling I have now."

Ren's eyebrow twitched, "Ren will take that as a challenge, Says Ren as he now sees his younger sibling as a potential rival for big brother's affection."

Kaminari and Kirishima sweat-dropped, "A classic sibling rivalry...?"

That was how the rest of the lunch period went. The Class of 1-A getting to know more about the twins and their friends. While the two of them may have their moments, both twins have already become apart of the Class 1-A family.

* * *

Back in Class 1-A, everyone was waiting for their next teacher to come in and it was someone they never thought would be teaching them.

 **"I AM..."** everyone, but Izuku, Ren and Shinsō tensed when a familiar voice opened the door, **"coming through the front door normally!"** In came the Number #1 Pro Hero All Might. There were rumors of him teaching U.A, but they were now confirmed right before the eyes of the students.

"That outfit...its from the Silver Age!" Kirishima grinned.

"Holy crap! All Might is actually teaching our class?!" Mineta was freaking out.

Izuku stared at the Number #1 Hero. The last time they met, it was when Izuku had basically told the man to shut up about what happened in the past. He figured he should say something, but he doesn't know what he should say.

All Might's ever present grin was on his face as he spoke, **"Today for this period, you will all be doing a standard exercise of U.A! Call it a trial, or training, but pay attention for this is very important!"**

The class quieted down as they waited eagerly to know what they will be doing.

 **"What all of you will be doing today..."** a piece of paper appeared out of nowhere with bold red letters written on it, **"Getting right into it, we will be doing...THE BATTLE TRIAL!"**

Izuku sighed inwardly, _'It would be that. Well...I need to hold back, but depending who my opponent will be...there might be no need.'_

 **"For the Battle Trial, you will be allowed to use your hero gear, that goes well with your Quirks!"** All Might said.

"Sweet!" Kaminari grinned.

"I'm getting fired up!" Kirishima grinned.

 **"You can change into your gear but using one of the changing rooms. We will meet at Ground Beta, the same location as you used during the second part of the Entrance Exams. Remember this well...for as of today...you are now official heroes!"** All Might declared with a pose.

 **Location: U.A. High School Ground Beta**

Having arrived at Ground Beta, the students all gathered around All Might, as they've already changed into their Hero Gear. Everyone had sent in a request ahead of time to the Support Department so that when they got here, their costumes would already be ready.

"Huh? That's what you guys are wearing?" Kirishima questioned Izuku and the others.

Izuku was wearing a simple dark green winter coat (the same Accelerator wears during the WWIII Arc), with special properties, according to Mei, along with white pants and shoes.

Shinsō's gear consisted of a black and white tracksuit, in addition to this, he also wears a detachable mask-like device over his mouth, which aids him in the use of his Quirk and a binding cloth, which looks the same as Aizawa Shouta, but Mei added something special to it. He also had his special darts hidden from view.

Ren wears a dark blue power suit, that comes with a mask that he had on the side of his face. Mei said this power suit may not look like much to others, but it packs a punch.

"Mei made our Hero Gear," Izuku said as though it explained everything, "So we're not all that worried. As for my Hero Gear, well...lets just say it helps amplify my natural defense."

"What do you mean?" Sero questioned curiously.

Izuku shrugged, "You'll see."

Ochako then ran up to him, "Izuku-kun, what do you think of my costume?" She twirled around so he could get a better look.

Izuku wasted no time blushing at the sight as he noticed her curves. How could he not?

"...You look really good." He admitted.

She hugged him with a happy smile, "You're so sweet!"

A familiar disgusting presence oozed out and made itself known. The presence was Mineta, as he drooled over the girls and their Hero Gear. He wasn't even trying to hide it.

"The Hero Course..." Mineta started as he stared at Ochako's curves with a sickening perverted grin on his face, "Is the absolute best!"

With a twitch of his eyebrow, Izuku released a bolt of thunder at the sick little freak and didn't feel bad about it one bit. He blatantly ignored the boy's burnt and charred body, turning his focus back on All Might.

All Might sweat-dropped, but didn't comment on it. Coughing into his fist he explained how things were gonna go down, **"For this lesson, the Battle Trial will take place indoors, unlike with your Entrance Exams, which took place outdoors! House arrest, imprisonment, etc. in our society it's important to understand that villains with superior intelligence are dangerous and need to be handled as such! For this exercise you will be paired up, using drawing lots and split into teams. One, "Heroes" and the other "Villians!" Both pairs will fight a two-on-two team battle!"**

"So we'll be paired into groups of two and fight another pair..." Ochako said.

Izuku scratched the back of his head, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be troublesome."

"That's my line." Shinsō said.

Asui raised her hand, "Is this considered training?"

 **"Yes it is! Except for this part of the training you won't be fighting robots, but each other!"** All Might said with a grin.

"Then, how do we determine who is the victor and the non victor." Momo questioned.

"Its fine if we just make them explode, right?" Bakugo asked with a menacing tone.

"There's no threat of expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei's test is there?" Ochako asked, wanting to make sure.

"How do we determine who will be partnered up?" Tenya questioned robotically.

"Do I look fabulous in this cape?" Aoyama asked as he did a pose.

 _'This guys hopeless.'_ Shinsō thought with a deadpan.

All Might was obviously overwhelmed by the questions, but manages to keep talking anyway, **"As I was saying, the two man group who will play the villains will go in the building first and guard the dangerous weapon! The the two man group who will play the heroes have only one objective! That is to find the hiding villains and the dangerous weapon they are guarding! If the villain group manage to successfully guard the weapon within the time limit, they win! But, if the hero group manage to incapacitate the villains and secure the weapon, they win!"**

Simple enough.

A holographic board appeared behind All Might, **"Your teams and opponents will be chosen at random! Make sure you all get along and don't forget your objective!"**

Tenya looked confused, "This is how things will be decided?"

"Pro Heroes have to team up with other random Pro Heroes out in the field," Izuku explained to him, "Its common and happens all the time, plus its good to pair up with random heroes."

"I understand! Please continue All Might-sensei!" Tenya said to the blonde Pro Hero.

 **"Thank you, Iida-shounen! Without further ado, let's begin!"** He declared.

The teams were selected as the holographic board shuffled the names at random:

 **Battle Trial Teams :**

 **Team A: Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako**

 **Team B: Todoroki Shoto & Shōji Mezō**

 **Team C: Yaoyorozu Momo & Mineta Minoru**

 **Team D: Tenya Iida & Bakugo Katsuki**

 **Team E: Aoyama Yūga & Ashido Mina**

 **Team F: Sato Rikido & Koda Koji**

 **Team G: Jirō Kyōka & Kaminari Denki**

 **Team H: Tokoyami Fumikage & Asui Tsuyu**

 **Team I: Hagakure Tōru & Mashirao Ojiro**

 **Team J: Kirishima Eijirō & Sero Hanta**

 **Team K: Shinsō Hitoshi & Midoriya Ren**

Izuku and Shinsō had no complaints with the pairings. They were used to being paired together during their daily activities, but being paired with Ochako and Ren was good, too.

Ochako held Izuku's hand with a cheeky grin, "You're all mine!"

He squeezed her hand with a grin of his own, "Sure you didn't plan this?"

"Now what could you mean by that?" She stuck her tongue out playfully.

He chuckled.

Shinsō rolled his eyes and fist bumped Ren, "You ready for this?"

"Ready." Ren assured.

Tenya gaped at the holographic screen. Bakugo. He was partnered with Bakugo Katsuki, the most foul mouthed individual of their class. This will not be easy.

All Might looked at the screen again as the names shuffled, **"The pairings chosen to do combat first are...Team A, who will be the "Heroes" and Team D who will play the "Villains!"**

Izuku gave Ochako a side eyed look. Looks like they'll be going up against Tenya and Bakugo.

"We can't go easy on them, especially since because its Tenya, also...try not cause Bakugo any bodily harm, no matter how much you want to." Izuku told her.

Ochako gave him one of those smiles, a smile that had no intention of doing what he requested.

"Why, Izuku-kun, whatever do you mean?" Ochako smiled innocently.

That smile of her's was not very reassuring.

 **"Team D will be the first ones to enter the building, and after 5 minutes have passed, the Hero Team will go in after they have finished strategizing! The rest of us will watch out here, and remember, while this may be a simple training exercise it is accepted to go all out if you must!"** All Might gave both Team A & B maps and earplugs, **"This is a layout of the building, and these earplugs will help you keep in contact with your partner! Now then, let the Battle Trial...BEGIN!"**

* * *

Tenya and Bakugo decided to locate the weapon on fourth floor of the building. The speed Quirk user had no interaction with Bakugo, but didn't need to because he already knew the boy's personality.

Vicious, Vulgar, and Arrogant.

Almost like a...

He shook his head. Bakugo may be all those things he just listed off, but the boy was no villain, even if sometimes he acts like one.

"Bakugo, I think we should—"

"Shut up, Four-Eyes." Bakugo cut him off harshly.

"Wha...?" Did he just call him Four-Eyes?! He'd never been called such a thing by anyone in his entire life!

"You stay up here and just stay the hell out of the way," Bakugo told him as he headed toward the door, "I'll be the one to destroy Deku! And if Round Face gets in the way, then I'll destroy her, too!" With those parting words he left Tenya there, gaping like a fish.

He changed his mind.

He and Bakugo will never get along, nor understand each other.

* * *

Izuku just got done memorizing the map. It wasn't all that hard for him because he had to think a lot with his Vector ability. Using calculations may seem tedious, but it means a lot to him. Manipulating Vectors isn't as easy as it looks, and thanks to him constantly training and calculation prowess he has firm control over it. And memorizing things has come naturally to him, so memorizing the layout of the whole map was like child's play to him.

"All done?" Ochako asked.

"I've memorized the map, now all we have to do now is wait for All Might to give us the all clear to start." Izuku said.

Ochako pounded her fist into the palm of her other hand, "I'm ready, Izuku-kun!"

"I can see that." He said.

 **"Time is up! Team A may now enter the building!** " All Might's booming voice sounded.

Like a switch had been flipped, Izuku and Ochako both sported looks on their faces that told just how dangerous these two are as a pair.

* * *

Shinsō leaned forward with a smirk, "This is gonna be good."

"Agreed, says Ren as he watches the screen intently." Ren also leaned forward.

Kirishima gave them a confused look, but was also worried, "Are Midoriya and Uraraka that good as a pair?"

"They are. Me and Izuku have been paired before and are pretty good, but its different with him and Uraraka. Those two are not to be messed with." The brainwash user revealed.

Mina was radiating excitement, "You guys are getting me all excited!"

"Me, too! I can't wait to see what these guys are gonna do!" Kaminari was just as excited as Mina.

All Might watched as Izuku and Ochako entered the building with interest. He was interested in Midoriya Izuku's progress with his Quirks. Also, he still needed to apologize for their last encounter.

 _ **'It's not just Midoriya-shounen that has peaked my curiosity, but his brother is another interesting one, I'm told.'**_ He remembered Aizawa describe the two twins as being troublesome, but acknowledge they have control over their Quirks.

* * *

Izuku closed his eyes as he placed his hand on the side of the building as they were on the second floor. He was listening to the vibrations, and concentration is the key. There! A rumble on the third floor told him that Bakugo was on his way towards their location as though he already knew where they would be. It was times like this that he wondered if the loudmouth ash haired blonde has keen senses like a wild animal.

"Bakugo's on his way." He reported.

Ochako grinned, "How are we going to do this?"

"I'll defend, you attack."

She frowned at the suggestion, but knew that his Reflection makes an impenetrable defense, unless someone figures out its not.

"Okay." She relented.

Loud footsteps were heard as Izuku stood in front of Ochako, "Loud as always."

Ochako had a predatory grin on her face, "Good for us, though."

Because Bakugo is so predictable.

The wall in front of them that lead towards the stairs exploded. As smoke gathered, Bakugo's raging form appeared with his hands already lit up with mini explosions.

"DEKU!" Bakugo released a massive explosion from both hands at the pair.

Izuku sighed before uttering, "Hansha (Reflection)." In an instant, the massive explosion was sent back at Bakugo, who had both arms covering his face. As the heat from the explosion cooled down and the smoke around him began to clear, Ochako was already in front of him. Without even hesitating, she punched the boy right in the gut, making him wince and stumble, but still standing.

She jumped back, next to Izuku as the pair stared him down.

"For a villain," Izuku spoke, "You announced yourself pretty loudly."

"Shut up! What the hell kind of Quirk lets you control Vectors?! How the hell are you even controlling them in the first place?!" Bakugo demanded.

"Explaining it to you would be a waste of time. You lack patience and understanding. I would say brains, but can't because while you may have a brain...you don't fully utilize it like you should." Izuku replied.

Bakugo's anger rises even more, "I'll kill you!" He came at the pair once more, as Izuku grabbed Ochako's arm and dragged her behind him, he used his Reflection to block Bakugo's explosive punch, almost breaking the boy's wrist as a result. With a howl, the explosive boy jumped back, glaring at him hatefully, but after being used to it for so long, Izuku stopped caring a long time ago.

"Does the term, "use your brain," not mean anything to you?" Izuku said to him in a dry tone.

"What the hell does using your brain have to do with anything, shitty Deku!" Bakugo yelled.

Ochako frowned, "I hope Ren covers Eri-chan's ears."

"Something tells me he has, anyway we've wasted enough time." Izuku lifted his hand towards the window next to him and Ochako. Black iron gathered in his palm as he kept his gaze on Bakugo.

Bakugo's eyes widened at the display, _'What the hell...is that...?'_

* * *

Shinsō tensed as he saw the black iron gather in Izuku's hand, "Looks like things are about to get serious."

"Big brother's patience has been tested to its limits it seems." Ren had Eri in his lap as they watched the battle.

"What is that?" Asui questioned.

"Iron Sand." Ren answered.

Momo turned to him sharply, "I'm sorry, but did you just say, "Iron Sand?" He can control Iron Sand?!"

"Yeah, and let me tell you him using that in this battle can mean many different things," Shinsō's tone sounded grim, "Either he's about to end this quickly, or..."

"End this quickly and painfully." Ren finished for him.

"Its that strong?! And what is Iron Sand anyway?!" Kaminari questioned.

"Iron Sand is controlled through magnetism," Shinsō started to explain, "Its ten times stronger than a chainsaw. What he's doing is controlling it through magnetism, he rarely uses it, but I guess Bakugo's really gotten on his nerves."

Momo looked back at the screen, "Amazing...and he has such control."

"Midoriya really is manly!" Kirishima was getting more pumped up as the gathered up iron sand split into several hundred iron sand balls, that surrounded him.

All Might's was speechless, _**'Such control! He must be a hidden prodigy!'**_

* * *

Bakugo stared at the several hundred iron sand balls that gathered around Izuku with hidden nervousness and fear. He made no movement as balls spread around their small area before dividing into smaller balls. They then started emitting greenish sparks and the next thing Bakugo knew, he was inside an iron cage. It was something that he was not expecting.

Izuku stared at him with neutral expression, "Denki Kēji (Electric Cage)." He called out the name of the attack calmly.

"Deku, you little—!" Bakugo grabbed one of the iron bars and received a painful shock that sent him backwards. Twitching a little, he sat up and noticed the greenish sparks pulsing through the iron bars.

 _'He has the electricity around the bars so that I can't touch them! And if I use my Quirk...'_ A bead of sweat fell from the side of his face at the thought of what would happen if he had used his Quirk instead of grabbing onto one of the bars.

"Judging by your facial expression, you know what will happen if you try to use your Quirk, right?" Izuku said.

"Kuh!" Was Bakugo's response.

Izuku walked past him as they headed up the stairs to where Tenya was. Before descending up the stairs he stopped suddenly, but didn't turn to face Bakugo.

"There's something about you that I've just now noticed." Izuku spoke in a solemn tone.

Bakugo said nothing, and neither did Ochako.

"You've got raw power, speed, and strength, but there's something Heroes like All Might have that you don't...protecting something precious to you." He went up the stairs with Ochako as he left Bakugo there in the cage to either stew in his defeat, or think about what Izuku said.

* * *

In the observation room, everyone was quiet as they sat there and processed Izuku's words. The tone in his voice expressed something traumatic happened to him in the past for him to say such words, as though he knows from first hand experience.

Shinsō said nothing as he closed his eyes, knowing that both Bakugo and Tenya have already lost.

Ren was also quiet as he stared at his brother.

 _'Big brother...'_

* * *

Izuku and Ochako spotted Tenya inside the same room with the weapon. The boy was trying to get into in the villain role, which was hilarious, but it was time to end this.

With Ochako giving him the okay to do his thing, by manipulating some wind, he used it to pin Tenya to the wall who had realized they were right in front of him too late.

Tenya stared at the visible wind that pinned him down, _'He can manipulate wind?! Is this part of his Vector Quirk?! No, the fact that he and Uraraka-san are here means that Bakugo lost!'_

Ochako walked over by the weapon and touched it with a cheeky grin on her face.

 **"HERO TEAM WINS!"** All Might's voice boomed.

Izuku released Tenya, who crouched down as he almost lost his balance.

"Sorry about that Tenya, you okay?" He asked.

Tenya nodded as stood up slowly, using the wall to help keep himself up, "I'm fine. I had no idea you could something like that, Midoriya-kun."

The boy in question shrugged, "I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve."

Leaving the room, they headed back down to the second floor where Bakugo was still being held. As they approached, Izuku felt something different in Bakugo, but didn't comment on it as he released him from his prison. All four went back to the observation room, with Bakugo being silent the whole time. Arriving in the room where everyone else was, All Might stood before them as the rest of the class were still seated.

 **"Now that the first pair have finished, can anyone tell me who the VIP's are?"** He asked.

Momo raised her hand, "They are Izuku-san and Ochako-san. The reason is that they acted as a team when they went up against Bakugo. Izuku-san was on defense while Ochako-san was on offense. After successfully incapacitating Bakugo, they proceeded towards Iida-san's location and defeated him quickly and swiftly."

All Might was flabbergasted by the detailed explanation but kept grinning, **"That is correct! Both Midoriya-shounen and Uraraka-shoujo proved to be a deadly pair!"**

Izuku and Ochako smiled at each other.

Tenya stood up straight, "I will do my best next time!"

Bakugo meanwhile remained silent.

All Might nodded, **"Now for the next pair!"**

Izuku and Ochako sat next to each other, Tenya sat on Ochako's other side, while Bakugo leaned against a wall. The next pair was Todoroki and Shōji. Todoroki displayed just how strong he was with his Quirk when he froze the whole freaking building all by himself. It was an impressive display of one's Quirk, but Izuku could have sworn he saw a flicker of flame from his other side. He must be a dual Quirk user, but if that's the case then he must not like using his other side.

Having named Todoroki the VIP the others pairs went on until finally it was Ren and Shinsō's turn. They were up against Mineta and Yaoyorozu. Ren and Shinsō were to play the villains, while Mineta and Yaoyorozu played the hero's. Kirishima's team went again because the boy was still fired up. They lost their second time, but Kirishima was grinning the whole time.

* * *

Ren and Shinsō decided to place the fake weapon on the very top floor.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Shinsō asked.

Ren sported his usual blank look, "Ren suggests you be the one to engage them first, and should they get past you then don't worry...for Ren will prevent them from getting closer to the weapon."

Shinsō sweated a little, "Sounds good to me."

 **"BEGIN!"**

Shinsō left the room they were in, "Don't worry about trying to locate them. Between the two of them, Mineta will give their location away easily."

"True." Ren knew that to be true.

* * *

Yaoyorozu was pressed against the wall as she listened closely for footprints. So far she hadn't heard anything and resumed walking normally.

 _'Its too quiet. They're either moving quietly, or staying at their current location. In any case, we need to make sure our location isn't found.'_ She thought.

But unfortunately that would not be the case for Mineta was panting like a dog as he stared at Momo's bottom with drool falling from his mouth.

"Nice curves...long and creamy legs...firm...so cool...!" He exclaimed with a thumbs up.

Yaoyorozu turned to him quickly and shushed him, "Be quiet, you'll give away our—"

"Found you."

Both turned around in time to see four explosive darts heading right towards them.

"Get back!" Yaoyorozu pushed Mineta behind her as she created that would shield them from the explosive darts. It worked. She was just lucky the darts thrown at them didn't go over their heads. Literally.

"Heh," Shinsō smirked, "Not bad, but Mineta...are you a self-proclaimed pervert?"

Yaoyorozu was confused by the sudden question before her eyes widened, _'That's right! To activate his Quirk—!'_

Mineta answered before she could strop him, "OF COU—" his eyes went white as he foolishly answered Shinsō.

"Oh no—!" Shinsō jumped over Yaoyorozu as he used white bindings to wrap around Mineta before throwing darts down in front of Yaoyorozu. They exploded, blinding her temporarily as smoke gathered in front of her. When it cleared, she noticed both Shinsō and Mineta were gone.

"Gone..." she said.

* * *

Shinsō placed a still brainwashed and bound Mineta on the ground next to him, "Too easy. Honestly, this guy has hostage written all over him."

"An unfortunate title to have, yet fitting, says Ren as he defines Mineta as useless." Ren looked over at the door, "Its my turn now, says Ren as he prepares to confront Yaoyorozu himself."

"Good luck." Even if Shinsō says that he knows Ren will be just fine. He then looked at Mineta and saw that even if brainwashed the boy was still drooling, "You're just hopeless." He sighed.

* * *

Yaoyorozu moved stealthy through the halls as she searched for her partner and the enemy.

 _'How could I have been so careless! I should have tried to stop Mineta from answering sooner! Now he's been taken hostage!'_ She was beating herself up over the fact that Mineta got taken hostage and she couldn't do anything to prevent that.

But as they say...

Being distracted while out in the field can be bad.

She barely had time to duck as what appeared to be a grin canon of energy was shot at her. While on her stomach, she looked up and saw it was Ren with five green balls hovering around him.

"Target located," Ren's robotic, monotone voice sent a cold chill down her spine, "Proceeding with mission...capture or eliminate."

Yaoyorozu did the first thing that came to mind.

She got up as fast as she could and ran.

The green balls of energy floating around Ren shot at her, aiming at the floor underneath her feet and sending her falling down to the third floor of the building. Luckily the rubble didn't fall on her and just around her. As she rubbed her lower back and about to try and run again so she could figure out how to take Ren by surprise, he was already behind her.

Slowly, she turned around and saw five green balls of energy all directed at her, and Ren's cold eyes. Fear gripped her heart as she stared into those cold eyes that promised her death if she didn't comply with his silent request.

Yield or die.

Lowering her head she spoke as her voice shook, "...I yield."

 **"VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"**

Ren dispersed the green orbs and held out his hand, "Ren apologizes for getting too into character, says Ren as she sees his classmate trembling out of fear."

Yaoyorozu gave him a shaky smile and grabbed his hand, "Its okay...this just means I'm not at the proper level I should be just yet." She said as he helped her on her feet.

"That is not true, there is no need to compare yourself to others. You are fine as you are, says Ren as he tries to cheer you up." Ren said.

Yaoyorozu gave him a grateful smile.

"Yes!"

* * *

Ren and Shinsō were named the VIP's obviously. Mineta's performance was so poor that no one wanted to comment on it. Like at all. Bakugo took off before anyone, primarily All Might could try to talk to him. He was headed home and didn't feel like talking to anyone and just wanted to be alone.

Bakugo was a prideful individual and saw himself as the best of the best, so getting defeated so easily was a hard pill to swallow. And to make things worse, there were other strong people, aside from Deku and his 'clone' that made him feel inferior. But what probably hurt him the most, even though he won't admit it were Deku's words.

 _"You've got raw power, speed, and strength, but there's something Heroes like All Might have that you don't...protecting something precious to you."_

He clicked his teeth, "Shit!"

As he kept walking, little feet pattered closely behind him, but he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice. The little feet's kept on following him as a black blanket and hoodie covered the person's face and body. The small person had been trying to get his attention and even went as far as to walk on each side of him. It took awhile but Bakugo finally noticed someone was following him.

 _'What the hell? I'm being followed by a walking tiny blanket?'_ He thought, looking behind him.

"Wow, for you to be completely unresponsive must mean that you must either be an airhead or a space cadet, Izuku Izuku says, staring up at the silent boy in wonder." The little person talked.

"Annoying little brat." He muttered.

The little one kept talking, "Izuku Izuku had been trying to get your attention for the longest time now, and you ignoring me has made Izuku very angry."

"What?" Bakugo stopped dead in his tracks, "Hold on...did you just say, "Izuku?"

"Oh, Izuku's existence has finally been acknowledged! Yay! Izuku Izuku bounces on his feet with happiness!" The little one said cheerfully.

"Brat..." Bakugo said in a low menacing tone, making the little one stop moving, "Take off that blanket I want to see your face." He demanded.

The little one backed up slowly, "Wait, you can't tell someone to take off their clothes out in public, regardless of gender."

Annoyed, Bakugo grabbed the blanket and yanked it off, revealing a mini Izuku...who was naked.

"Huh?" Bakugo said dumbly.

"Wah!" Cried the mini Izuku as he tried to cover himself.

Bakugo just stared, completely dumbfounded. This kid looks exactly like Deku, but a more younger version. Just what the hell is going on here?!

The two of them walked down the street, with Mini Izuku having gotten his black blanket wrapped back around him as he walked next to Bakugo.

"Izuku's serial number is 20000, and was built as the final unit of the Brothers, but his code name is Last UNIT." Last UNIT explained.

"What do you mean?" Bakugo demanded.

"Last UNIT was created for the experiment involving both Midoriya Izuku and Ren. Like the other brothers, Last UNIT is the final stage in PROJECT DIOSCURI." Last UNIT explained.

"Project Dioscuri? And what the hell is Ren? A clone?" Bakugo questioned.

Last UNIT nodded his head, "Its supposed to be a secret, but the real Midoriya Ren has already died and so the Midoriya Ren that exists right now is merely a clone of the original, Izuku Izuku says, placing a finger to his mouth hoping you'll keep what he told you a secret."

Bakugo's eyes widened as he was given such information before looking ahead, _'Experiment? Human cloning?'_ he eyed Last UNIT, _'Who the hell...?!'_

"Oi, who the hell created you and that fake Ren?" Bakugo demanded.

Last UNIT looked down sadly, "Last UNIT wants to tell you, but can't because you need password confirmation, Izuku Izuku says sadly."

Password? So whoever made this brat and that fake set it up so no outsider can know about it. But more importantly...

"Stop calling yourself "Izuku Izuku." Its creepy." He said.

Last UNIT pouted, "Izuku Izuku can't help it because he doesn't have a name! Izuku Izuku yells!"

"Like I care. Call yourself something else." Bakugo shrugged.

Last UNIT was still pouting, "Then you give Izuku Izuku a name, says Izuku Izuku with a now smug expression."

"Huh? Why the hell should I?" Bakugo growled.

"Because you suggested it! Izuku Izuku said, still sounding smug." Last UNIT said, looking smug.

 _'Little brat!'_ Bakugo's eyebrow twitched, "Fine, Denji!"

Last UNIT gave him a surprised look before grinning happily, "Yay! Denji is now my name, Denji Denji says hugging your arm in happiness!"

Bakugo had never been more confused. Why the hell was this brat so damn happy that he gave him a name that was on the top of his head. Besides, Denji isn't all of an impressive name as it means, "One with electromagnetic powers." Ironically he was thinking of Deku when he thought of it.

"More importantly, why the hell are you hanging onto me and following me?" He finally asked.

Denji goes quiet, much to his surprise, "Because...Denji Denji really wants to meet the 'Original,' but at the same time he wanted to meet you, too."

Meet him? What the hell for?

"Why?" Bakugo asks, honestly wanting to know the reason why. Why not go and see Deku like he originally wanted to.

Denji didn't answer at first, only squeezed the grip on his arm, "Denji Denji doesn't know the reason...he just wanted to."

Bakugo stared down at the kid. Something in his chest tightened as saw the confused and heart wrenching look on the kids face.

Just like Deku used to have when they were little.

"...Have you eaten anything?" He asks out of the blue.

Denji looked up at him before responding, "Not lately, Denji Denji admits."

Bakugo sighed, "Probably haven't bathed in awhile either." He says to himself.

"...No." Denji admitted again, shyly.

Bakugo said nothing as he let Denji keep holding onto his arm as they walked all the way to his house. Explaining this to his folks was going to be a pain in the ass.

They arrived at their destination, but his folks weren't home. Good.

"Let's go." Bakugo practically dragged Denji towards the bathroom and ran a bath. Mixing some bubbles in he yanked the dirty blanket off again, ignoring Denji's protests before placing the brat in the tub. While the brat washed his own body, Bakugo washed his hair. Drying the brats hair and body off, he went in his closet, bringing out some old clothes of his that should fit the brat. Denji was now wearing is old pajamas, which was an All Might shirt with long sleeves and dark blue pants. The little brat seemed to really like the clothes. With that out of the way, he made the brat something to eat. It was still creepy to see a younger Deku eating food in his house with a happy smile when in the past that happy smile had disappeared from his view.

He frowned, looking away.

There was a stabbing feeling in his chest that he didn't like.

Denji yawned suddenly getting his attention, "Go to bed, brat."

Instead of doing what he was told, the little brat got out of the chair and stood before him. Bakugo was confused as to what the brat wanted and was even more confused when the brat lifted his arms up.

"What?"

"Up." Denji said.

...

...Say what?

Bakugo looked like he'd rather vomit than pick this Deku look a like up, but those big green eyes won over his own will power. Clicking his tongue, he picked up the whiny little brat and nearly froze in place as small arms wrapped around his neck and a nose pressed into his neck.

What...is this feeling?

Placing the brat in his bed, he simply stood there and watched the kid sleep.

He sat on the floor, leaning his back against the bed as he stared up at the ceiling.

 _'Experiments, that fake twin, and now...'_ he turned his head slightly to look over at the sleeping mini cloned Deku, _'This little brat...'_

* * *

The next day, Aizawa told them what their individual scores were for the Battle Trial. He scolded Bakugo for letting his temper get the better of him, surprisingly, Bakugo merely nodded his head. He then went on to scold Mineta harshly.

Lunch soon rolled around and Bakugo had been quiet, something that was scaring Izuku and Shinsō.

"What the hell is going with him?" Shinsō wondered.

Izuku shrugged, "Maybe he finally got some sense knocked into him."

Ren was staring at Bakugo before looking at Izuku, "Probability...45%"

Tenya nodded in agreement, "I am willing to believe that percentage."

"It is nice to have him quiet for once." Ochako smiled happily.

The reason why Bakugo was so quiet is because he was thinking about the brat. When he left the kid was still asleep, and he heard his folks come in late. Well...if they see the brat, he'll have to explain, with the brats help of course.

A blaring alarm sounded throughout the lunch room as students got up and started panicking. What the hell is going on now?

"Tenya, do your thing!" Izuku told him.

Tenya nodded, "Uraraka-san, can you lift me in the air?"

Ochako made him float in the air and the boy was now standing on a an EXIT sign. He got a good look at the window, too and saw it was only the press. Looks like they came back to cause problems again.

"Everyone!" Tenya bellowed, making every student stop running, "It is merely the press! Line up single file and please remain calm!"

Kirishima grinned, "That's our Class Rep for ya!"

Izuku wasn't smiling though as he looked outside the window where the press was being chased out by a non too pleased Aizawa.

"What's wrong, Izuku-kun?" Ochako asked.

His eyes remained on the gate for a little while longer before finally turning away, "Its nothing..."

Or so he believed.

With the whole Lunch Room fiasco over and done with, Aizawa told them they were going to the USJ as part of rescue training. Wearing their hero gear once more they all boarded the bus that was now headed on the way towards the USJ.

Asui stared at the sleeping Izuku and Ren, both had their heads leaning on each other. There was a slight pout on her facial features.

"Midoriya-chan fell asleep. To bad, I wanted to ask him more about his Quirks." She said.

Ochako smiled at her, "Don't worry, Tsuyu-chan! You can just ask me or Shinsō-kun!"

Shinsō gave her a dry look, "You know him better than me. You've known each other since you were kids."

"Ohhh, childhood friends~!" Mina leaned forward.

Ochako kept smiling, "I met Izuku-kun in a mochi store! He was with his mom and grandparents! He showed me his electric Quirk first because he was training with it before his Vector one!"

"Really?" Kirishima said.

Kaminari spoke this time, "Hey, Hey, that time with the zero pointer, what was that thing he did to it?!"

Shinsō yawned, but knew what he was talking about, "Ah, you mean his ACE move, Railgun."

"Railgun?!" Momo and Tenya exclaimed.

"What's up you two?" Kaminari was confused.

Kyoka rolled her eyes, "Moron, a Railgun is a high velocity canon that can generate magnetic fields capable of accelerating a projectile to speeds of up to Mach 6."

"Eh?! Seriously?!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"And Izuku uses Arcade coins as projectiles, imagine what he could do with something bigger." Shinsō said it like it was no big deal.

"I see, what a powerful technique to have." Asui commented.

Kirishima grinned, "Those two along with Bakugo and Todoroki have flashy Quirks! There's no doubt they'll be popular in the Hero rankings."

"I don't know about Bakugo. With his personality he'll never be popular." Tsuyu commented.

A tick mark appeared on Bakugo's forehead, "Say that again, Frog-Face!"

"See?" She points at the boy, making a point.

The rest of the ride went well, but the hardest part was trying to wake up Izuku and Ren. Everyone remembered the last time Izuku was woken up from his nap. The slaughter of the robots came to mind.

"Ah? Why the bloody hell did you wake me up, Shinsō?" Izuku said in a grumpy tone.

Said boy rolled his eyes, "Wake up, we're here. You can sleep later."

"Tch."

Tenya sweat-dropped, "He really is a different person when forcibly woken up from his nap."

"Good thing we have Ochako here to calm him down." Shinsō said.

Standing in front of the USJ building was the Space Hero Thirteen. Ochako then became a complete fangirl.

"Its the Space Hero Thirteen! Seeing Thirteen in real life is so cool~!" She squealed.

Izuku rubbed the top of her head, "Calm down." He said tiredly.

Thirteen chuckled, "Welcome everyone, to the USJ." The Space Hero then went to explain about how Quirks can be both good and dangerous, and how its important to not let your Quirks go out of control.

As Aizawa was about to start the Rescue Trial a dark portal appeared behind him. Stepping out of the portal was skinny man with a grey hand covering his face, blue shaggy hair, black long sleeved shirt, and pants. It wasn't him either, for a giant hulking figure came out from behind him and more people came out of the portal, including the one who made the portal in the first place.

"Huh? Where is he? I went to all the trouble to bring these guys here." The blue haired man said.

"It would seem he is not here? Shall we get started anyway?" The purple shadow figure asked the man.

Tilting his head, the blue haired man's hidden red eyes stared directly at the students.

"Yeah...let's have some fun!"

* * *

 **~USJ Incident Part 2~**


	7. Villains Appear At USJ!

Today was just supposed to be another hero exercise, but instead of it being just that—it turned into something else entirely. Before they could even try out another hero course exercise, a bunch if villains decide to just come out of nowhere.

What makes this situation even more worrying is when the villain with the many hands states that he brought all these villains with him for the sole purpose of probably trying to kill them.

Great, just great.

Welcome to the world of heroics.

"Huh, what's going on? Is this part of the exercise or something?" Kirishima comments, attempting to lean forward, but was held back by Izuku.

"No, those are real villains down there, and they don't look friendly at all." He observed all of the gathered villains with a critical, yet tired eye.

'This isn't a coincidence. This looks like an organized gathering.' He thinks.

The villain with the hands spoke up again, "Ah...I brought all of these guys here to kill All Might, and he isn't even here."

"Hmm, it is quite odd that he would not be here. Perhaps there was a schedule change, and we are not aware of it?" The purple mist man commented.

Are these two seriously having this conversation like they weren't here?

"Ah, what a pain in the ass," the hand man scratched his neck for a moment before looking at the gathered students, and two teachers, "If we start killing some students...then he'll come."

Izuku narrows his eyes at the tall cloaked figure that was with them. There was no movement from the person at all, they were just standing there without so much as making a sound. For some reason that didn't settle well with him at all.

Aizawa immediately took action, "Thirteen, protect the students!" He said to the space hero, getting his capture weapon ready.

"Yes!" Thirteen said.

"Sensei, there's something off about the giant one wearing the cloak. The same with the hand guy, watch your back." Izuku warns.

So far, the most dangerous are the hand guy, the other one with a body covered in mist, and the cloaked tall individual. All the other villains look like common thugs you can just find out on the street somewhere.

"Ren agrees with big brother." Ren said.

Aizawa puts on his goggles, "Here's another lesson for you to learn...no hero is a one trick pony." He jumped down to confront the villains, already taking a few down without having to use his Quirk, but it would be a matter of time before he does though.

"Everyone, hurry!" Thirteen urges as they begin running away towards one of the exits. The space hero was determined to make sure the students would be safe and out of harm's way.

"This is crazy! There are seriously villains here trying to kill us!" Kaminari was freaking out, which was understandable.

"No way in hell this is a coincidence, it's not everyday villains just decide to show up and start wanting to kill some students." Hitoshi comments.

"That sounds about right, you heard what that mist villain said, right? He said there might be a schedule change because All Might isn't here." Izuku recalls.

"Meaning, they received inside information that led them to believe All Might would be here, only to see that he isn't. Ren says, adding to the conversation." Ren said.

That's another possibility.

Not a very good one, either.

"Dammit! I can't get through to the outside!" Kaminari curses. He'd been trying to send a signal, but hasn't had any luck at all.

Izuku decides to try and see if he can get through. He decides to send a spark through his own communication device and discovers something.

"So that's what it is…" He comments.

"What is it?" Yaoyorozu questioned.

"The reason Kaminari can't get through is because one of the villains has an electric Quirk that's blocking all communications from going through." Izuku reports.

"Eh? So that's why I can't get through!" Kaminari realized.

Kyōka curses then gets an idea, "Hey, Midroiya! Think you can do some hacking?"

At her question, Midoriya smirks, "You read my mind, I'm already on it!" he takes out the terminal Mei gave him and got to work, sparks coming out the side of his head.

"Wait, can he really do that?" Mina wonders.

"He can." Ochako confirms.

Hacking seems to be both Izuku and Mei's specialty, but more so for Izuku as Mei is more focused on inventions. But Mei isn't here right now, so they were on their own. Ochako would be lying if she said that a part of her wasn't scared because she was. This whole scenario reminds her too much of that time with Black Arachnid, but the only difference between them and these guys is that they're real villains.

"I got it, go for it, Kaminari!" Izuku announces.

"Yosh!" Kaminari exclaimed.

This time, he was able to get through without interference, "I'm through!"

"Then send out a signal!" Kyōka barks.

"I know!" Kaminari yells back as he did just that, "Help! Villains are here at the USJ, I repeat, villains are here at the USJ! We need help!"

Thirteen, who was way ahead of everyone, was impressed. Midroiya managed to hack into the communications system, allowing Kaminari to call for help. A useful skill to have.

"At least the heroes will know that we need help now! But what are we going to do against these villains?" Iida questioned.

Thirteen answers his question, "You don't have to worry about that, for now my top priority is making sure you kids get out of here safely." They were getting close towards the exit much to their relief…

But that relief didn't last.

Purple mist appears before them, revealing it to be the very same mist villain that was with the one with the blue hair and hands all over him. Even while just standing there looking at them, they could feel his yellow eyes held malicious intent.

"Greeting, children. I am Kurogiri, and pardon me, but we are the League of Villains. As stated before, we are here to kill All Might, but it appears that he is not here. Do you children know where he is, perhaps?"

Instead of one of the kids answering, Thirteen does, "All Might is not here! He's preoccupied with other business!"

"So I see, ah yes before I forget. Amongst you gathered students, there are two of you that have bounties." Kurogiri said.

Two amongst them have bounties on their heads?

Who…

Izuku, Hitoshi, and Ochako didn't show any visible reaction, thankfully, but they understood who the villain was referring to. The only possible two who could have bounties placed on their heads by those in the underground are Izuku and Ren! As if those yakuza guy's weren't enough, now they had to deal with these weirdos?!

"I see none of you are willing to come forward, and confirm my claim. Too bad, but alas I must do my job."

Just as he finished, Bakugo and Kirishima decided that was the right moment to try and jump the villain.

"You idiots, stop! Don't attack him randomly!" Hitoshi yelled at them, but it was too late.

The whole class stood there in disbelief as both boys harmlessly passed through the mist villain.

"Damn! They didn't even touch him." Hitoshi cursed.

"He must've used his Quirk to make his body intangible, so they wouldn't be able to harm him." Izuku theorizes.

"Well, that's just great." Hitoshi clicked his teeth.

Kurogiri wasn't even fazed by the failed attack, "Ah, such eager children you are, but now….I'm afraid you must all be scattered and slaughtered." The purple mist around him begins to spread.

"Everyone, grab someone close to you! Don't get separated!" Izuku instructs them.

The whole class moves at his instruction, grabbing the very first person next to them. Izuku doesn't hesitate to do the same for both Hitoshi and Tsuyu, who were next to him. Originally, he was going to grab both his best friend and brother, but Ren was already swallowed up. As the purple mist slowly creeps up his body, the last thing he saw before being sent somewhere…

Was the horrified face of Ochako.

 **Flood Zone**

"You know...I'm really starting to think I shouldn't have come to school today." Hitoshi huffs before shaking his head to get his head somewhat dry.

"Can't be helped now." Izuku states.

"Midoriya-chan is right." Tsuyu agreed.

After the portal cleared away, the three of them found themselves in the flood zone, and not at all happy about it, either. That Kurogiri guy wasn't kidding when he said they would be scattered around the USJ building.

Izuku sighed, rubbing his temples, "The only good thing about all this, is that Kaminari was able to get through and call for help. Hopefully backup will be here soon."

"Kaminari wouldn't have been able to get through in the first place had it not been for you, Midoriya-chan." Tsuyu credits him.

"Don't give me too much credit, we still need to hold off until backup shows up, Asui-san." Izuku tells her.

"Call me, Tsuyu-chan." She insits.

.

.

.

.

"...sure." Izuku doesn't even bother to fight her on it.

Hitoshi snickered, "You lost."

"Shut up." Izuku grunts before glaring at a particular direction, "And wouldn't you know, we've got company."

Multiple villains were coming right for them, with one swimming in the water, coming at them fast like a torpedo.

"Kill them! Kill them!"

"One of them must be the bounty! Drag it out of them!"

"This'll be easy!"

Hitoshi looks at Izuku, "So they said, they're all yours."

With a terrifying grin, Izuku's pal lit up with electricity, "I almost feel sorry for you morons! Key word: Almost! But hey, you can feel stupid for letting yourselves come here after I fry to you to smitherines!" He tossed an electric ball at the water, it was so powerful that it knocked all of the villains out in one hit. The water exploded, sending a few of them flying through the air before falling back into the water. They all floated up the surface upright with white eyes.

Hitoshi whistled, "They should count themselves lucky you didn't use a Railgun on them."

"I'm not wasting that on a bunch of idiots." Izuku snorted.

"You did on the Sludge villain." Hitoshi reminded.

"That was different and you know it."

"Sure, sure."

Tsuyu made a sound that radiated amusement, "In any case, we've already taken care of the villains of this area. What should we do now?"

Izuku turns his head in the direction to where Aizawa was, "That cloaked guy gave me bad vibes, so I'm going back. You guys can go check on our classmates if you want."

"Forget it, I'm coming with. I'm worried about Aizawa-sensei." Hitoshi said firmly.

"I'll also come along." Tsuyu said, also worried for their sensei.

Moving some of his bangs out of his face, Izuku decides to let them do as they want, "Then we better get moving then."

 **Landslide Area**

Todoroki lets out a huff of icy breath as he stares down at the fallen villains beneath his feet. As expected, these guys really weren't worth his time.

"How disappointing, Ren states, expressing just how disappointed he is with this outcome although it was something he was expecting." Ren states, four balls of light hovering around him.

Todoroki and Ren had both found themselves landing in the Landslide area. The moment they touched down, these thugs tried to attack them, only to find themselves swiftly defeated.

"It's obvious you lot aren't that much of a threat, small fry maybe." Todoroki comments.

Ren takes a step forward to the half frozen thug, the orbs of light glowed brightly as he was practically in the man's face, "Ren will ask you one question, please answer, and do not resist. The villain called Kurogiri mentioned about a bounty on two individuals...Ren wishes to know just who said individuals are."

"Answer him." Todoroki demanded.

"Heek! Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk! All I know is that the bounty was placed on two kids that are being targeted by Overhaul!" The man sang like a canary.

Todoroki raised a brow at that, but he noticed Ren suddenly looked even more hostile than before.

"I see...thank you for your cooperation, your services are no longer needed. Says Ren as he leaves you behind to freeze to death in Todoroki's ice without remorse." Ren said, walking away from the man.

If Todoroki had something to say about Ren's sudden dark mood, he didn't say anything as he unfroze the villain and walked past him as the man passed out. It didn't take him long to catch up to the town though, as Ren wasn't walking very fast.

"You know something, don't you? About that name." Todoroki states.

"Ren does know, which is why he needs to find big brother and tell him even though he probably already knows. Says Ren, as he doesn't like where this is going at all." Ren rarely shows his emotions, but this is one of those rare occasions.

Todoroki still looked a little curious though, "Those bounties...do they have something to do with you and your brother?"

At his inquiry, Ren suddenly stops to look at him, "Ren will tell you this in advance because it is for your own safety, but it is best that you not get involved in case things go bad. Though if you choose to ignore Ren's warning and get involved anyway, allow me to apologize in advance. Says Ren as he doesn't want to get his classmate involved in their mess."

For a moment, Todoroki just stares at him. He will be the first to admit that he had his eye on the twins since the Quirk Assessment, but hasn't initiated conversation, except for that one time at the cafeteria. There's a secret they carry along with them, and he had a feeling Uraraka and Shinsō also knew about it, along with this Mei person, too.

"Whatever it is you all are hiding, there's no need to worry." Todoroki awkwardly said.

Ren stares at him before nodding, "Ren likes your answer, and agrees with you. Shall we go now? I have a feeling big brother will be heading in the direction of where Aizawa-sensei and that other villain are, says Ren as he is already walking away from you."

"Ah." Todoroki responded, following him.

 **Collapse Zone**

Kirishima huffed, panting slightly as he took down another villain. Both he and Bakugo had been sent to the collapse zone, and were attacked by the villains stationed there. But unfortunately for the villains, they underestimated the two and were easily defeated.

"These guys looked tough, but that was about all. What do you think, Bakugo?" Kirishima asked the person with him.

Bakugo doesn't answer Kirishima, instead thinking about that warped villain and the one with the hands. But there was another one that got his attention. There was still the cloaked one that hadn't even revealed itself yet, but he was a threat, too.

"Bakugo?" Kirishima calls out to him again.

"Shut up, I heard you the first time, Shitty Hair." Bakugo grunts, less louder than usual, "The biggest nuisances are that warped bastard, hand freak, and the other one that's under that cloak."

Kirishima crosses his arms, "Yeah, they do seem like the most dangerous one's. What do we do now? I'm kinda worried about everyone."

"We're not doing anything," Bakugo emphasizes, "I'm going after that warped bastard, you can do whatever you want."

"Eh, hold on! I'll go with you!" Kirishima was worried that Bakugo would end up hurting himself, so he decided to go with him.

The explosive boy's mind was on those three individuals, they were the most dangerous, not these cannon fodders. So what he needs to do now is go after the ones that are the most dangerous, and he suspects that Deku will do the same.

 **With the Others**

Ochako was worried for Izuku and the others that were separated by the warp villain. Izuku, Hitoshi, and Ren will be okay, they also won't let anything happen to their classmates. And speaking of classmates, she has faith that they will be just fine. Unlike the rest of her friends and classmates, she wasn't separated as the warp villain comments that he was unable to scatter them all.

But that might be a good thing.

Right now, she and those who weren't sent elsewhere were in the middle of covering Thirteen's body, who tried to fight against the warp villain, only to end up almost dead.

For as scared as she was, determination dominated most of her fear.

"Everyone, half of us should take care of Thirteen while the rest of us fight this guy." Ochako said to her classmates.

"You really expect us to fight him?" Ashido exclaimed, still afraid.

Ochako smiles at her, "Don't worry, Mina-chan. You can take care of Thirteen-sensei."

"What do you have in mind, Uraraka-kun?" Iida questioned.

She gives him a smirk, "Kaminari managed to call for some backup thanks to Izuku-kun's hacking, so the heroes should be here soon. So what we need to do is figure out where his weakness lies, and incapacitat him."

"Do you really think we can?" Shoji questioned, ready to fight with them.

"We can." The confident smile on Ohcako's face was enough to convince them.

Kurogiri raises a non visible brow at them, "Oh? Do you children honestly believe you can fight me alone on your own without help from a Pro Hero?"

Ochako's response to that was to charge at the villain, "We can!"

"Foolish." Kurogiri states before using his Quirk to try and send her elsewhere, only to be surprised as the girl flipped above him in the air.

"You made your weakness clear!" Ochako states, touching the metal brace around Kurogiri's neck, "Now, fly!" With all her strength, she flipped him in the air.

Kurogiri's eyes widened, _'How did she—!'_

"Shoji-kun!" Ochako signals.

Shoji instantly understands and jumps in the air, his fist aimed at the metal brace. His fist made contact with the metal object that sent Kurogiri flying away.

"Iida-kun, it's your turn now!" Ochako said.

"Yes!" Iida's legs lit up and like Shoji, he was in the air and aimed a kid right at the metal brace. The force of the contact was enough to send the villain crashing to the ground.

"They did it!" Ashido cheered with a grin.

"Awesome teamwork!" Sato complimented.

"Beautiful execution~⭐️!" Aoyama smiled with a sparkle.

Ochako gives a thumbs up to both Shoji and Iida, "Thanks for the help you guys!"

"Don't mention it, Ochako-san." Shoji said.

"Shoji-kun's right, that was good work, but how did you know that was his weakness?" Iida inquired.

"I first noticed it when he appeared in front of us and started scattering everyone. His whole body turned to mist, except for that metal thing around his neck." Ochako explained.

"Now that you mentioned it, I also noticed that little detail, but didn't realize it was his weakness. That was a good call, Uraraka-kun." Iida compliments her.

Ochako gives him a smile before frowning, noticing something, "He's gone!"

"Wha?!"

"She's right!"

"When did he—!"

The Zero Gravity girl looks over to where their other sensei was, "He must be over by where Aizawa-sensei is!"

"That's not good." Shoji comments.

"I'm going." Ochako states before walking away.

"Eh, by yourself?!" Ashido exclaimed.

"If I know Izuku-kun, there's a strong possibility he's already on his way there along with his brother, and Shinsō." Ochako assures her.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Iida tells her, "Shoji-kun if any more villains show up keep everyone safe!"

"Got it!"

Ochako and Iida decided to go and help out their teacher, while at the same time hoping some of their classmates were already there ahead of them.

 _'Please be safe, Izuku-kun.'_

* * *

 **Villains vs. Students of U.A. High School!**


End file.
